Can't you just dump your boyfriend and date me instead?
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Maybe Missy should just listen to her BFF, Wade Wilson, when he told her to ditch her cheating boyfriend... What if Missy had met Wade before he had become Deadpool? Would the events that had taken place during the movie had been the same with her there by his side? Based on 2016 DP movie. Friendship/Angst and maybe something more... Warning: themes of abuse. Wade Wilson/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Kind of an AU to my usual Missy/Wade fics. What if Missy had met Wade before he had become Deadpool? Set during the events of the** ** _Deadpool_** **(2016) movie.**

* * *

"Wade you can't be here," said Missy shaking her head as she stood in the doorway to her apartment, arms folded across herself.

She was still in her work blouse and pencil skirt, but her long, caramel hair had been unpinned, and now hung loosely across her shoulders.

Before her, stood Wade Wilson, tall and handsome with a wicked smile across his features, holding a large pizza box in his hands.

He furrowed his brow but his smirk seemed to linger.

"Is David here?" he asked pretending to peer over her shoulder into her apartment. "Is that why you're trying to keep me out?"

Missy rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.

She had been friends with Wade for a year now. They had met after she had hired him to take care of a guy who had been following her. Her boyfriend David had been too tied up at work to do anything about it, so Missy at her wits end. had instead contacted Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls.

They had sent Wade.

He had turned up at her apartment late one night to inform her the job had been done, but when she had opened the door she had found the merc, his face covered in blood and his shoulder dislocated.

He had ensured her that he was fine but Missy had, tentatively, invited him in and cleaned him up a little. And from there…well, the rest was history.

"No, David's out…" said Missy, her eyes dropping to the floor. "He….. he's working late…"

Wade smirk disappeared instantly and he gazed at over at Missy, his brown eyes narrowing.

"Working late?" he asked in a low voice.

Missy avoided her eye and his question.

She had been with her boyfriend David for almost two and a half years.

He was handsome, of course, with dark hair and a charming smile. And she loved him….

But the last time, just over six months ago, he had gone through a short period of working late at the office and attending weekend conferences…. it had turned out, that he had been seeing another woman behind her back.

As soon as Missy had found out, he had, of course, ended it with the other girl.

But now…he had slowly begun to slip back into that same old pattern, of late nights at the office or even sometimes not even coming home at all.

It hurt Missy even to think of it, so she just ignored the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not wanting to confront him and find out that her suspicions were true.

Of course, Wade and David had never really got on.

Wade had been pretty protective the last time this had happened, and warned Missy not to get back with David again.

But she hadn't listened. She…..she just loved David… she really did... and the less she thought about it all…the better it became…

Tonight was yet another night she was spending without David here. She would go to bed alone and the majority of the time, would wake up alone. And that was just the way it was…

But it broke her heart to think of what he might be doing with his time…

Missy stared up at Wade anxiously, before finally giving a huff and holding open the door for him to step inside.

"Fine!" she said with a sigh. "But just one movie and then you're going to have to leave."

Wade stepped inside her warmly-lit living room, flung off his sheepskin jacket, and flopped down onto the couch.

"Well actually I've picked a tv show for us on Netflix," he said opening up the pizza box, taking out a slice and flinging the rest down onto the coffee table. "It's going to take us about seven hours to binge watch it all…"

Missy frowned but didn't argue, instead she headed off into the kitchen to get a couple of sodas for them both.

She opened the fridge door and suddenly heard Wade approaching from behind.

"Ooh imported craft beers," he said strutting over to peer inside the open fridge. "May I?"

But Missy turned and scowled in his direction.

"No. They're David's. He'd kill me if he knew you'd been here," she said, shoving glass coke bottle into is hands instead, and closing the fridge-door with her hip.

Wade grinned, blocking her path with his body as Missy attempted to move past him.

"He really fucking hates us being friends doesn't he?" said Wade smiling. "What is it? My adorable charm? Or my Ryan Reynold's style good looks?"

Missy rolled her eyes and shoved past him, bumping his shoulder as she did so, padding across the floor on bare feet.

Suddenly before she could take a step further, Wade had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her around to face him.

"You know… if you wanted a fuck buddy…" he said in an earnest tone. "I am just a text away."

"In your dreams, Wade…" Missy uttered, shaking her head and attempting to prise herself from his grip.

"Well David's probably got one, so why should you?" he said instantly.

As soon as he said it, Missy's heart suddenly plummeted.

Hearing it out loud like that, made everything a million times worse…

She shoved Wade away and walked from the room.

"Missy, I'm sorry-" he started, following her back into the living room.

She was already sat down on the sofa, head bowed, bare legs tucked underneath her.

Barely a second passed before she felt Wade slump down beside her and shift his weight slightly, turning to face her.

"Hey," he said in a gentle tone, far removed from his usual playful one. He placed a hand to her chin, lifting her face up so that her eyes met with his own.

"I'm sorry, I was just fucking around," he said titling his head slightly. "I'm sure he's telling the truth and he's just super busy at work at the moment."

Missy paused for a long second before letting out a long sigh.

She could feel all her stresses, all her worries about to come flooding out…

"It's just….. I made him dinner last night and he just text and told me he would have it for lunch tomorrow. I went to all that effort and…and- And I know that doesn't sound like such a big deal but it was supposed to be date night… we haven't been out together in weeks…. He's never here -and when I call him it just goes straight to voicemail…" she said quickly, her voice breaking slightly. "It's just that this is exactly how it was last time…"

She could feel tears pricking at her eyes but she willed herself not to cry in front of Wade. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding his eyes once again.

"You shouldn't be with him…" said Wade in angry voice, his face stern. "He treats you like shit and you deserve way better than some fucking douchebag like that."

Missy's heart pounded in her chest and she took a sharp intake of breath.

She looked up at Wade sadly but couldn't manage to utter a word, instead she moved in her seat, coming to rest her head against his broad shoulder.

She knew the truth. Deep down she really did.

But she loved David...

And right now, it frightened her to think of her life without him. Despite how much she was hurting right now.

"Can we just…. not talk about it…" she said in a quiet voice.

Wade paused for a short moment before leaning forwards and grasping up the pizza box from the table and pulling it towards them. He picked up the remote from the arm of the chair.

"Deal…" he said nodding.

He lifted his arm for Missy to tuck herself beneath and rested it across he shoulders.

"So this show is going to take us seven hours to watch?" she asked glancing up at him and taking a slice of pizza from the tray across Wade's lap.

The merc gave a wide smile.

"This is just season one," he uttered in a playful tone as Missy took a bite of the take-out. "There's another six seasons to follow."

Missy gave a sudden grimace.

"Ugh pineapple and anchovy?" she said in a disgusted tone. "Why am I even friends with you?"

"Because I'm adorable and you fucking love me…" he with a grin, as he pressed play on the remote and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Missy rolled her eyes but didn't argue, she merely nuzzled further into him, giving a long, long sigh as she did so….

* * *

 **Would you be interested in reading this? I'm just not getting many reviews on my other fics so thought I would try something different.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Missy stared down at her ringing phone, a small frown appearing on her face.

It was Wade.

Wade, goddamn, Wilson.

He always managed to call just when she really didn't want him to.

It was 6pm and Missy was standing in her kitchen. She still had her work clothes on, not even having had the time to change yet.

Lifting up the cell, she held it to her ear.

"What is it Wade?" she asked with a huff, as she scrolled through a recipe on her ipad.

"Hey babe, I'll be over in ten," uttered the merc, she knew so well, in a playful tone. "You realise Ghosbusters is on TV at eight tonight? Wanna be the Spengler to my Venkman?"

Missy pouted. "No, I can't tonight?" she uttered, her eyes scanning through the recipe list.

"Why? Is David there?" asked Wade quickly.

Missy felt herself turn the slightest shade of pink.

"No…" she answred in a quiet tone. Her heart plummeting into her stomach. "H-He's just gone out for a drink with a couple of friends. He'll be back later. I'm just making dinner."

Last night had made it the fifth night in a row that David had been …working late.

He ensured her he was totally swamped in the office, and hadn't been able to get away.

But tonight he promised her it would be different. He would be home by seven-thirty and they could spent the entire evening cuddled up on the couch together, just like they used to.

"Want some help?" asked Wade brightly. "You know, I make a mean pop tart!"

Missy smirked. "You don't even make them, Wade…" she said shaking her head. "You just heat them up."

But Wade wasn't listening.

"I'll see you in ten," he uttered easily.

And before Missy had the chance to protest, the merc had hung up the phone.

Missy let out a small growl, tossing her cell phone down onto the counter.

Wade Wilson messing up her night was the last thing she needed.

* * *

True to his word, ten minutes later, Missy heard a tuneful knock upon her apartment door. She tore it open to find the six-foot-two merc standing there, arms folded, a wide grin across his handsomely-rugged face.

"Hey hot stuff," he said in a cheery tone, looking her up and down. "Well don't you look good enough to eat?"

Right now Missy looked a little flustered to say the least.

She wasn't a natural cook and the pressure of making a nice meal for her absent boyfriend was all too much for her.

Leaning forwards, Wade suddenly ran a finger down her nose, catching a small amount of flour that lingered there.

Missy instantly reddened and headed inside once more.

The merc followed her closely as she strutted into the kitchen, still in her skyscraper high-heels.

Leaning over a pan, she gave it a quick stir.

"So…. what are you making for me?" Wade asked goadingly, as she felt his hands suddenly slip around her waist and his head come to rest on her shoulder from behind.

"Chicken and mushroom casserole," she said, ignoring at least half of his comment and biting her lip. "But I think this sauce looks too thick… do you think?"

"No," said Wade letting go of her and taking a step back as Missy moved over to a small casserole dish on her left. "It smells amazing…. You _and_ the food."

But Missy stared down at the sauce as she poured it in on top of the golden pieces of chicken, worrying at her lip.

What if it _was_ too thick? What if David hated it?

"Need me to do anything?" asked Wade, leaning his broad form against the kitchen counter.

He was, as usual, dressed in a sheepskin jacket and tight fitting tshirt and Missy could smell his familiar musky scent from here. To her, he always seemed to smell like candy apples.

"I think…." She said cocking her head at the dish. "I'm done. I'll finish the potatoes just before David gets back."

With that she opened up the oven and placed the dish inside, turning up the dial.

"So no Ghostbusters?" said Wade with a pout.

Missy glanced up at him, giving a smile.

"Sorry," she said, brushing past him and nudging him with her hip. "But you can help me do the washing up?"

Wade raised a scarred eyebrow in her direction.

She remembered the day he got that scar. When he turned up on her doorstep, face covered in blood with his shoulder dislocated, telling her he had finished her job.

"Are you telling me, you do the washing up before you've even eaten?" said the merc incredulously. "Pffft. See, if you were my girl, we would eat your amazing dinner and then have a super sexy, sudsy dessert right here on the kitchen counter."

Missy instantly reddened, her eyes fluttering to the floor, as she tossed him a dish-towel.

"You're on drying duty, Wilson," she said passing swiftly over his comment.

The merc stared at her, narrowing his eyes for a moment, looking as though he was about to pounce.

But a second later, he joined her at the sink, picking up a drying dish and giving it a wipe with the towel.

"So any plans for Christmas this year?" he asked, glancing her way.

He was stood close. His body turned into hers.

Missy rinsed a wooden spoon under the tap and placed it into the drainer.

Wade had asked her this question a million times already. As if he eventually expected a different answer from her…

"I'm not sure what David's plans are yet?" she answered, in a quiet voice.

She could feel Wade frowning down at her, like he always did when she gave this response.

"I still don't see why that is his decision?" snapped Wade, accusingly. "I though you wanted to go see your Mom…."

Missy's Mom lived in Florida with her aunt. For the past few years Missy had headed down there and spent the holidays with her family, which she always loved.

But being in a relationship was all about compromise...right?

That was what David always said, at least.

And he was right…of course he was.

"I did….. _I do_ …" she said glancing down into the soapy water befor her. "But it's just difficult…."

She gave a gulp.

"David said that we should save money if we want to buy our own place eventually," she said submerging a bowl in the water. "A-And flights will be like a few hundred dollars each…"

"Fuck it, I'll give you the money!" said Wade dropping the dish towel down the counter exasperatedly, and pulling out his wallet. "You should do what you want to do."

He pulled out a wad of cash, and held it out towards her.

But Missy merely scolwed.

"I'm not taking your money Wade!" she uttered in an angry voice "It's not about that-. It's just that David wants-"

"Fuck what David wants!" shouted Wade harshly.

Missy's eyes widened furiously, but before she could open her mouth to argue her phone suddenly began to buzz across the work surface.

Swinging around quickly, she picked up it.

It was a text….from David.

She quickly opened it, feeling Wade's gaze on her face the entire time.

 _'Hey Sweetheart. Danny's just got a job promotion. Staying out to celebrate so probably won't be home tonight. Will just crash on his couch. Save my dinner in the fridge and I'll eat it when I get in tomorrow. Oh and can you make sure you drop that rent money into my account by tomorrow please. Anyway, have a good night.'_

Missy read the message once .

Then again.

Then again…

A lump forming in her throat…

But before she could do anything, her eyes suddenly traveled behind Wade, to the oven…which was currently smoking.

"Shit!" she cried, shoving past the merc and running over to the oven and tugging it open.

In all her hastiness to get the dinner on, she had turned the heat up way to high, and now a cloud of back smoke poured from the oven.

"No!" she cried.

And before she even realised what she was doing, she grabbed the excruciatingly hot glass dish with her hand.

Instantly the pain hit her, and she dropped the glass container letting out a loud yelp, sending glass shards and thick white casserole sauce all over the kitchen floor.

Missy stared down for a long moment, her whole body starting to shake.

Tears pricked at her eyes.

He wasn't even coming home… again.

She had ruined everything anyway… why would he have wanted to come home to this….

A gentle tear ran down her cheek as she let out a sob.

But before she could even blink Wade had taken charge and stepped over the mess on the floor and grabbed her tightly, pulling her over to the sink.

Missy glanced up at him, but his face was set.

He already knew what had happened, she could tell by his face.

He knew her so well…

Taking her burnt fingers gently in his own, he ran the cold water tap and held them under the faucet.

Missy let out a small cry of pain, as the icy coolness met with her red and blistered hand.

She let out a shuddering breath, turning away from him slightly, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes.

David hated it when she cried, so she...well, she just didn't...

She just kept it all bundled up inside her…

But Wade wasn't judging her.

He wasn't even saying a word. Which for him, was a bit of a miracle.

She gave herself a moment to let all the upset wash away down the plughole.

It was a long minute before she finally felt like herself again.

Wiping her eyes with her free hand, she blinked a couple of times, before turning back to the merc.

"Thanks," she said in a quiet voice.

Wade stared at her worriedly, withdrawing her hand from the water and wiping it gently dry with the dish towel.

"Don't mention it," he said, after a long moment, finally letting out a relived smile. "Just promise me no more tears. I get the worst flashbacks on 4th grade where I cut off Sharon Garfield's ponytail with a pair of craft scissors and she just would _not_ stop crying..."

Missy gave a small gulp and stared up into Wade's dark brown eyes, letting out a gentle laugh.

Only _he_ could manage to make a shit day seem ok again…

Wincing slightly, she tested the tender skin on her hand.

"Ow," she said grimacing and glancing up sat the merc. "This hurts so much..."

But this time it was Wade's turn to roll his eyes. He pulled his tshirt quickly away from neck revealing the scar from a large bullet wound on his shoulder. "I've been shot like twice," he said in a goading tone. "There's only so much sympathy I can give you. Quit your complaining."

Missy gaped, giving another, this time louder laugh, as Wade grinned back at her, his eyes travelling across her tear-strewn, yet completely happy face.

Missy bit her lip and took in a long breath of air, suddenly gazing about the room.

She sighed.

"You know what? Fuck it," she said with a shrug. "I'm gonna wait until morning to clear this crap up."

She wrinkled her nose, before turning back to Wade.

"You fancy take out and Ghostbusters?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Wade bounced on the balls of his feet, and shot her another grin.

"You had me at take-out," he said happily, grabbing her hand and tugging her out of the kitchen, flicking off the light-switch as he did so.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Friday night and to say that Missy had had a dreadful week, was putting it lightly.

She had missed the bus to work on Monday.

Been caught in a torrential rain shower on way home on Wednesday.

Told that she had to work…on a Saturday!

And to top it all off, she been yelled at twice, by her boss, for making a couple of tiny mistakes. Usually she would have spotted these and rectified them straight away, but her mind was definitely on other things at the moment.

David had barely spent a moment at home this week. And this was, indeed, playing on Missy's mind.

If he wasn't spending his night's with her, then who was he spending it with? And as much as she tried to push horrible thoughts such as these, from her mind, the more they began to creep back in.

But David had promised her tonight would be different…

He said that they could go out for the night, her choice.

And Missy had spent the entire Saturday afternoon at work, deciding between a trip to the movies or a meal at a nice restaurant.

As she climbed the stairs towards her apartment and fished in her purse for her keys, so couldn't even attempt to mask the excitement she felt right now.

An entire evening…just her and David together. That's all she wanted.

Pushing her keys into the lock, she gave the door a gentle shove, only to be met with the sound of raucous yells.

She gave a frown, stepping into her tiny apartment, and peering around the corner.

There, in the living room, was David, surrounded by four of his buddies, their eyes all glued to the football on the TV.

Potato chips and bottles of beer littered the floor and none of the men even bothered to looked up at her as she entered the room.

"David?" asked Missy gazing around, her face falling.

Her boyfriend glanced up at her, eventually, placing his arm on the back of the sofa.

His tie hung loosely around his tanned neck, his shirt open at the collar.

"Hey honey," he said with a charming smile. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited the guys around to watch the game."

One of his friends (all of which Missy had never even been introduced to) gave a sudden yell, causing David to turn back around, towards the TV.

Missy took a step closer to him, a little tentatively.

"But I thought you said that we could go out tonight?" she said in a dejected voice. "Do something fun?"

Missy saw one of David's friend's glance over at him and raise his eyebrows.

David looked back at her suddenly, giving a frown.

"Sweetheart…" he said in a firm tone, shaking his head. "Please don't do this now…."

At his words, Missy instantly blushed.

She hadn't done anything wrong had she? But right now, his stare made her feel so so ashamed of herself for embarrassing him like that.

What kind of girl was she that didn't even allow her boyfriend to have fun with his friends?

They all probably thought she was super clingy and awful…

It was probably no wonder he spent so little time at home.

"I'm…sorry…" she said quietly to him. But David had already turned away.

Missy gave a gulp, quickly marching into the hallway under the pretence of hanging up her handbag.

But really she just wanted a moment to breathe.

Her week had been so terrible, all she had wanted was _one_ night of fun to cheer herself up.

But now her evening was probably going to be spent in her bedroom reading, or watching Netflix alone on her ipad. The same thing she did every night…

But just as she was about to turn, to head into said bedroom, there came a sudden gentle knock on the door.

The guys had probably ordered pizza. David rarely ever carried cash too, so she would need to take care of it as usual.

Missy fished inside her bag for her purse and quickly hauled open the door, only to be met with a smiling-

"Wade?" said Missy in a hushed tone.

Her best friend was stood there arms folded over his broad chest, grinning widely.

He, as always, looked slightly thrown together, but his rugged and handsome face always made up for it.

Suddenly, before he could speak, a loud cheer came from David and his friends, inside.

Wade instantly raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, David having a party?" asked the merc, attempting to peer over her shoulder into the apartment.

Missy glanced down at the floor, leaning up against the doorframe and folding her arms over herself, mirroring Wade.

"He's just got some friends over to watch the game," she uttered in a quiet voice, as another yell was heard behind her. "You should get out of here, Wade. You know he's not your number one fan anyway and him and his friends….well, they've been drinking….so…"

Wade's eyes travelled over Missy's face. He gave a small frown.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to get out of here?" he said in light tone. "Take a walk?"

Missy glanced up into his stubbly face.

"I probably shouldn't…" she uttered, chewing her lip.

But Wade gave her an encouraging smile.

"Just a walk…a couple of blocks….it's a great evening and it would be suuuch a shame to spend it cooped up in your bedroom on a Saturday night…listening to…" he said, pausing as David and his buddies gave another ear-splitting cheer.. "…well , that…"

Missy pursed her lips for a long moment, staring up into Wade's face.

She so desperately wanted to go with him…

He was right. How much fun would she have on her own, cooped up alone?

Suddenly she turned, heading back over towards the living room and poking her head around the door.

"David…I'm just heading out for a while…" she said cautiously.

But her boyfriend didn't even bother to turn around.

"Great…" he murmured only half listening to her. "Can you bring back some more chips?"

Missy let out a quick nod. "Mmhmm," she uttered, turning on her heel, grasping up her purse once again and heading towards the door.

Her heart leapt in her chest as she pulled the door shut with a snap behind her.

At her side she saw Wade pull at his lip, staring over at her.

"What?" she asked, shooting him a look.

But the merc merely gave an easy shrug.

"Nothing…" he uttered, his grin widening, as the pair walked down the long flight of stairs, heading out onto the street.

" _So_ ….how was your week?" asked Wade as they stepped out into the cool evening air.

Missy glanced instantly up at him.

He was the only person she had in her life who ever asked her this… apart from her Mom…

"Honestly?" she said, looking despondent. "…Really shit…"

She gave a gulp as Wade looked on.

"It's just been one thing after the other, y'know? I just feel drained and just-"

Unhappy….

Just tell him you feel unhappy.

"…tired…" she continued quietly. "I just….tonight was supposed to be…well, it was supposed to be a mini date-night. But I just messed everything up anyway…"

She looked down at her nude high heels as they click-clacked along the sidewalk.

"…sorry, I'm just venting…. I don't mean to bore you…." she said shortly.

But Wade gave a frown.

"You're my fucking BFF, and I barely get to see you as it is," he said shaking his head. "Vent away. But be warned, your bad week can no way top the fucking ball-ache of a day I've just got through."

Missy grinned, looking over at him.

"Oh yeah?" she asked interestedly.

"Fuck yeah," said the merc, running a hand over his chin. "Well I get a job through to fuck up this guy, but when I get there he's a fucking six foot five drag-queen who proceeds to beat me around the head with his four inch-stiletto!"

Missy gave a laugh as Wade gazed back at her.

"Ok, that definitely sounds worse than my week … I mean all I did was make a couple of typos on a spreadsheet," she said giving him a gentle nudge with her shoulder.

She smiled and glanced up, before pausing suddenly. Coming to a halt.

"Wade, where are we going?" she asked, gazing around.

They had gone further that the couple of blocks he had suggested.

"Well…there's a funfair down on the boardwalk…" he said in a playful tone. "Thought we could go and ride the rollercoaster until we puke, then stuff our mouths with overpriced hot dogs, before repeating the process all over again..."

Missy tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth.

David would be _so_ mad if he found out she'd been out with Wade….but perhaps he didn't have to find out…

"Ok…" she said with a smile, gazing up into the merc's grinning face. "But the hotdogs are on you."

Wade gave her a sudden look.

And then….without any warning, the merc reached down and grabbed her hand in his. Intertwining his fingers instantly with hers.

Missy felt her breath catch in her throat…

She glanced his way, blushing slightly.

"Deal…" uttered Wade with a dangerous smirk, tugging her into him.

The pair of them walking hand-in-hand down towards the boardwalk, smiled now plastered on both of their faces….

* * *

 **So last night I was sitting on my phone, when who should like one of my Instagram photos. Only RYAN FUCKING REYNOLDS!**

 **Life made!**

 ***screams internally* *and externally***

 **Anyway, are you enjoying this so far? More coming soon….**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a long chapter, hope you like it... :)**

* * *

Missy walked under the archway, her hand still clutched tightly in Wade's, and stared around.

All around them, the boardwalk was filled with brightly colored lights and the most wonderful music.

She turned to Wade, to find him already staring back at her.

"I haven't been to the fairground since I was a little kid…" she said in a happy tone, stepping a little closer to him as a couple of small children ran past her. "My Mom used to take me….when we had the money."

Being a single parent, meant that her Mom worked two jobs to make end meet and often they had very little money to spare.

That was one of the reasons her Mom had made the good decision to move down to Florida to live with her sister, having saved almost no money for herself for retirement.

Missy knew that her Mom would love all this…

She would probably even love Wade too, if she ever had the chance to meet him….

He definitely had a way of charming everyone he met. Apart from David, of course…

"So what do you want to try first?" asked Wade leaning in towards her, as Missy stared around.

The entire place was filled with colour and light, and all around them children were laughing, teenagers were joking with their friends, everyone having just the best time.

She nodded over to a small Hook a Duck stand just to their right and led Wade over.

"First one's on me?" she offered with a smile, pulling her wallet from her handbag.

But Wade let go of her hand, instead slipping his hand into his back pocket.

"Ah ah ah, there is no way am I letting you pay for anything tonight," he said firmly, turning to the stall-holder and passing him a few dollars. "I got a fucking amazing pay-out from that job earlier, so the old account is looking nice and robust this month. Tonight is most certainly on me."

And with that he handed her a long hook given to him by the vendor, before taking one himself.

Missy narrowed her eyes at him for a long moment, before giving a small smirk.

A minute later they strolled away both empty handed.

"Rigged, totally fucking rigged," complained Wade, after both of their ducks had come up with a TRY AGAIN on the bottom.

But Missy, who was having a lovely time, didn't even care. She merely laughed.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed quickly.

They had taken on a rickety coaster called the 'DeathRide', Missy screaming into Wade's ear and clutching on his arm for dear-life, the entire time.

She had then dragged the merc onto the teacups, after much protestation from him…

Now the pair walked close, Missy in stiches, giggling a joke Wade had just made.

Her face was lit up and her ribs ached from all the laughing she had done this evening.

She hadn't had this much fun in a long long time.

And all of it was because of him. She knew that.

She chanced a glance over at Wade, as he paused to stare up at a menu, hanging beside a small candy cart.

" A candy apple or cotton candy?" he said suddenly, causing Missy to jump slightly in her stupor.

Wade always smelled of candy apples….to her at least. Maybe he lived off them?

She wondered for a moment if he tasted like them too….

Missy shook herself.

She was with David. She had to stop thinking these things.

But the curved smile that lingered over the merc's lips, only made her wonder it more….

"Um…cotton candy?" she said biting up lip. "Are you sure? I'm happy to pay y'know?"

But Wade merely grinned down at her.

"Does _David_ make you pay for your own food when you're on a date? he asked teasingly.

Missy paused.

David rarely ever took her on dates anymore. If she was honest, she couldn't even remember the last time…

"Of course not," she uttered defensively. "Besides, Wade. This isn't a date…"

The merc cocked an eyebrow as he handed over three dollars for a stick of bright pink cotton candy, which he quickly passed to her.

"Oh it's a date…" he said with a wicked grin, suddenly grabbing her hand in his once again and pulling her over to the entrance of a large ferris wheel.

Missy giggled as they ran over, getting in line behind a couple about their age, also holding hands.

She glanced down at the floor, a slight blush creeping up her face.

She wondered what people would think of them? Here holding hands…

Would anyone even question whether or not her and the merc were boyfriend and girlfriend?

She glanced over at Wade.

If she was honest they were a good fit. Both tall, with caramel hair and good smiles.

But more importantly she and David were a good fit. She needed to remember that.

Ok, they didn't get on quite as well as she and Wade did personality-wise, but that didn't mean they didn't have a good time together. He often made her laugh like Wade did…..right?"

Shaking these thoughts from her head, Wade stepped aside, allowing her to step onto the Ferris Wheel ahead of him.

She shuffled over to make room for the tall mercenary, as she slid in beside her, pulling the barrier down onto their laps.

The ride instantly began to move, hoisting them quickly up into the air, causing Missy to place a hand to Wade's leg in fright.

She instantly retracted it, reddening.

"Hey, if you wanted to get to second base, you didn't have to wait until we were twenty feet up in the air to do so," he said in a playful tone.

But Missy merely rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, in your dreams, Wade," she said with a smirk, pulling a piece of the pink cotton candy from the stick and taking a bite, as she stared up into his face.

Wade stared back, narrowing his eyes at her, tugging at his lips with his teeth.

He too, took a piece of cotton candy and placed it into his mouth, licking his lips. All whilst never breaking eye contact.

Missy smirked, glancing away, looking out across the brightly lit fairground.

She was having just the best evening.

The best she had had in a very long while.

"Can I ask something?" uttered Wade suddenly, causing Missy to turn and look at him.

But this time, the merc's face was serious.

"What you said earlier about you being scared that David and his buddies would do something….that they'd been drinking. Has he ever…like, hit you…?" he continued, with a dark look. "Because if he has, just know that I will fuck him up so fucking bad-"

Missy gaped, a frown forming between her eyes.

"Hit me?" said she said exasperatedly. "No, of course not!"

How could Wade even think that?

"I just wanted to check," said the merc raising his hands defensively. His dark brown eyes boring into hers. "You know I care about you and I just think….." He looked at her for a long moment. "I just think you can do better than that asshole, that's all…"

Missy looked up sadly.

"He's not an asshole…" she said, perhaps a little unconvincingly.

David was a good guy. And _really_ there wasn't any _definitive_ proof that he was cheating on her…

Maybe he _was_ just always working late.

And maybe he _did_ just forget that tonight was supposed to have been their date night….

She gave a gulp.

"Please, Wade…." Missy said shaking her head sadly. "C-Can we just not talk about this now…"

She looked up at the merc, who gave a small nod.

He plucked another piece of cotton candy from the stick, popping it into his mouth and throwing his free arm around her shoulders.

" _So_ ….we gonna binge watch Game of Thrones together sometime this week? I am so fucking far behind…." he said, changing the subject.

Missy smiled.

"I'm all caught up," she said sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Wade gave a mock scowl.

"Some fucking BFF you are…" he said with a sniff, as Missy laughed.

A second passed, before Missy shuffled slightly closer to the merc and very gently rested her head against his broad shoulder. His arm still around her.

Right now she was the happiest she had been in a long time, gazing out upon the twinkling lights, best friend at her side.

It was only a few minutes later that the pair had finished the cotton candy and the ride had come to a jolting, halt.

They stepped quickly off, as Wade rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, I am _so_ winning one of those…" he said suddenly, gazing up at a mass of large pink teddy bears that hung from a small coconut shy booth just across from them.

"Hmmm…just your colour…" said Missy in a sarcastic tone, nudging the merc with her hip.

But Wade's look was a determined one, and he strolled over, handing over a small amount of cash to the vendor.

He picked up the three small white balls and glanced at Missy cockily, tossing one up into the air and catching it again.

But she merely smiled, folding her arms across her chest and shifting all of her weight onto one leg.

"Don't give me that look…" he said with a confident grin. " _You_ , Mademoiselle, have obviously never seen me kick ass at skee-ball!"

And with that Wade tossed the small white ball hard towards the middle coconut, instantly knocking it to the floor.

He looked back at her, raising his scarred eyebrow, before easily knocking down the other two coconuts.

"Obviously I haven't…" laughed Missy, her mouth agape, as the grumpy stall-holder begrudgingly handed over one of the stuffed teddy bears.

Wade took it and held it aloft, like a trophy.

Missy gave a sarcastic clap and shook her head, as Wade glanced down at her happily.

"Hey, why don't you take it," he said holding the bear out towards her suddenly. "Something for you to cuddle up to on those nights when David's working late, and you fail to invite me around for your Game of Thrones marathons."

Missy paused for a long moment, gazing up at Wade, her breath catching slightly.

His dark brown eyes seemed to pierce hers, as she slowly took the bear from his grasp.

"Are you sure?" she smiled warily.

"Mmhmm," said the merc in a cheery tone. "As long as we can do one last thing."

And with that he grabbed her hand one more time and suddenly dragged her along the boardwalk.

"Wade," Missy laughed. "Where are we-?"

But before she could say another word, Wade had pulled Missy inside a small photo-booth, drawing the curtain across behind them.

Missy cried out with laughter as Wade plonked himself hurriedly down onto the seat, before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto his lap.

"Smile!" he said loudly, as Missy continued to giggle, his hands clutched tightly around her middle.

Sliding her hands over his, she turned her head to face him.

"You are the worst!" she cried, her ribs aching through laughing too much.

But Wade merely beamed at her, staring at her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him at this very moment….

Missy's heart pounded inside her chest.

Her breathing suddenly shallowing…

Their faces were close…

Missy could feel Wade's warm breath on the sensitive skin of her neck…

His chocolate eyes meeting with hers, his smiling lips parted…

But Missy suddenly gave a gulp and turned away, her face and chest flushing scarlet.

She pursed her lips, shooting him a smirk.

"I bet those pictures are just terrible," she said nudging him in the ribs and standing quickly.

But this time, it was _her_ turn to grab Wade's hand, as she pulled him swiftly to his feet.

The pair exited the booth, the merc tugging out the small strip of photographs from the tray as they did so.

He held them between them, as they both peered down.

The four photographs all showed Missy and Wade laughing, smiles plastered onto their faces, with a small funfair ident superimposed onto the corner of each.

If Missy was honest, she couldn't even imagine a time where she looked happier than she did in this photograph.

With Wade…

Her best friend…

She stared up at him momentarily before glancing away once more, reddening.

Strange feelings seemed to be bubbling up inside her, but she pushed them away…

This was Wade she was thinking about…

And besides, she was with David… her amazing boyfriend…

"They're great," she uttered happily, clutching her pink teddy bear to her chest.

Wade grinned over at her.

"Here," he said in a smooth tone.

And with that, Wade tore the strip in two, horizontally.

"Two photos for me to keep, and two for you," he said handing her the small pictures.

Missy clutched hers to her, happier than she had been in a long time.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the pair found themselves back on the street outside Missy and David's apartment.

Her feet ached terribly after walking in high heels all evening. And she was freezing cold, having only brought a small chic raincoat to protect from the late evening chill. But she still felt on a high from having such a great evening with Wade.

"So shall I call you on Monday, see if you're free to catch up on the newest Game of Thrones?" he asked stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. "You can be the Khal to my Khaleesi."

Missy smirked, cocking an eye at him. "You really think you can catch up on eight episodes in like a day and a half?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Have you met me?" asked Wade shaking his head. "Like I said, my pay out for that last job was so good I won't have to work for a least three weeks. TV and pornos will be my entire life."

Missy laughed.

"Well, I should probably head in," she said glancing down at the sidewalk for a moment before staring up at Wade once more. "Thanks for a great evening. I mean it, it's been…amazing."

Wade titled his head, his eyes roving across her features.

Missy half expected him to come up with one of his usual snappy responses.

But Wade didn't say a word…

He merely leaned in towards her, pressing his lips gently to Missy's cheek….

But before Missy could even react, it was over, and the merc had taken a step back, smirking.

He began to walk backwards.

"Like I said, I'll call Monday and we can start scheduling our next date then," he said, removing his hand from his pocket and giving her a wave before sloping off.

Missy chuckled.

"Tonight wasn't a date, Wade!" she called after him but the merc had already rounded the corner, and disappeared from sight.

Missy smiled to herself, as she slowly ascended the steps leading up towards her building, clutching her teddy bear tightly to her.

But as she reached her apartment, she didn't even need to reach for her keys before the door was swiftly tugged open.

Standing there was David, a furious look across his features.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he said in an angry voice. "I thought you were just going to the store for chips."

Missy paled, giving a gulp.

"No, I just said I was going for a walk…" she said in a quiet tone, pushing past him into the apartment.

The horrible smell of stale beer seem to emanate from his breath, and from behind him she could still hear that his friends were still inside her living room.

"A walk?" he spat. "You've been two fucking hours. I've been worried sick about you."

Missy looked up at him guilty.

But David's eyes suddenly drifted down to the bright pink bear clutched in her arms.

"And what the hell is this?" he said, snatching the stuffed animal from Missy's hands. "Where the fuck is this from?"

Missy faltered slightly.

"I went to the funfair," she said giving another gulp and making to walk past him, but David grabbed her upper arm tightly.

"With who?" he said bitingly.

Missy tugged her arm away from him.

"Nobody..." she said with eyes wide, avoiding David's friends in the living room and making to head off into the kitchen.

"Was it that asshole Wade Wilson?" said David grimacing. He gave a hollow laugh. "I fucking knew it. It was wasn't it?!"

"He just called around..." said Missy with a shrug, but David grabbed her arm once more, this time swinging her around to face him.

"The guy is a lowlife. A fucking douchebag," said David in a grim voice. "I don't want you hanging out with him."

Missy gave a gulp.

David had never told her what to do like this before. She knew for a fact that he hated Wade. But he had never before dictated who she could and could not hang out with…

"He's my friend-" she started uneasily, as there was a loud roar of laugher from David's buddies at something funny on the TV, in the next room.

"I thought you loved me, huh?" snapped David glaring at her.

"I do-" began Missy, her eyes widening. Panic setting in.

"And yet you fucking ruin _my_ night, all because Wade Wilson snaps his fingers?" he said sounding disappointed.

Missy looked worriedly up at David.

"I'm so sorry," she said, shaking her head and making to reach out for her him, but he pulled away from her.

He let go of her arm and stalked into the kitchen, as Missy quickly followed.

And before Missy could do anything to stop him, David had stepped on the pedal of the kitchen trash-can and dumped her pink teddy bear inside, as the lid clanged shut.

She merely gazed up at David in shock, as he stepped bac towards her.

"Promise me you won't see him again," he said firmly, his mouth drawn into a straight line.

Missy faltered.

"If you really loved me you'd promise me that," he said, taking her hand suddenly in his.

She gave a gulp.

Not knowing what to do...

But right now the look in David's eyes was one of hurt and disappointment.

She didn't want to upset her boyfriend more than she had already managed to.

Missy nodded hurriedly, looking up into his blue eyes, but couldn't manage to get out even word, her heart breaking.

It was only a second later that David let out a "good", dropping her hand, before grabbing another beer from the counter and going back to join his friends in front of the TV.

Missy stood frozen to the spot...her eyes travelling over to the bin.

It was only a teddy bear after all, but to _her_ it felt so much more than that.

Tears pricked at her eyes and she quickly walked into the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

When she was sure no-one couldn't hear her anymore, Missy burst into tears and dropping to the floor in a sudden heap.

She placed a hand to her mouth, to desperately try to muffle the sound of her own sobs.

How could such an amazing night have turned into this...

David was right...she couldn't lie to him like this again.

She had already betrayed her boyfriend once tonight... and was a terrible girlfriend for doing so.

But she knew how much of a good time she had tonight and all of that had been down to Wade.

And the thought of never seeing him again…

She gave a another painful sob as a loud bout of laughter hailed from the living room.

Knowing full well that David could walk in at any moment, Missy quickly gave a sniff, wiping away the tears.

He didn't even want to imagine how mad he would be, if he found out she had been crying. He would obviously presume it because of Wade and she didn't want to think of what would happen then.

She got to her feet, placing her purse down ono the bed and headed over to her bureau, staring up at her reflection in the mirror.

Carefully she wiped at her tear tracks across her cheek, forcing a smile at herself...

Then, giving another small sniff Missy strutted over to her wardrobe, removing her coat, before plucking out a hanger and hanging the item up.

She needed to be strong...for David.

He was the person she loved more than anything in this world.

And because of that, she needed to listen to him.

Gibing a determined sigh, she went to close the wardrobe door, when suddenly, her hand brushed against her coat pocket.

Missy paused momentarily, giving a small frown...before slowly plucking out the two small photographs taken at the photo both earlier this evening.

She gave a smile as she stared down at the images in her hand, her fingers lightly tracing over the tear, running along the top of the small strip.

The happiness on both her and Wade's faces suddenly filled Missy with the most incredible warmth, as she remembered everything that had happened this evening.

The taste of the cotton candy, the feel of Wade's hand in hers...the feeling on is warm breath on her neck...

Missy gave a shaky breath, clutching the photos tightly.

If David ever found these, she knew what their fate would be.

And she would never be able to cope with seeing them in the trash next to her teddy bear.

Quickly Missy marched over to her bureau once again and tugged open the top drawer.

Hastily she rooted around until she found a small box, that had once contained a bracelet that her Mom had bought for her.

Opening it she, placed the photographs inside, taking one last look at them, before hurriedly closing the lid and stuffing the box back into the drawer and covering it with a couple of shirts.

Sliding the drawer shut Missy gave a sigh of relief, just as her phone suddenly vibrated on the bed behind her…

Quickly plucking it out of her purse, she lifting her cell to her face, her face breaking into a smile as she read…

 ** _'Don't think I'll ever sleep after all that spun sugar. Gonna start on those seven episodes of Game of Thrones. Do you think if I grew my hair I could look like Daenerys? Anyway, had a great night. Call you Monday, Khal Drogo! Love Wade X [smiley face emoji]'_**

Missy pursed her lips, falling back onto the bed and throwing a hand across her face, giving a laugh.

She knew, as per David's request, that she wouldn't be allowed to reply…

But that didn't mean she couldn't go to sleep with the faintest of smiles still plastered across her cotton candy-tasting lips…

* * *

 **Did you like this chapter? Should I carry on?**

 **Thanks so much to ErynLasgalen3791, Guest, dogsrock71 and YaoiLovinKitsune for reviewing the last chapter. And as usual thank you to all of you who took the time out to read this fic. Hope you all have a lovely weekend! :)**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to warn you this chapter is suuuper long (4500 words!) So get a drink, settle down and enjoy.**

* * *

It was early December and it had been raining almost non-stop for the past three weeks.

The weather was miserable and so was Missy.

It had been weeks since she had last seen or spoken to Wade.

David had asked her not to, and the last thing she wanted to do was upset her boyfriend _again_.

But her life at the moment truly and utterly sucked.

She went to bed alone, and most of the time she woke up alone too. David had been, as usual, working late most nights. She had that horrible sinking feeling, deep down in her stomach that there was another woman involved, but she just pushed these thoughts away. The less she thought about them, the better she felt.

It was 5.15 and Missy was sat at her desk at work staring out of the window, looking out onto the rain-sodden street.

She hadn't done any work for the past hour, merely whiling away the minutes until she could head back to her quiet home, to eat dinner alone and go to bed alone. The same old routine.

She was desperate for someone to talk to.

Her Mom was just a phone call away, she knew that, but what she needed was a friend.

And she knew which one she wanted….

She had avoided Wade's calls for the past three weeks.

Each day he would call or text but Missy _knew_ she had to ignore him. For the sake of her relationship with David, she knew it was the right thing to do.

But being away from Wade…it was killing her.

She missed him terribly…

"See you tomorrow, Missy," uttered one of her work colleagues, giving her a smile as they passed her desk.

Missy jumped, blinking a couple of times.

"Oh…bye," she called after them.

She hadn't even realised the time and the feeling of dread passed over her as she remembered what she had to get back home to.

David had already text her to let her know he was going to be back super late….yet again.

So the likelihood was that she would return home, make dinner, catch up on some TV and then head to bed with no contact with anyone the entire night.

She could go for a run?

Or maybe to the movies…

But as she shut down her pc, and picked up her phone, ready to toss it into her handbag, a message suddenly flashed up on the screen.

 ** _'Hey, I don't know why the fuck we aren't talking. If I've done anything wrong, then I'm a total dick and I'm sorry [sad face emoji] X'_**

Missy bit her lip, staring down at her phone.

And before she could help herself, she typed a reply.

 ** _'You're not a dick. x'_**

Sending it and giving a small sigh, she got to her feet, stacking a small pile of paperwork she had yet to get around to doing.

Suddenly her phone buzzed again.

She quickly peered at the screen.

 ** _'Good to know [thumbs up emoji]! Hey, you wanna come over to my place? I've just finished a job and have ordered sooooo much take-out, I someone to help me eat it. X'_**

Missy chewed at her lip once again.

She so desperately wanted to see Wade. And he was offering her free food, that was always a bonus, right?

Perhaps she could go just for a couple of hours.

She smiled to herself and typed a hasty reply.

 ** _'That would be great. Thank you. I'm just leaving work so will be there in 40. x'_**

Getting to her feet, she shut down her monitor and tugged on her chic raincoat.

Her heart leaping in her chest.

Wade replied almost instantly, this time with just a smiley face emoji, and nothing else, and Missy couldn't help but smile to herself, as she headed over to the elevator.

* * *

Forty minutes later and Missy found herself on a dingy street.

It was dark and unfortunately still pouring with rain.

She had been to Wade's only once before and that had only been a fleeting visit. And that time, she hadn't even gone inside the door.

Peering out from underneath her umbrella she stopped outside a small glass door, next to which was a grimy-looking set of buzzers.

Wade's peeling label was third from the bottom and she quickly pressed it, glancing about as she did so.

Her heart thudded in her ribcage.

It was almost as if she half expected David to pop out from nowhere and drag her home.

She knew how furious he would be if he could see where she was…

A second later Missy glanced up to see the tall and grinning form of Wade, come bounding down the stairs inside the building.

"Hey! Sorry, buzzer's broken," he explained tugging open the door. "Thanks for coming. Like I said I ordered a fuck load of take-out and could do with a hand. "

Missy smiled as he stepped aside, allowing her to enter.

She could smell that candy apple scent again…

"Thanks for inviting me," she said, shaking off her umbrella and unbuttoning her rain-sodden coat.

Wade's eyes lingered on her for a long moment, taking in her outfit, consisting of nothing more exciting than a grey pencil skirt, navy blouse and stilettos.

"You know, you've fucking definitely got that sexy secretary thing going on," he said narrowing his eyes in her direction. "I bet your boss approves."

Missy rolled her eyes, giving a smirk as he led the way up the stairs.

"Well, he's gay," she said matter-of-factly. "So I don't really think he cares."

"Oh then you are _wasted_ on him," said Wade glancing back at her over his shoulder.

Missy smiled to herself staring down at her shoes as she climbed the endless stairs.

Finally after a minute or two they reached the door to Wade's apartment and he pushed it open.

"Welcome to casa del Wilson," he said in a cheery voice, stepping aside for her to pass.

Missy gazed around.

Wade's place was small and a little rough around the edges but was completely Wade's apartment.

The entire place was filled the numerous pop culture references. From the 'artwork' that plastered the walls, to the vinyl's and other random objects that littered the rest of the place.

Right in the centre of the room was a large hastily made bed. And for a moment Missy could just imagine what it would be like to wake up there next to the merc, with warm sunlight pouring in through the large bay window.

She quickly shook herself.

She needed to stop this.

She gave Wade a smile, placing down her purse and removing her coat.

"It's very you…" she said gently, picking up a coffee mug emblazoned with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She cocked an eye at him, teasingly.

Wade merely chuckled and headed over to a tiny kitchenette, hauling open a beaten up fridge door and pulling out two beers.

He glanced over at Missy as she stared around.

"Love the…. _artwork_ ," she said smirking at a framed poster of two naked women.

"Oh that's Marie and Jolene," he said with playful grin, coming to stand beside Missy to admire the picture, handing her a beer as he did so. "My ladies."

Missy smiled and gazed around once more.

"No Christmas decorations?" she asked with a coy smile, giving him a nudge.

Wade gave a frown.

"I do have some around here somewhere…." he said moving over to the bed and leaning down to glance underneath. "But's its only November, I've got plenty of time."

"It's December 12th, Wade," said Missy shaking her head, as Wade strolled over to a large cupboard in the corner.

"Fuck me," he said glancing at her. "Is it?"

Missy smirked as Wade gave a sudden yell.

"Aha!" he cried tugging out a large cardboard box and heaving it over onto the bed.

Missy sat down on his bed beside the box as Wade began to open it and rifle through, when suddenly the doorbell buzzed.

"That must be the pizza," said Wade glancing over his shoulder. "I'm gonna have to head downstairs. Wait for me, before you start to make my place look like Santa's fucking grotto please."

Missy smiled as Wade disappeared down the stairs.

She turned to the cardboard box at her side and pulled out a couple of strings of lights.

"Oh my god…" she said to herself suddenly grinning.

Wade came strutting through the door after a moment of two, carrying four large pizza boxes, to find Missy laughing behind her hand.

"What's so funny?" he asked, kicking the door closed behind him and placing the pizza down onto the counter.

Missy suddenly picked a small tacky-looking ornament from the box. It was a small ceramic ornament shaped like a pair of breasts, each adorned with tiny Santa hat. Underneath which, it read – _Happy Christmas from Hooters, Jacksonville._

"What is _this_?" she said making a face, as she pulled out another terrible ornament of an ugly looking beet with a large smiling face with a 'HO HO HO! written underneath in large glittery letters. "Where did you even get these?"

She let out another laugh as Wade grinned and strutted over.

He suddenly tugged out a small figure of a Canadian Mountie, riding a reindeer with a red nose from the box.

"There are terrible," she said tugging on her lip with her teeth and staring up at the merc. "I had no idea you had a penchant for terrible Christmas ornaments, Mr Wilson."

The merc smirked. "Maybe there's a lot you don't know about me," he said picking up the tiny plastic tree and stretching out the branches.

He placed up down onto a low side table, hanging the Mountie decoration onto it as Missy's eyes travelled over him.

Wade had always been a bit of mystery to her.

He knew almost everything about her but she knew so little about him.

She knew what his job was and had been, granted, and that he had grown up in Canada, but that was about it.

And yet, despite all this, Missy still felt as though so had known him all her life, despite it really being only just over a year since they had met.

"You enjoying the view there, sugar-bunny?" he said flashing her a look.

Missy reddened, turning back to the box.

She knew Wade was handsome. That was obvious to anyone.

But he made no effort with his appearance. He was about as low maintenance as they got. Always managing to look effortlessly cool, despite his completely uncool personality.

"So..." uttered Missy after moment, completely avoiding his gaze and plucking a horrendous plastic marijuana plant adorned with baubles with the words Happy Holi- _blaze_ scrawled across it, from the box. "…where do you want this?"

Ten minutes later and the place was already half decorated.

The pair were currently eating pizza and hanging Wade's terrible ornaments around his apartment.

Wade had stuck Wham!'s greatest hits on and now was singing _Wake me up before you go-go_ in an off-key note, as Missy reached up to hang a set of twinkling lights over a curtain rail, laughing at the merc as she did so.

"Hey, _George_ ," said Missy in a sarcastic tone. "Can you give me hand with these?"

Missy was tall, especially in her heels, but just couldn't quite manage to hang the last thread of lights.

She stretched, almost making it….when she suddenly felt Wade's firm body press up against hers from behind.

"Allow me," he said in a charming tone, his mouth lingering near to her ear.

Missy felt her breath catch in her throat, as Wade steadied himself with a gentle hand to her hip, leaning over her and hooking the lights over the rail.

She could feel his warm breath trickling over her slender neck, a sudden heat pooling inside her at his closeness.

She pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth, desperately wanting him to linger there, but after a second, Wade pulled away, strolling back over to the cardboard box.

Missy let out a long breath.

What was wrong with her this evening.

She was with David.

She needed to remember that.

She turned and glanced up at Wade to see him clapping his hands together.

"And were done," she said beaming and grabbing another slice of pizza and wolfing it down. "The place now looks like a _really_ festive whorehouse. Congratulations."

"You're welcome," said Missy with nod, smiling and strolling over to the large bay window, where her half-drunk bottle of beer now sat on a small table.

Missy took a seat on Wade's armchair, crossing her slender legs, as Wade plonked himself down on the couch opposite her, throwing the large pizza box down in front of them.

"So…" he asked after a long moment of silence, glancing up at her. "You been avoiding me?"

Missy knew that this was going to come up…

She reddened immediately, glancing down at the floor.

Her mind quickly flickered back to David.

She knew how mad he would be if he'd known she'd been here.

And how angry he'd get…at both her _and_ Wade…

"I'm sorry…" she said earnestly, shaking her head. "It's just that…."

She gave a gulp, trying to search for the right words.

"Well…it's just that…" she said in a quiet voice, toying with the hem of her skirt. "…I-I've been pretty busy…."

She trailed off, avoiding Wade's eye.

But she knew his gaze was fixed on her.

"Right…" said Wade in a disbelieving tone. "Because I thought maybe David had told you to stop seeing me."

Missy glanced up suddenly, giving another gulp.

Wade knew her too well.

"N-No, of course not," she lied, her face burning.

But she could feel tears starting to prick at her eyes as she thought of what the past few weeks had been like for her, cooped up at home, alone. With no-one to talk to.

Every time she had wanted to call Wade, she had thought back to David and what he had said. 'If you really loved me you would promise me you won't see him anymore.'

She did love David. So much.

But Wade was her friend. One of her only friends in fact.

He had been there for her. Throughout David's last affair and now…

But there was nothing going on between David and anyone else…. _now_. He was just working late. She had to keep telling herself that.

"Missy-" began Wade, frowning at her questioningly.

Missy's lip trembled, her eyes travelling to the floor once again.

"I just don't know what to do…" she said quietly.

She was so very confused.

She knew she shouldn't be here….

She would get into so much trouble if he ever found out…

"…I just…"

She looked up at Wade, who titled his head, his eyes _so_ full of concern.

Missy got up and came to sit beside Wade on the couch. She turned herself into him.

"I can't see you anymore…" she said sadly, her eyes falling again to her lap. "I'm sorry, Wade…"

The words broke her heart even to say.

"David says-" she continued, her voice shaky.

But Wade cut across her suddenly, taking her hand in his own.

"Fuck what David says…" he uttered shaking his head, before placing his other hand to her chin and lifting her sad face until her eyes met with his own. "You know when I met you, you wouldn't have given a rat's ass what he told you to do. You shouldn't listen to him. You know I'm gonna be there for you no matter what… whatever the fuck David tries to say!"

Missy breathed hard, her heart suddenly thudding in her chest as she gazed into Wade's dark brown eyes.

And before she could stop herself she had leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his….

For the shortest of moments Wade didn't react, but then Missy felt his lips begin to slowly move against hers.

Gentle at first…his hand snaking around her waist as Missy lifted hers to his chest. Then slowly becoming more and more desperate, heat rising in the two of them….

He tasted like candy apples….

Missy felt his tongue begin to move against hers as she moaned desperately into his mouth.

Hands pawed at the other's clothes as Wade pushed Missy back against the couch cushions, and Wade positioned himself between her legs.

Mouths moved hungrily, both completely uttered desperate for the other. Missy pushing herself against Wade's hips….

His hand sliding down her waist, coming to grip her thigh….

She wanted him…so so badly.

But suddenly, an image of David flashed up in her mind…

She stopped. Tugging her lips quickly away from Wade's.

She stared up at him wide eyed, as he slowly came to move off her, his eyes full of want.

"I'm sorry," said Missy in alarm, pulling herself away from him and getting swiftly to her feet, readjusting her skirt and smoothing down her blouse and long caramel hair.

What had she done?

If David ever found out about this…

"This was a mistake," uttered Missy, shaking her head and avoiding Wade's eye.

She quickly crossed the room grasping up her bag and threw on her coat, making for the door, when suddenly she felt a hand on her arm.

"Missy," said Wade breathlessly. His dark eyes searching her upset features. "Stay here. Look we can forget what just happened…..if that's what you want….. Just don't go back to him."

Missy gave a gulp, staring up into Wade's gentle eyes.

She was, right at this moment, so torn...

So so distraught.

She was terrified of what David would say if he ever found out. She was supposed to be his girlfriend. Ever loyal.

And look at what she had just done.

It was no wonder he had found comfort in the arms of other womenm with a girlfriend like her at home.

"I can't..." said Missy, her eyes full of worry and shame. "David will be home soon. I-I should get back to him-"

She pulled her arm from Wade's grip, and with that, tugged open the front door and fled down the stairs.

She didn't look back...

She couldn't...

She so desperately wanted to stay with Wade.

But David... She could already imagine the anger in his face.

Tears stung at her eyes as she ran from the building as fast as she could on her high-heels.

It was still raining, but Missy didn't care.

Fifteen minutes later she had somehow made it back to her own apartment, completely soaked to the skin.

Giving a small sob she fumbled for her keys and pushed open the door.

The lights were all on.

That must mean-

"Where the hell have you been? I've been home for an hour already," came David's voice as he stepped into the tiny hallway.

He looked irritated, his broad jaw set.

Suddenly felt how cold she really was. She was soaked through and freezing.

David's blue eyes looked her up and down.

"You walked home in this? Look at the state of you," he said with a scowl.

Missy opened her mouth to utter an excuse but David's phone suddenly beeped from his tanned hand. He glanced down at it instantly. His frown deepening as he read whatever was in the screen.

As he typed a reply, Missy made to walk by him.

All she wanted to do was to take a shower and warm up a little.

"So where were you, huh?" snapped David, his voice sounding slightly more angry than it did a couple of moments ago. As if something on his phone had riled him up.

"I was at work..." Missy lied. She felt terrible for doing so.

This was her boyfriend she was treating this way.

He loved her so much and she should never be betraying him like this...

But David was barely listening his phone having beeped again. He gritted his teeth as he read what was on the screen.

Missy's eyes searched his features, getting tenser and tenser by the second.

"What are we having for dinner?" he suddenly said shooting her a dark look. "Or what, am I just supposed to starve?"

Missy glanced down at her rain-sodden clothes.

"I-I could make you something..." she offered, hoping that he would suggest she could change first.

"Wow, brilliant," snapped David in a sarcastic voice, as another text sounded on his phone. "I come home to spend an evening with my fucking girlfriend and she says she ' _could_ ' make me dinner... Y'know Missy, sometimes I don't even know why I bother coming home."

Missy felt panic rise in her.

"I'm sorry..." she uttered quickly, her eyes wide.

"Do you even still love me?" He said pointing his finger at her. "Because sometimes it feels like you don't-"

"I do..." Missy said hurriedly.

Tears pricked at her eyes once more.

"Really? Because look at you. You're a mess," he said staring her up at down disapprovingly. "And you wonder why I'm never home anymore..."

Missy gave a gulp, desperately trying to stop the tears from falling.

She had always tried her hardest with her appearance.

On her dates with David she always make sure she wore her hair the way he liked, wore her make up a certain way. Wore the outfits he chose for her...

But she had disappointed him, yet again.

"I'm sorry..." she repeated, wiping at her tear and rain soaked cheeks, running her hands through her wet hair.

She couldn't even look at him. He must be disgusted with her right now.

What kind of girlfriend was she?

"I-I'll go make dinner..." she said, keeping her head bowed and heading into the kitchen, cold and upset.

She deserved this.

For what happened earlier worn Wade

It hurt her to even think of the merc right now.

Part of her so desperately wanted to back with him at his apartment, eating pizza. She could still feel him on her lips, his warm, gentle hands on her body. The desperation she had felt for him…

But that made her a terrible person.

It was David she needed to be thinking of right now.

* * *

Forty minutes later and Missy was sat at the dinner table beside David.

She has somehow quickly managed to serve up a nice meal of seasoned chicken, green beans and potatoes. And was also able to get changed into some dry clothes.

She chanced a glance up at David who was toying with his plate of food, paying more attention to his cell phone.

He was tapping at it furiously with one hand, as if writing an angry reply to whoever was on the other end.

Missy gave a gulp, and let her eyes drop to her plate once more.

Ten minutes of silence later, David pushed his plate away and got up from his seat suddenly.

He pressed his phone quickly to his ear and disappeared from the room.

Missy got up from the table herself taking the plates into the kitchen.

She could hear the distant sound of David from the bedroom, his voice raised in hushed whispers at someone over the phone.

Giving a trembling sigh, she scraped the leftovers into the waste disposal before placing the dishes into the sink and heading back into the living room.

Missy dropped down onto the couch, curling her legs beneath her.

Right now she felt empty...

That was the only way she could describe it...

A second later David joined her, tossing his phone down onto the coffee table and flicking on the TV,, before taking a seat beside her.

He flung him arm over the back of the couch, spreading his legs wide. Missy brightened momentarily.

This was the way it used to be.

Just the two of them, snuggling up together in front of a movie.

Missy glanced over at David.

He still looked angry, his jaw set.

She wanted to apologise to him. For being such a shit girlfriend... For managing to disappoint him time after time...

Missy was just about to open her mouth to speak, when David suddenly turned to her, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into him.

Pressing his lips to hers. Hard.

Perhaps too hard...

David pushed her back against the couch roughly, his tongue entering her mouth.

This was all she had wanted for so so long.

Back to how it used to be...

But it was never like _this_.

David's hands were all over her, pressing himself against her. Hurting her...

Missy pushed him suddenly away, breathing hard….

David's eyes became black.

"What the fuck?" he said angrily, shaking his head.

Missy paled.

What had she done?

"I'm sorry ..." she said quickly, forcing a smile and shaking her own head. "I was just... L-Lets carry on..."

She made to kiss him again but David tugged his head away from her. His eyebrows knitted together furiously.

"What? Are you turning into some sort of frigid bitch now is that it?" he snapped.

The words stung.

"No, no..." said Missy hurriedly, desperately trying to explain herself.

"You realise I could have any girl," he said sitting back up. "And yet I still choose to be with you... And this is how you thank me."

Missy felt panic rising within her.

"I didn't mean it-" she started.

But suddenly David's phone beeped from the coffee table.

He reached for it instantly, like a cat on a mouse.

Missy stared up at him, watching as a sudden flicker of a smile appeared on his face, at whatever was on the screen.

David quickly got to his feet, grabbing his coat.

"W-where are you going?" She asked. Terrified to even know the answer.

"Work," he stated bluntly, shoving his coat over his shoulders.

"It's 8.45?!" said Missy getting to her own feet.

But David didn't even look at her, instead he merely headed for the door.

"Them don't wait up," he said with a shrug, and without so much as a backward glance in her direction, he was gone.

And Missy could do nothing more than to collapse onto the sofa, bursting into tears.

She didn't even notice the sound of her cell phone buzzing inside her purse. With the words ' _Wade calling...'_ across the brightly-lit screen.

* * *

 **Thanks so much to Noface, HahahaHarleyQuinn22, kaayrakoi, YaoiLovinKitsune, katiesgotagun, , BellaFantasia, ImmaSlytherout, Dragonmaster789, Lucia and EliseWatson for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Wade stared down at his phone.

It had been three days since he had seen or heard from Missy, and worry consumed him.

He had seen the look on her face after they had kissed… It was one of worry and panic.

Part of him didn't even understand why she had gone back to David. When all he seemed to do was cause her so much torment.

But in the end it would always be her decision.

And regardless what she did, Wade knew exactly how he felt about her…

And _nothing_ was going to change that.

Whether she wanted to be with him or not, he wanted her to be happy.

It was 7pm and the merc was stood outside Missy's apartment building.

It had stopped raining a couple of days ago, and now the evening's air was cold and crisp.

Wade could see a cloud of breath before him, as he stared up at the stone steps leading up to the outside door.

He was just going to go up there and ask if she was ok, regardless of whether David was there or not. That was it.

He just need to make sure….

* * *

Missy had just got home from work to find David already making plans to go out again.

"I'm just meeting some buddies on the Upper East side," he said with a shrug, when Missy questioned him.

Missy still in her pencil skirt, blouse and heels, her hair up in a long sleek ponytail, frowned over towards him, placing her handbag down onto the couch.

"A-Are you going to be late?" she questioned.

David had apologised to her for his actions a few nights ago.

He had blamed it on tiredness, complaining that his boss had been riding him about a big project he had on at the moment.

He had of course, told her that he would make it up to her, and that they could go out for a nice meal.

But yet again, David's plans had changed last minute without her knowledge.

She had picked out a dress she knew he liked, and had even bought a new red lipstick for him. A colour she hated, but knew he preferred her to wear when they went out.

But now, it was sure to be another evening in alone.

"Probably," he said, giving a sigh, barely listening to what she was saying. He didn't even look up at her, instead, checking the time on his large Rolex watch.

He had only come home to shower and change, a was now in a fresh white shirt Missy had never seen on him before, smelling of a strong musky aftershave.

"Are you going to be out again tomorrow night? I just thought maybe we could go and see a movie or doing something nice together…" she tried giving a small smile, but David merely looked up, shooting her a scowl.

"Geez," he said shoving past her and heading out into the hallway to grab his jacket. "Can I just have one night, where I don't have to feel guilty for leaving you?"

Missy glanced down at the floor, shamefaced.

"Sorry," he murmured quickly. "It's only because you suggested-"

"Give it a rest!" he said in a loud voice, cutting across her. "It's no wonder I never take you anywhere with you whining like a fucking dog the entire time."

Missy paled, taking a couple of steps back, staring up at her boyfriend.

She felt so ashamed of herself for making him feel this way.

He was right. There was no wonder he never took her out anymore.

"You're right," she said in a quiet tone, giving a nod. "I-I'm sorry. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that she reached over to kiss him on his chiselled cheek but David had already turned away, tugging the front door open and stepping out.

Missy could do nothing but give a long shaky sigh, as the door swung shut in front of her.

* * *

Wade stood outside the door to Missy's apartment, his hand raised in a knock when he suddenly heard strained voices.

He paused and listened.

It was Missy and David having some sort of argument.

David's voice was raised and his tone sharp.

"…It's no wonder I never take you anywhere, with you whining like a fucking dog the entire time…" he heard the man say.

Wade's eyes blackened suddenly.

Right now he felt so much hatred for this one man, he could feel his blood boiling in his veins.

He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

Wade was stood outside Missy's apartment building, leaning up against the wall in the darkness.

His jaw was set.

It was merely a moment later that he saw a familiar figure come strolling down the steps, phone clutched in his hand, illuminating his tanned features.

Wade let out a low growl.

His eyes narrowing.

David hadn't even noticed him standing in the darkness….when Wade suddenly leapt upon him.

The merc grabbed the man's arm, pinning it roughly behind his back and shoving him suddenly up against a wall, face first.

David let out a cry.

"T-Take my wallet…" he said in a cowardly voice, before his eye suddenly locked onto Wade. His head twisted awkwardly.

"Y-You?"

"Yeah me…" snarled the merc, his mouth lingering near to David's ear.

Wade only had an inch on him in height, but right at this moment, seemed to tower over the dark-haired man.

"What the fuck do you want?" David managed to spit out, as Wade gave him another violent shove into the brick wall, causing blood to pour from his nose.

"I know you're cheating on her," said Wade in a low intimidating voice. "Haven't we fucking been through this before?"

Wade and David had gone through a horrible slanging match seven months ago, after Missy had found out David had been cheating on her the first time.

But of course, he had grovelled and managed to wheedle his way back into Missy's affections once again. Much to Wade's dismay.

"I-I'm not-" lied David.

But Wade tightened his grip on the man's arm, twisting the limb up towards his shoulder blades.

"Don't even bother lying you me, you fucking asshole," he said in a dangerous voice. "If I hear that you have hurt her in any way. I will fucking kill you. Actually not just kill you… I will dismember you piece by fucking piece and enjoy it when it do….Are we clear?"

David gave a whimper.

"Are we fucking clear?" repeated Wade with a growl, giving him another shove.

"Mmhmm," managed David, trembling within Wade's grasp.

"Good," said the merc in a low whisper into David's ear.

Suddenly he let go of the pathetic dark haired man…

And before David could even turn around, Wade had disappeared off into the night.

* * *

Missy was stood in the kitchen when she heard the front door slam.

She brightened.

It was David.

He had changed his mind. She knew it…

Her heart leapt as she dreamt of where he would whisk her off to this evening for a nice romantic meal.

Quickly Missy, turned heading back into the living room. Only to see-

"David?" she said, her eyes widening in horror.

Her boyfriend was stood there, blood pouring from his nose. His previously crisp white shirt ruined.

His face was twisted into a furious scowl.

She strutted quickly over to him on her high heels.

"W-What happened?" she stared, trying to reach out from him…

But David shoved her away.

"This is your fault," he snapped, pointing a finger at her face. "Your so called friend Wade Wilson did this to me."

He marched over to the bathroom, wiping at his bloody nose with the back of his hand.

Missy paled.

"W-Wade did this?" she asked, following him.

David shot her a dark look, running water from the sink faucet and washing the blood from his face.

"That's what I fucking said didn't I?" he shouted. "Or did I stutter?"

Missy jumped at his outburst. She lingered by the door, her hands scrunched nervously at her sides.

He turned back towards her, wiping at his face with a hand towel.

"What the fuck have you been telling him, huh?" he said taking a step towards her.

Missy's eyes widened. "Nothing…" she said looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

Here she was, yet again, lying to her own boyfriend.

She watched as David unbuttoned his shirt, peeled it from his body and flung it unceremoniously into the laundry basket, missing her face by mere inches.

He stared into the mirror, examining his bruised face.

"I'm sorry," uttered Missy quietly.

She felt terrible.

But David merely scowled at her over his shoulder.

"You should be," he said storming past her and heading into the bedroom, tugging open the wardrobe door. "You realise this is all down to you."

Missy followed him, her head bowed low, like a scolded pet.

She watched as he put on another, this time dark shirt, buttoning it up quickly.

"Y-You're still going out?" she asked taking a step towards him, her sad eyes looking him up and down.

But David didn't answer her. He merely shoved back past her, heading out of the bedroom door once again.

And before Missy could even move, she heard the front door slam loudly, causing the entire apartment to shudder.

She gave a gulp.

What had Wade done?

He had ruined everything between her and David…

She gave a sudden dark frown and stormed over to the couch, grabbing her coat and flinging it quickly on over her blouse and skirt.

Wade was going to have to explain himself to her…

Right now…

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Missy arrived at Wade's building.

It was a dark night and freezing cold, but right now she didn't care.

She was only there a moment, when a couple appeared through the glass door, leaving it open just long enough for Missy to shuffle inside.

Her face was set as she climbed the stairs in her skyscraper- high heels.

She was furious for what Wade had done to David.

Part of her was so angry at him…

And yet, the way David had spoken to her…

The way he had treated her….

It hurt.

She gave a gulp as she reached Wade' door, hammering her fist loudly upon it. She flicked back her long, smooth caramel ponytail and waited.

A second passed…

Then another…

Until the door was finally flung open.

Stood there was Wade, his face serious.

He had on a grey hooded jacket thrown over a white t-shirt and jeans. As casual as ever but this still didn't stop Missy's breath catching in her throat slightly as she saw him.

But she was here for a reason.

"Why did you do that?" she said, shaking her head, her face set into a deep scowl.

"What?" said Wade, in a tired voice, gazing at her.

He obviously knew exactly what she was talking about, but his face gave nothing away.

Missy took a step towards him. She had no time for his bullshit. Not today.

"You know what.." she said incredulously, her voice raised. "Why are getting involved in my life, Wade?"

But the merc gave a dark frown.

"You know exactly why," he snapped, bringing himself up to his full height, staring down at her. "Because you're my friend-"

"Yeah and David's my boyfriend!" yelled Missy, not caring what if Wade's neighbours could hear her. She was so furious at the merc for not showing any remorse for what he had done to the man she-

Well, …the man she-

She loved David…didn't she?

She stared up at Wade.

"He's a fucking asshole who treats you like shit….and you just sit there and take it…" began Wade, his voice accusing.

But Missy scowled, her eyes flashing dangerously. She was so angry at him right now.

"What the hell has it even got to do with you?" she shouted.

"It has everything to do with me, when I have to watch that motherfucker grind you down," he said his jaw set and his brow furrowed. "Every time I see you it's like that spark has disappeared a bit more. I can't fucking bare to watch that."

But Missy shook her head.

"Why do you even care, Wade-" she said exasperatedly, staring up at him. But the merc cut across her suddenly…

"Because I'm fucking crazy about you!" he shouted, his eyes locked on hers.

Missy stopped, gazing up at him, breathing hard…

She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest.

And before she could stop herself…. she had pounced on him, pressing her lips to his.

This time Wade reacted instantly, his rough hand reaching up to her face, his other slipping down her spine.

She pushed against him roughly, her hands tugging at his jacket, sliding it from his shoulders.

Heat rising in her…

In him…

Tongues moving against the others.

She could taste candy apples…and the taste of want…. of need…

After a moment of two she gasped for breath, pulling away from him just long enough to pull the t-shirt from over his head.

He kissed at her slender neck as she quickly unbuttoned her blouse, allowing it to pool onto the floor.

Missy managed to gasp, as his tongue lapped against her skin, before capturing his lips in hers once again.

A warmth pooled inside her…as she reached around, unzipping her pencil skirt, and pushing it from her hips.

She wanted him so, so badly right now and by his heavy lidded gaze , he wanted her too…

All she had on was a set of lacy black underwear and a pair of black patent high heels. And as Wade tore his lips away from hers, she watched as he glanced down momentarily, giving a growl of approval. Before his mouth met with hers again.

This time, his hands gripped her thighs and he lifted her easily, kicking the front door shut as he did so.

Wade carried her over to his bed, before dropping her gently down onto the mattress, hovering over her.

He kissed again, as if he never wanted his lips to leave hers… so desperate to taste her…

He left a trail of kisses down her jaw…her neck…over her chest…

His hands sliding down her thighs…

His kisses reached her stomach…

Missy gave a gulp… breathing hard…

Wade's fingers seemed to dance over the top of her lacy panties… his kisses moving lower...

And lower…

Before suddenly…

Missy gasped... tossing her head back… her eyes rolling back in her head.

Her mouth slowly parting…

A moan of pleasure escaping her soft lips…...

* * *

 **Thank you so much to kaayrakoi, DragonMaster789, PepperCornPie, BellaFantasia, ImmaSlytherout, Noface, YaoiLovinKitsune and HahahaHarleyQuinn22 for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one?**

 **Leave a comment and let me know what you thought...**

 **Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Only a tiny chapter. Hope you enjoy…**

* * *

Missy blinked open her eyes, as the warm morning sunshine trickled over her face.

She felt a warm body beneath hers.

And it took her a moment or two to realise where she was.

She was in Wade's bed.

Wade Wilson's bed.

She and the merc tangled between cool sheets, her head on his shoulder and his arm holding her tightly to him.

What had she done?

Last night had been a whirlwind.

Hot bodies pressed up against one another.

Desperate moans and grunts gently escaping their lips…

She had wanted him so much…wanted to feel his touch….his warmth…

And he had wanted her too…

His hands memorising every curve of her body…his lips tracing every inch of her skin…

Missy's heart pounded inside her chest as she chanced a glance up at the sleeping mercenary. He looked so content, almost happy in his dreams.

But all of this had been a mistake.

As much as she had wanted it…

And as much as she wanted nothing more than to remain her beside the merc, held tightly in his strong embrace…

She couldn't do this.

She had David.

And just the thought of how angry he would be if he ever found out…

Missy gave a gulp, prising herself from Wade's arms.

She was a cheat.

She was no better than David had been.

Her underwear lay beside the bed, where Wade had gently slipped them from her skin, the previous night…

Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered how it had felt….

Wade had focused on her…everything he did was for her pleasure…. and hers alone…

He made sure she had got there, not once, but twice, before he had allowed himself any sort of release.

He had been so gentle and tender, warm lips whispering into her ear, his dark brown eyes gazing into hers…

She had never felt like that with David.

Every time they had sex it was over in minutes. David making sure he got exactly what he wanted, leaving Missy always so unfulfilled…

But it had been so different with Wade. So far removed from his usual cocky smirk and swagger.

He had taken his time with her…

Making sure every minute for her was perfect…

Missy quickly picked up her underwear, tugging her panties up her thighs and slipping on her bra.

But as much as it _had_ been perfect, she was, right now, being so selfish.

This had all been a huge mistake…right?

She belonged to David.

But just the thought of going back to him….

Missy felt like crying.

She was so so confused.

And so so torn.

All she knew, was that she need to clear her head.

Heading over to the door she pulled on her pencil skirt, blouse and coat, which lay in a pool next to Wade's white t-shirt and grey hooded sweater.

She felt like crying.

She so desperately wanted to go over to and wake the merc up.

Have him tell her it was all going to be ok.

But she didn't deserve that.

Not right now…

Missy, with worry and torment biting at her insides, chanced one more longing glance over at the still-sleeping mercenary, before slipping out of the apartment and closing the door gently shut behind her.

* * *

Wade heard his front door snap quietly shut, waking him from his slumber.

And it took him barely a second to realise that he was, once again, alone.

She had gone…

Slipped out before he had awoken.

Wade rubbed a hand over his worn and tired face, giving a long sigh as he did so.

* * *

Missy stepped up onto the doorstep, giving a gulp.

Just being here… she could feel all her anxiousness, all her fear… just ebbing way.

She gave a gentle knock on the door…

It was only a second before a face, Missy recognised too well, appeared on the others side of the screen.

Missy gave a small smile, feeling tears began to prick at her eyes.

"Melissa?" uttered the old lady before her, cocking her head up at her, eyes roving across Missy's tired features.

Missy's lip trembled as the woman suddenly pulled her into a warm, tender hug.

"Hey, Mom…" managed Missy in a quiet voice, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

She gave a sob.

Then another.

Then another.

She couldn't help it….Breaking down in her Mom's arms.

"Oh, sweetheart. What are you doing here? What's wrong?" uttered the elderly lady, her face full of concern. "Come inside, my darling. Tell me everything…"

* * *

 **Sorry it was just a short chapter. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Thanks so so much to , The Captain's Muse, ErynLasgalen3791, Dragonmaster789, kaayrakoi, dancindonna, ImmaSlytherout, katiesgotagun, BellaFantasia, EliseWatson and FreyaCabanas for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **I appreciate every single comment you leave and it always spurs me to update** ** _that_** **much faster. As long as you don't mind me updating this fast, that is!**

 **Anyway, let me know what you thought of this shortie… this long ride certainly isn't over yet….**

 **Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed by quickly.

Missy had decided to stay on with her Mom over the Christmas holidays, much to her mother's delight.

Her Mom lived down with Missy's Aunt down in Florida. She suffered from terrible arthritis but that hadn't stopped her Mom doting on her completely over the past few days.

Missy had of course told her Mom everything. How she had betrayed her boyfriend of two years…how she had slept with Wade, her best friend…

But she had _also_ told her how the merc had made her feel. How much she had hated being apart from him. And the guilt she felt not feeling the same about David.

Her mother had merely smiled and told her that she obviously already knew what she wanted.

So now here Missy was, back on the darkening city streets, having just hopped out of a cab from the airport.

And she wanted to find him.

Wade.

To explain to him how she was feeling. Why she had just left like that…

She had had seventeen missed calls from Wade since she had been gone. Much more than the three she had received from David.

But this wasn't a game.

This was her life.

And she was an idiot for trying to play two men at once.

Missy had made her decision….

She had already tried Wade's apartment, but there had been no answer.

So there was only one more place she knew the merc might be at this moment…

Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls, a dingy little bar that Wade's often frequented.

He had dragged her there once, a long, long time ago for a drink and proceeded to get her horrendously drunk on a work night. He had ended up carrying her home over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, the two of them singing an off-key rendition of Journey's _Don't Stop Believing_ the entire way home. David luckily had not been home that night, to see her in such a state.

She glanced over at the dingy little sign and stepped through the small red doorway, in dark jeans and a pair of high heels with her usual chic raincoat thrown over the top. All she had with her, was a small carry-on her mother hand leant her after Missy had turned up at her doorstep with nothing but her purse and cell phone.

It was 9pm and the bar was already crowded.

It was two days until New Year's and there was already a buzz in the air.

Missy had a gift for Wade stuffed in her bag and her heart pounded at the mere thought of seeing him again.

Feeling his strong hands on her body…his gentle touch…

She strutted past a couple of drunken biker types, who looked her up and down, and turned the corner.

Her eyes travelled across the room, her lips curved up into a smile.

But suddenly she froze.

Paling…

For stood at the bar was Wade, in his sheepskin jacket, usual messy hair and dazzling smile.

But standing before him, her hands pressed up against his broad chest, was a very attractive woman with short brown hair and a teasing smile.

Wade was gazing down at her chuckling, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip.

They looked perfect together.

The woman's lips lingering close to the merc's as they spoke.

Missy gulped, his breathing shallow in her chest.

She couldn't blame him for moving on.

For finding someone else.

After all, she had just left him…

Had no contact with him for two weeks…

And besides….

She was with David…

Missy gave another painful gulp.

She was David's girlfriend….and not Wade's.

Wade had been her friend… and that was all.

Obviously she had been such an idiot to think otherwise.

She felt tears pricking at her eyes and she knew she couldn't speak to him.

Not tonight….

She just…she just wanted to sleep and cry…and sleep some more.

So turning on her heel, Missy fled the bar, pushing past a couple of men in leather jackets as she did so, and running out once more into the cool night.

* * *

For the past two weeks Wade had done nothing but pine.

He had spent a miserable Christmas here in Weasel's bar with the many, many other misfits who had no better places to go for the holidays.

He was utterly upset.

He presumed that Missy had gone straight back to David. Obviously, immediately regretting her night spent with him.

Wade had wanted her for so, so long…

And he had made sure he had appreciated every inch of her soft skin…memorising the feel of her under his fingertips.

For one night she had been his and his alone…

But Missy had obviously not felt the same.

Now the merc was stood, propping up the bar in Sister Margaret's, having just finished a job, threatening a young kid who had been stalking a young girl.

But he wasn't alone.

Mere moments after he had announced that he was buying drinks for everyone at the bar, _she_ had appeared.

She was sexy… teasing…and everything the merc should want…

And he knew that she would help to take her mind off everything…oh, so well…

But the merc knew how he felt… and not even this naughty little vixen could change that…

Wade gazed down at the dark-haired woman before him. "Look-"

"Vanessa," she purred.

"-Vanessa," said Wade smiling and prising her hands from him, gently. "You seem like a lovely …girl. But sadly, my heart belongs to someone else."

Vanessa gave a smile, taking a step back, looking interested.

"Oh yeah?" she said bouncing on her hip. "Tell me more... is she the Princess Buttercup to your Westley? "

Wade gave a sad smile.

"Probably more like the Leia to my Han, with her brother, aka her actual boyfriend, getting in the way," said the merc with a sigh.

He slumped down onto the barstool behind him, looking despondent.

"It's just like….he's got some sort of fucking hold on her," said Wade, running a hand over his face. "And no matter what I do…"

He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Sorry," he said glancing up and cocking a smile at Vanessa. "I should just pay you to be my therapist for the night."

"Honey," she said, placing a hand on his broad shoulder, giving it a pat. "You wouldn't be the first."

Wade glanced up, as Weasel appeared behind the bar once more.

"Is he still fucking pining for his dream girl?" said Weasel in a strong drawl. "I told you, you just need to go out there and fight for her, man."

Wade frowned.

"Well that's a pretty fucking hard thing to do when she doesn't feel the same," said the merc in an irritable voice.

"No, he's right," said Vanessa with a nod, gesturing to Weasel with nod of her head. "You need to tell her all of this this. How you feel about her."

Wade glanced between his friend and Vanessa. He gave smile.

"Forgive me, Vanessa," said Wade, cheering up a little. "… I haven't introduced you to my entirely fuckable buddy Weasel, here. Who has enough cash behind that bar to last him a lifetime with you."

Weasel grinned as Vanessa turned her head in his direction smiling.

"I'm not gonna deny that…" said the barman, as Vanessa pulled at her lip, paying him her full attention.

"Weasel," said the spectacle-wearing man, holding out his hand.

"Vanessa," she said, purring into his ear, as she leaned forwards, taking his hand, Weasel giving a groan of pleasure.

Wade raised his eyebrows, give a chuckle and shuffling away. At least one of them would have a good night tonight…

* * *

Missy turned her key in the lock and pushed open the door to her apartment.

She wanted so much to cry.

But all of this…it was her fault.

This was what she deserved.

She was barely through the hallway when a sudden figure appeared before her.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" said the imposing figure of David blocking her path, his voice raised. "Two fucking weeks I've been here on my own, and _now_ you show up?"

Missy cowered by the wall, giving a gulp.

He was right to shout at her like that.

David took a step toward her.

"I've had to cook and clean for myself…over fucking Christmas! While you just swan off and don't even fucking bother telling anyone where you're going," his tone was biting, his eyes dark. "You utter selfish fucking bitch."

Missy's eyes immediately dropped to the floor, her cheeks burning red.

She deserved that.

She deserved everything.

What she had done to David…it was despicable.

"I even had to haggle with your bosses for you to keep your job," he spat. "Told them your fucking aunt had died. You'd better fucking appreciate that."

"I do…" Missy uttered quickly.

But David had already closed the gap between them, grabbing her arm tightly.

His fingernails digging into her skin painfully.

"You're fucking disgusting, look at you," he spat, his face a mere inch from her own. "You should be lucky I'm even thinking of taking you back. You look like you've gained 50 pounds in a couple of weeks."

His blue eyes looked her up and down, his mouth fixed into a disgusted grimace.

Missy hung her head ashamedly.

"Are you even listening to me?" he said grabbing her face roughly with his other hand.

Missy's eyes widened and she gave a hurried and frightened nod, letting out a whimper as she did so.

"Good," spat David suddenly letting go and slinking off in the direction of the living room.

Missy breathed hard and willed herself not to cry.

She deserved everything she got.

David was right.

She should be lucky he had decided to still take her back….

And he was right, she _wasn't_ good enough for him. She wasn't good enough for either man… she knew that now.

It was no wonder Wade had moved on.

She gave a hard gulp, walking over to the bedroom, passing the living room as she went.

David was sat on the sofa, imported beer in one hand and phone in the other.

Her heart thudded in her chest.

She was so, so terrified of upsetting him anymore. Terrified of what he would do.

Silently Missy headed into the bedroom, placing her handbag down onto the bed.

She knew she had been an idiot.

She had treated both Wade, and more importantly David terribly.

And now Wade had found someone else…. someone better…

And as far as David went…well, she needed to count herself lucky he was still willing to put up with her…

She sat down on the bed, rubbing at her sore arm, bruised from where David had grabbed her, her eyes full of tears.

All of this…this was no less than she deserved…

* * *

 **Sorry that was a sad one…but don't give up yet!**

 **Thanks to FreyaCabanas, katiesgotagun, BellaFantasia, dancindonna, , kaayrakoi, Faye, AllAwesomness, Dragonmaster789, PepperCornPie, YaoiLovinKitsune, ImmaSlytherout and EliseWatson for reviewing.**

 **Thanks for every single one of your comments. I am constantly checking my phone in work to read you lovely words. Please add me on twitter (link in bio). I would love to connect with all of you lovelies! :)**

 **Anyway I hope that chapter was ok! Let me know what you thought of it.**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Three long months passed, and the warmth of spring seemed to be very much in the air.

But while the people of the city were happy, enjoying the sunshine and blossoms of late March….Missy's life right now, was miserable.

In the long days since her return from Florida, things in her life had gradually began to get more and more wearing.

David was barely around anymore, telling her, of course, that he was working late at the office or going out with friends.

Missy had joined a gym and went running every morning at 6am.

David's constant reminder that she was piling on the pounds hurt like a knife through her chest each and every day. In her eyes she could see no change to her appearance but if David said it, then it must be true….

She ate salads whenever she could and worked out until she was sore and yet his insults about her appearance still managed to come thick and fast, even _after_ she had dropped a jean size.

But this was for her own good. David loved her. And, as he always said, he know what was best for her.

Missy barely went out anymore, unless it was to work or the gym and had stopped socialising with friends.

And even at work her colleagues had stopped inviting her to things after she had made excuse and after excuse telling them she couldn't turn up to birthdays and after-work drinks.

David had told her that this was for the best. That she didn't need anyone apart from him. And he was right…of course he was…

But the evenings and weekends, to her, were a lonely time…

It was a 6pm on a Friday, and Missy had just arrived home from work.

She was exhausted. She had spent every morning at the gym this week and every part of her seemed to ache. All she really wanted to do was snuggle down onto the sofa and watch tv with her boyfriend…or anyone in fact. She just wanted some company…someone to talk to…

As much as Missy had tried to forget about Wade, it was easier said than done.

She constantly yearned for him….for not only his touch…but his kind words, sense of humour and smile.

She missed him more than words could describe, and it hurt her to even think of him.

Missy climbed the stairs up towards her apartment.

But as she reached her front door, David tugged it open, on his way out.

He was dressed in a light blue shirt, jacket and jeans. His dark-hair perfectly coiffed.

He stared at her boredly as she stopped in front of him.

"I'm heading out, Danny's had a promotion," he said in a flat tone, holding the door open for her to enter. "I'll probably be back late."

Missy gave a nod, her eyes falling to the floor.

This statement was of course no surprise to her, but it didn't make it any less disappointing.

"Ok," she muttered quietly.

She felt David's gaze on her.

"What? Is that it?" he said suddenly. "Don't I even get a kiss?"

Missy glanced up at him, softening.

"Of course…" she said giving a half smile before pecking him on his smooth cheek.

He gave her a smile, his eyes roving across her features.

"Why don't you go to the gym again tonight?" he said, reaching up and kneading at her shoulder. "Might do you some good."

Missy gave a small gulp. That was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"I-I went this morning…" she said gazing up at him.

Her boyfriend gave her a serious look and for a moment his eyes travelled down her body.

"Ok…then…" he said unconvincingly, letting go of her shoulder and turning away from her. "Well, see you later maybe."

And with that he left the apartment shutting the door behind him.

Missy sucked in a difficult breath.

Maybe she _should_ go to the gym again. She had seen the way David had looked at her, like he was disappointed.

But she wasn't sure whether her body could face it right now…

Missy peeled off her raincoat, hanging it up in the hallway before heading into the living room and slumping down onto the sofa.

She sat back, letting her head hit the cushions behind her….feeling so so alone.

* * *

Wade was sat at Weasel's bar slumped over a large glass of whisky.

It had been three months since he had seen Missy and it hurt to even think of her any more.

After everything that had happened between them, she had still gone back to David.

Wade had called her endless times but Missy never picked up. All he wanted was to be with her. Even if it just meant hanging out like they used to….watching tv…or eating crappy food…

But much as he wanted to go around there and beat the living crap out of David, he knew he couldn't.

She had chosen David over him, and that really said it all.

Wade lifted the glass to his lips, throwing the burning alcohol down his throat.

"Hey big guy," came a sudden purring voice at his side. "We meet again…"

The merc turned to see Vanessa sidling up to him. She had on a small black dress and black boots with painted red lips, curved up into a smile.

Her hair was longer now, down to her shoulders and she looked, well...… _hot_.

Wade gave a her a smile.

"Yes we do..." he said, turning towards her to face her fully.

"I'm guessing Han never got his Leia," she said hopping onto the barstool beside him. "That why you're here drinking away your Friday night?"

Wade glanced down into his glass, letting out a sigh.

"I kinda lost her to the dark side," he said in a tired voice, running hand down his long face.

Vanessa gave a pout.

"That totally sucks…" she said nudging him with her shoulder. "But you know if you ever want some company…"

Wade looked up at her suddenly.

He couldn't do this…

Could he…?

Vanessa was very attractive… and he could sleep with her…tonight….if he wanted...

No, he _should_ sleep with her…

Wade tugged his wallet from his back pocket.

"You wanna…..um…come back to mine… I can get us a pizza…and we can binge watch a tv show…or, err, something…." he said pulling the 400 dollars from his pocket and handing it to her, knowing full well that this night would probably lead to sex. It _should_ lead to sex. At least it would help to take his mind off Missy, if only for one night…

Vanessa took the wad of cash gently, her fingers brushing against his as she did so.

"Baby, for 400 bucks we can do whatever you want tonight…" she said grinning, suddenly taking his hand in hers and pulling him from the seat and out into the cold night…

* * *

Missy sat on the sofa...her eyes closed…

The tv was off and the entire apartment was still and quiet, save for a the clock on the wall on the far side of the living room.

This was no life… and she knew it.

Spending each and every evening cooped up on her own.

Her eyes snapped suddenly open and she grasped her phone from her purse, dialling a number….

She needed to speak to someone…

After a few seconds a familiar voice answered.

"Hi Mom it's me," she said quietly.

"Oh Missy," said her Mom cheerfully from down the line. "How are you sweetie? I've been worried about you. I've barely heard from you since I saw you at Christmas."

Missy glanced down at her lap sadly.

She had been so tired and despondent that just the thought of putting on a cheerful voice an lying to her Mom was unbearable.

"I know, it's my fault, I-I've just been…a bit busy at work…" she lied, giving a painful gulp.

"Well it's so good to hear from you," came her Mom's voice. "How's David?"

Her voice sounded cautious, almost as if she was expecting to hear news on Missy's boyfriend.

"He's great," said Missy giving a nod. She couldn't even think of anything else to say about him, right now.

"And your friend Wade?" tried her Mom after a long moment. "How's he?"

Missy pulled at a loose thread on her grey pencil skirt. "I haven't really seen him since I got back…" she admitted in a quiet voice.

Her Mom gave a sigh over the phone.

"And why not?" she uttered. "You told me he was your friend. You shouldn't throw that away sweetie," she said encouragingly. "Why don't you give him a call or go over to see him? Did you give him that gift you bought when you were down here, yet?"

"No…" she said, biting her lip.

"Then go on, go over and see him now," said her Mom. Missy could tell by her voice that she was smiling. "Promise me."

"Ok…I will," said Missy. "I promise. I'll speak to you soon. I miss you."

"Bye honey, I miss you too," said her Mom as Missy hung up the phone.

Her Mom was right. Missy did need to go and see Wade.

Tonight.

Getting quickly to her feet she headed into her bedroom, flinging open the wardrobe and pulling out her Mom's holdall she had lent her.

Pulling out a tiny wrapped package Missy turned and glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

Her heart leaping.

She could do this…

* * *

Forty minutes later and Missy found herself walking up the staircase towards Wade's apartment having followed a couple through the external glass door.

He heart was thudding in her chest.

She was going to see him again…. talk to him…

It was all she wanted right now.

Reaching his front door, she paused, smoothing down her chic beige trench coat and glancing down at her patent high-heels.

She fixed a smile to her face and suddenly rapped on the door.

After a few long moments, the door was tugged open…

But the person on the other side was not Wade…

Stood there in Wade's apartment in a tiny black dress and bare legs was the dark-haired woman she had seen at the bar with Wade just before New Year's.

She had a sweet smile and gazed up at Missy easily.

"Can I help you?" said the woman after a beat.

The smile slipped from Missy's face as her eyes travelled over the dark-haired woman.

She was beautiful.

Wade had made a good choice.

"Um…I…." Missy uttered, her eyes falling to the floor. "I came to see Wade…but…"

The woman's eyes lingered over Missy's face for a long moment, before something that looked like recognition appeared over her features.

"Oh, he's just gone out for pizza," she said with a happy smile, coking a thumb behind her. "You want to come in and wait for him?"

They were obviously having a cute date night.

"No," Missy uttered hurriedly. "I can't…I've got to go….my boyfriend's waiting for me…"

The beautiful dark-haired woman cocked her head.

"Are you sure?" she said quickly. "I'm sure Wade would love to see you!"

Missy gave a small smile. Her heart breaking.

"I-I can't…" she murmured shaking her head. " Can you just…give him this for me?"

And with that she held out the small package, the woman before her, taking it gently.

"Of course…" she said giving a smile.

And with that, Missy turned, walking swiftly down the stairs, as the woman, leaning out of the doorway watched her go.

* * *

Wade pushed open the door to his apartment, flashing Vanessa, who was sat on his bed, a charming smile.

His arms were laden with two large pizza boxes and a case of beers.

"So pineapple and anchovy _or_ Italian sausage?" he said placing them down onto his sideboard and shooting her look.

"Italian sausage, always," Vanessa said quickly smiling and holding a small package out towards him. "You had a visitor while you were out."

Wade gave a frown, standing up straight and pacing over towards her.

"Did you vet them before you accepted this?" said Wade playfully, taking the item from her grasp and giving it a shake. "I've pissed off a lot of people you know…. could be anthrax…or a fucking bomb….or a box filled with flesh-eating spiders…"

Vanessa smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"She didn't really look the type," she uttered in an easy tone.

Wade faltered and stared up at the dark-haired vixen before him, giving a gulp.

"Yeah, she didn't leave name, but she was tall and blonde," continued Vanessa grinning. "…and looked a little bit like the Leia to your Han…"

Wade gazed up at Vanessa, his eyes wide, before suddenly tearing into the wrapping of the item in his hand.

He stared down…

His face brightening into a wide smile…

For in his hands was a terribly tacky Christmas ornament shaped like a melted snowman with the words 'Have a wonderful Christmas, from Florida, the Sunshine State' emblazoned across it.

It took Wade a long time before he finally glanced back up towards Vanessa.

He knew what he wanted now and it wasn't a the woman before him.

"I'm really sorry…" he said in a genuine voice. "I can't do… _this_."

But Vanessa merely smiled, getting to her feet and tugging on her boots.

Within a second she was stood in front of Wade.

"Here's your moolah back," she said a light tone, pressing the £400 into his hand. "We didn't even get as far as first base so you can keep it…"

Wade gave her an apologetic shake of his head but Vanessa was unperturbed.

"…but I will take that pizza…" she said with a grin, picking up the warm, greasy box and tucking it under her arm and giving him a pat on his shoulder. "Laters big guy."

And with that she was gone leaving Wade alone once more.

In an instant he had plucked his phone from his pocket and dialled Missy's number.

* * *

Missy arrived back at her apartment feeling utterly lost.

Of course Wade had moved on…and that woman…well, she seemed lovely… they were the perfect match.

But Missy couldn't help but feel heart broken, despite knowing that she had no right to be.

As she pushed open the door, she noticed the lights were all on.

She brightened slightly at the thought of David already being home.

And as she turned the corner David was just coming out of the kitchen, bottle of beer in his hand.

"You're home early…" she said forcing a smile.

But David just looked down at her outfit, work clothes still on, with a frown.

"And you weren't at the gym…" he said a little accusingly.

Missy immediately reddened.

"I just popped out for some fresh air…" she lied. She could feel herself trembling slightly.

She was such a terrible girlfriend for doing this to him.

"For over an hour?" he questioned, cocking his head at her, taking a step towards her.

Missy nervously glanced at the floorboards. How had he known?

She was just about to open her mouth with a pathetic reply, when suddenly her cell began to buzz loudly in her pocket.

Missy froze.

"Well…." said David in a slow voice, his blue eyes staring directly into hers. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Missy slowly tugged the phone from her pocket, staring down at the screen in horror.

' _Wade calling…_ ' it read.

She gazed up at David, expecting to see him already furious.

But to her surprise, he was grinning.

Missy relaxed a little, smiling back at him, relieved.

David had obviously forgiven Wade for what he had done to him. Perhaps her hanging out with him wouldn't be big deal anymore…

"Well that's a surprise," David said lightly. "You know…. I thought this might happen."

Missy smiled faltered slightly as David suddenly reached into his inside jacket pocket pulling out a brand new cell phone, still in its packaging.

"That's why I thought we could swap _this_ out-" he said handing her the new handset, and plucking her ringing one from her hand. "-for this one. It'll be a whole new number that douchebags like Wade Wilson cant contact you on."

Missy gulped, her eyes widening.

Was he really going to take away her cell?

"But, I-" she began hurriedly, her mind frantically trying to think of a way around this. But David cut across her.

Her lifted a hand to her face, stroking his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Honey," he uttered staring into her face. "Do you love me?"

"Of course…" she said quickly.

Her heart plummeting into her stomach.

"Then I need to know that you trust me," said David with a short nod. His eyes round and serious.

Missy looked down desperately at the phone in David's hand.

"But all of my friends-"

"People just dragging you down-" David finished for her.

She stared up at him, giving a gulp.

"My Mom's number is on there, can I not just-" she started, but David pursed his lips together.

"I'm sure she'll try calling the landline," he said gently. "And when she does _I_ can tell her your new number…"

Missy tried her hardest not to let her lip begin to tremble.

She didn't even know if her Mom knew their landline number. Worry flooded over her, her stomach twisting into knots.

But David, moved his hand down to her chin, titling her head up towards his.

"Trust me," he said in a smooth voice. "I love you, sweetheart. I know what's best for you."

And with that David pressed a kiss to Missy's lips.

But Missy could barely react back, all she noticed was him slip her old cell phone into his pocket as he pulled away from her.

"How about some tv tonight, and then in the morning, you think you'd better go to the gym again? Right?" he said gently, placing an arm to her lower back and leading her over to the couch as Missy, afraid to open her mouth for fear of bursting into tears, gave a silent and painful nod.

* * *

 **Oh gosh…angst… and worry. And that's just me! Don't worry I promise you all there is light at the end of the tunnel….coming soon.**

 **And don't hate Missy...it's not her fault!**

 **Thanks so much to katiesgotagun, dancindonna, kaayrakoi, ErynLasgalen3791, BellaFantasia, EliseWatson, PepperCornPie, ImmaSlytherout, McflyGonnieFaxFan, White Alchemist Taya and FreyaCabanas for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this one… don't worry it gets better I swear. I think I'm more a fluff writer than angst. So please let me know how I'm doing. Are you enjoying it so far?** **J**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The months drifted by….

The spring ended, as did summer…until winter soon began to rear it's icy head once again.

The night's grew darker and the people of the city were enjoying the festive feeling in the air. The perfect end to a great year.

But unfortunately the same couldn't be said for everyone.

The past few months had been tough on Missy

She was alone and exhausted. Both mentally and physically.

Her cheeks were hollowed and dark circles seemed to linger under her eyes….

She had had no contact with her friend or family for months…only David.

But he loved her and she was grateful. He was the only one who did and ever could, she had now come to realise that.

To her, Wade Wilson was just a distant memory… someone who belonged to her past...

Seeing him, would only hurt David and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

It was just a couple of weeks until Christmas and just the thought of the holiday filled Missy with dread.

This would be the first year she would spend without her Mom…and that thought alone, constantly made Missy feel like crying.

Her mother had tried to call the landline several times, with David managing to pick up the phone before Missy had a chance to. He had then passed the phone over to her and proceeded to stand close by, listening into her conversation. She had kept her words short and flat, and hurriedly made her excuses to get off the line, despite it paining her to do so.

She knew Christmas without her family was really going to hurt.

Food over the holidays would also be a major issue for her. Usually the festive snacks would come thick and fast in her house…egg nog…cookies …chocolate…

But nowadays David always watched what she ate, and she felt his eyes on her if she made for seconds or dessert. It was for her own good, she knew that…but her body seemed to paying for it, with each day that passed.

She was constantly exhausted and had little or no energy to do anything.

She would go to the gym or out for a run first thing in the morning, and would stick to salads and small portions wherever she could.

David said that this was all good for her….and he was right, of course he was.

It was a cold crisp evening and David had already told her he would be working late at the office and probably wouldn't make it home.

Missy didn't for second believe he was cheating on her. He couldn't be. He loved her and she trusted him…always.

She needed to. He was the only person she had now.

She had spent the last two hours working overtime. She had been late to work twice this week after spending some extra time in the gym and had so much work she needed to catch up on. Her bosses were already on her case and Missy knew that if she didn't clean up her act she would be fired any day now. But she was struggling to concentrate on anything. She constantly had a horrible twisted knot sitting in her stomach that she just couldn't _not_ seem to shake…and it was killing her.

Missy walked down the dark street, bag clutched beneath her arm and long coat wrapped around her.

All around her Christmas lights were shining from store windows, and festive music floated through the air.

She felt light-headed and weak, as she had done all day, if truth be told, having only eaten an apple since yesterday lunchtime.

Her mouth watered as she walked past a vendor on the side of the street selling hot dogs. Though she knew she couldn't indulge like that. David would be so so angry if he ever found out…

But Missy had only gone a few paces further down the sidewalk when dizziness suddenly took over.

She stopped suddenly, stepping off to the side and clutching onto the brick wall of a building beside her, white spots flashing across her vision.

This was probably due to lack of food, she knew that. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

Everything around her felt a million miles away and she felt herself slowly slipping out of consciousness…

But before she could register what was happening, she felt a sudden hand grip her waist and a voice far off in the distance calling her name…

She wobbled uneasily on her high-heels but the hand kept her upright…steady…as her eyes moved in and out of focus…

"Missy…"

She voice was familiar…warm…

"Missy…"

She gazed up, blinking twice as she saw him...

* * *

Wade had had a rough few months.

He had worked himself ragged on job after job…Hurting people and often being hurt equally as much…

But he didn't care. To him nothing mattered anymore.

He was a mercenary. Not made to feel or care about anyone.

That was until he saw _her_ again…for the first time in almost twelve months.

"Missy…" he uttered, his voice full of concern as he stared down at her.

He had recognised her instantly, she had been walking quickly, as if in a daze, in a black trench-coat and high heels.

He had seen her stumble, unsteady on her feet, looking like she was about collapse at any moment.

But it wasn't until he turned to face her fully, that he truly saw what concerned him so much.

Her face looked grey and sallow, as if all the life had been sucked out of her. That rosy tinge to her cheeks was gone, leaving only tired eyes and an absent expression.

"Hey…" he said as her eyes slowly began to focus on him.

Wade lifted a hand to her cheek.

"Fuck me I thought that you were going to pass out," he said giving a smile as her gaze locked onto his. "I'm a fucking mercenary. CPR is _not_ on my resume."

Missy took in a difficult breath, blinking a couple of times.

"Wade?" she said, her eyes roving across his features as she placed a hand to his arm. It was as though she didn't believe he was really there.

The merc merely stared down at her, his face brightening.

He had thought he would be angry with her, but staring down at her, his heart pounding inside his chest, he knew that that could never be the case.

"Yeah, long time no see…" he said, dropping his hand from her cheek, his other still lingering at her thin waist.

He wanted to ask her why she had ignored his calls, but knew that he didn't want to blow it. The last thing he wanted to do, after months of no contact, was to lose her again.

"Wade, I-" she began, her eyes wide and almost scared looking. But she faltered.

"I-I'm freezing," she murmured, her eyes dropping to the floor. "Can we walk?"

Wade gave a nod, so desperately wanting to take her hand in his, but he refrained, instead walking at her side.

He couldn't help but gaze over to her. She looked tired and worn… and not like Missy he had once known.

"So…" he said after a long moment as they turned a corner and headed down a small side street. "You been ok?"

Missy gave a nod, but Wade could see through her.

Even after all this time, he knew her too well.

"Yeah I've been good," she said quietly. "I…um…I joined a gym…"

She trailed off, giving an inward sigh that Wade just about caught.

"A gym? Ugh, I count think of anything worse that people grunting and sweating in my face," he said making a face. "I get enough of that on the subway."

Missy gazed up at him for a long moment…her face breaking into a soft smile.

"It's not that bad…" she said as they crossed the street, looking both ways. "I did get a free water bottle for signing up."

"Wow _, so_ worth it…" said Wade shaking his head, grinning down at her.

Missy pursed her lips together, smirking, as they both came to stop by an enormous outdoor ice rink filled with people.

The pair of them leant over the barrier, watching the numerous families and couples skidding around and around on the ice.

Wade gazed once again at Missy's face.

"Want to get something to eat?" he offered, gesturing over to a small outdoor booth selling street food and hot drinks.

But Missy gave an uneasy gulp, avoiding his eye. "I…errr….I just ate…." she said quietly, staring out over the rink.

The Missy that Wade knew would have never passed on the opportunity for food. He had known times where they would fill their faces with tons of junk food and still have room for chimichangas afterwards.

"Ok, well then give me two seconds," he said giving her a smile.

A couple of minutes later Wade returned with two large steaming cups.

"I got you a hot chocolate," he said handing her the warm paper container.

Missy took it, looking slightly nervous, her eyes wide…but, after the longest of moments, she finally took a sip.

Wade instantly noticed the look of warmth and happiness that flooded her face as she gulped down the sugary beverage gratefully.

After a second she glanced up and caught Wade looking, her face flushing immediately.

"Sorry…thirsty…" she uttered, turning back towards the skaters.

Wade gave a nod, but he couldn't help but scrutinise her face. She looked so different now…strained.

"So are you still working?" she asked looking up at him. "You don't look _too_ beaten up…"

Wade raised his eyebrows, taking a sip of his chocolate.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he said grinning down at her.

Their bodies were close but barely touching.

Wade could smell her vanilla perfume…and memories of the last time he had seen her, came flooding back to him. Her touch…her taste…the feeling of her in his arms…

Missy gave a laugh and Wade could only gaze at her…

Right now she was the only thing he cared about in this entire fucking world…

"So…" he said, knowing he needed to ask. "How's David?"

He practically spat the man's name.

Missy's fingers toyed with lid of the chocolate in her hands, and the slightest of frowns appeared between her brows.

"He's good…" she said, unable to make eye contact with him. "…he's really busy with work…"

Wade had to stop himself from giving an audible growl.

David treated her like shit and whether he was cheating on her on not, Missy was a fool to still be with him.

Anger bubbled up inside him.

How could she be so stupid…

"And you?" she asked, smiling up at him, a little strained. "I met that girl at your apartment….she seemed lovely…"

Missy was, of course, talking about Vanessa.

"Of yeah, Vanessa?" said Wade snappily. He was hurting and right now wanted make Missy feel as jealous as he was. "She's fantastic actually. The sex is out of this fucking world…"

It was a blatant lie, but Wade just couldn't help himself. Despite it paining him to do so.

Missy faltered for a second.

"That's…great…" she said gently. "You make a cute couple."

None of this was what Wade wanted at all. But the moment was gone. And it was done.

Missy took another desperate sip of her drink, closing her eyes as the warm liquid sipped down her throat.

"You been keeping up with Game of Thrones?" he asked in a playful tone, after a moment of long silence. "Fuck, that Ramsay Bolton is a total asshole, right?"

But Missy wrinkled her nose, holding her hands over her ears. "No spoilers!" she said giving a spirited squeal. "I haven't seen any of this series yet!"

Wade chuckled.

"Jeez, you are so fucking far behind," he said turning his body to face her, leaning against the railing. "Soooo much has happened! You know that Jon Sn-"

"Nope, nope, nope," said Missy jumping forwards and covering the merc's mouth with her hand, laughing as she did so. "I need to catch up, don't you dare ruin it for me, Wade Wilson!"

Wade grinned as she pulled her hand away.

He stared down at her face, feeling so warm, even in the crisp evening air.

"You should come over my place and we can binge-watch it together, I would mind another repeat viewing of Khaleesi's boobs anyway," he said biting his lip. "Or I can come over yours one night?"

But at this, Missy instantly bowed her head, her eyes flickering away from his, losing all of their spark.

"I-I can't…" she uttered in a quiet voice. Giving no more of an explanation.

Silence suddenly blanketing the pair of them.

"Listen…it's getting late…" she said staring down at the cup in her hands. "…I should be getting home…"

Wade gave a sad frown, his eyes roaming across her weary features.

"At least let me walk you back to your apartment," he said glancing at her. "Can't have you passing out on the street again."

Missy gave a nod, her eyes catching his, momentarily.

She looked as though she desperately wanted to say something to him, but the words never came…

They walked down the block, away from the laughter and noise of the ice rink. Each step like a bell tolling their fate.

He knew that it wouldn't be long until she was gone…..again.

"So you seeing your Mom this Christmas?" Wade asked lightly, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets to stop himself from automatically entwining her fingers with hers.

Missy looked down at the ground.

"I don't think so…" she said, her voice sad.

Wade, usually quite the talker, couldn't think of a thing to say.

All he wanted to do right now was tell her to come home with him…to leave David…and be with him instead…

But he had tried that…and it hadn't worked then…what made him think that it would work now?

"Thanks for the ornament from Florida," he said grinning. "I _would_ say it's hanging on my tree, but I've been totally fucking lazy and haven't decorated yet…"

Missy smiled up at him.

"It's December 11th, Wade," she said giving him a small nudge. "Get decorating!"

The merc gave a nod, tugging at his bottom lip with is teeth.

"Well, you know…" he said with a sigh. "You did such a great job last year, you can come over and decorate for me if you like?"

But Missy merely continued to smile. Her eyes falling to the floor.

"I-I'd love to…" she said softly. "But I can't…"

She opened her mouth to say something else but soon closed it again…changing her mind.

The pair turned the corner, finding themselves on Missy's street.

"Well this is me," she said stopping and turning to Wade.

Her tired eyes stared up into his brown ones.

Right at that moment, Wade wanted nothing more than to take her in his strong arms…and press his lips to hers…

But he could see the worry that lingered across her features.

He couldn't do that to her.

""Ok," he said, after a moment. "I guess…..well, I guess I'll see you around."

Missy gave a nod, her eyes sad and wide.

"Mmmhmmm," she uttered, her eyes flickering to the still-warm cup clutched in her hands. "Yeah…"

Wade needed to go.

If he didn't go now…he would never be able to tear himself away.

He gave her one last smile before turning on his heel and beginning to walk away, when suddenly-

"Wade, wait!" said Missy behind him, as he swung around once more to face her.

She closed the gap between them in a second, rifling in her bag and quickly pulling out a pen and a small rumpled paperback.

"I…um…I lost my cell phone…could I get your number….maybe?" she asked, with a desperate look.

She held open a random page in the middle of the book, handing him the pen.

Wade frowned for a long moment before, of course, doing as he was told, and scribbling his number on the top of the page.

"It's my work line too…" he said poignantly, giving a frown. "So…I never switch it off…..day _or_ night…"

He stared hard into her eyes.

Trying to convey that message to her.

Missy gazed at him for the longest of moments, before finally tearing her eyes away, and shoving the pen and the book back into her purse.

"Thanks…" she said quietly, bowing her head low. "….Bye Wade."

And with that she hurried off, towards the steps leading up towards her apartment as Wade watched her go.

He gave a long sigh as she disappeared into the building, running a hand over his face.

He stared up into to the night sky, opening his mouth and closing it again.

Right now he hurt so much…

Wade turned, walking back around the corner…

But suddenly another kind of hurt came over him…

He stopped, swaying on the spot…

Everything around him becoming fuzzy…and distant…..

Before he collapsed in a heap. Passing out on the cold ground.

* * *

 **I really hope that was ok?! Don't worry hope is not lost, the next chapter will be a good one... I promise!**

 **I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who left a review. Thanks to imaginationcreationer, , BellaFantasia, jeffhardyluvsme, HarleyWilson, Faye, Vanessa, McflyGoonieFaxFan, Guest, katiesgotagun, FreyaCabanas, Guest, ImmaSlytherout, MissUnderstoodXOXO, PepperCornPie, Guest, EliseWatson and kiera666 for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was it ok? I'd really love to hear your thoughts on it.**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The past few weeks had been a blur of tests, apologetic words and sympathetic looks.

Wade Wilson had cancer.

That was a fact that he nor anyone else could change, despite whatever propositions creepy guys in bars gave to him.

He was too much of a bad guy to become a superhero. Each and every night he toyed with the little black card he had been given. But each and every night tossed it away again.

Right now the prospect of dying didn't seem too bad anyway. The girl he was crazy about, was in love with another guy, and he had barely any family or friends to turn to.

Since getting the news Wade had sat in his apartment with no one to talk with.

He could feel himself getting weaker by the day as the cancer took hold. He didn't have the strength to work or drink or even mope.

Right now he was just existing… until he didn't anymore.

* * *

The weeks had drifted, by but Missy was counting the days, the seconds, the minutes….since she had last seen Wade.

She missed him so much. After twelve whole months without him in her life, seeing him again, made her heart feel like it was about to burst from her chest.

Her made her unbelievably happy. From his kind words, his smile, to the feel of his hand on her cheek… right now it pained her to be apart from him.

That night, despite her only seeing him for what couldn't have been more than thirty minutes, had been the best evening she had had in a long long time….

Life for her felt terrible…

She was starving…exhausted…hurting…all of the time.

The hot cocoa Wade had bought for her had been the first treat she had been allowed in months….and it was almost as though she could feel herself wasting away.

David didn't seem to see it. When his eyes finally lingered on her for a second he would just say she looked fine….good.

Then last night was when it happened…

Missy had been up early for the gym every day this week and when it came to making dinner at 6pm she could barely keep her eyes open.

David had told her that he would be home by seven so Missy had decided to make him his favourite meal, with all the trimmings.

She had sat on the couch and only closed her eyes for what felt like a split second….

She awoke to the sounds of David's yells, turning around to see a cloud of black smoke billowing out of the kitchen.

She had burned dinner…and David had got angry.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid bitch?" he had cried, as Missy leapt to her feet so see him dumping the oven tray and the now blackened brisket into the kitchen sink.

Missy cowered in the corner but David had turned to her, furious.

He pushed her roughly, her back colliding against the door handle behind her.

Missy had of course let out a sharp yelp of pain, but David had just grabbed her forearm hard, his fingers digging into her skin.

"Why the fuck are you so fucking stupid, huh?" he said, his other hand reaching up and grasping her jaw painfully. "HUH?"

Missy had just let out a whimpered apology and David had soon relented, pushing her away from him and stalking from the apartment.

She had burst into tears, right there on the kitchen floor.

That was last night, and yet since then, Missy had not been able to get the image of a furious David, staring down at her, out of her mind.

She was terrified of him… more than she ever had been of anyone before…

The bruises on her forearm and back had blossomed into large purple welts across her smooth skin.

Missy knew that she needed to talk to someone….tell someone how frightened she had become of her own boyfriend and what he might do to her. She had to…and only one person sprung to mind.

She had just got in from work and was now sat on her sofa, cell phone in one hand and paperback book in the other.

She had been sitting here for the past ten minutes worrying at her lip.

What if Wade didn't want to know? He was probably having a nice night-in with Vanessa right now...and the last thing he would want was her calling him up and moaning about David down the phone to him…

Perhaps this was a bad idea…

But something, just a nagging feeling in the back of Missy's mind, urged her on to tell him…to tell him everything…

Flipping through the pages she found Wade's scribbled number and dialled, her heart pounding in her chest.

It was only a second before Wade picked up.

"Wade Wilson," he said in a slightly strained voice.

Missy gave a gulp before speaking.

"I-It's me…" she uttered quietly, her hands shaking.

"Missy?" said Wade after a slight pause. "You ok?"

His voice was full of concern.

"Yeah…I….um…" she didn't what to say. This was so hard over the phone. "C-Can you come over?"

She breathed hard. She knew how angry David would be if he caught Wade here, but right now she was already as scared of him as she could be….

Wade's voice was suddenly serious. "Give me fifteen minutes," he said quickly. "I'll be there."

Missy pulled the phone from her ear and stared down at it as the dial tone rang out.

She had done the right thing, hadn't she?

Right now, she just needed a friend…

* * *

True to his word, fifteen minutes later there was a sharp knock on the door.

Pulling her sleeve down over her bruised forearm hurriedly, Missy made for the door and tugged it open.

Stood on the other side was Wade, wearing a sheepskin jacket and a white t-shirt.

But he looked different to the last time she had seen him.

He looked tired and pained, and as hollow as she felt.

But despite all this he flashed her a smile.

"Hey, you alright?" his voice full of concern.

Missy gave an immediate nod and stepping aside for him to enter.

She was going to tell him. She had to…

"Wade, I-" but before she could finish, Wade had taken her hand in his, giving a sigh and turning her to him.

"There's something I need to tell you…." he said, his eyes sad.

Missy gazed at him for a long moment, her heart thudding in her ribcage as he led her over to her couch, sitting them both down.

The merc, she knew so well, stared down at their entwined hands.

"I have cancer…" he said bluntly, his brown eyes flicking to hers.

"What?" she uttered, her eyes widening, shifting in her seat.

She knew the merc liked to joke…..but this….

"The doctors….there's nothing they can do…..I-It's here to stay," he said matter-of-factly, stroking his thumb across her fingers. "I have a couple of months… three tops."

Missy shook her head, her eyes roving across his features, her breathing shallowing in her chest.

Angry tears pricked at her eyes.

Not knowing what to do, she got to her feet, letting go of the merc's hand.

He stared up at her as she turned away from him, clutching a hand over her mouth, her hands trembling terribly.

Wade stared at her, a little embarrassedly.

But Missy couldn't speak…she merely shook her head once again, turning back to him.

"No…" she said, her lip quivering. "There must be something they can do?"

But Wade glanced down into his lap, rubbing his fingers over his eyes.

"There isn't," he said. "It's too late."

Missy frowned and took a seat beside the merc once more.

This couldn't be it for him…

It couldn't be…

He was her everything… and she had gone for so long being without him…

Missy lifted her hand to Wade's cheek, turning him to face her.

She gave a gulp.

"Please..." she said desperately, staring into her eyes. "…I need you…"

Wade stared into her tired eyes and gave a small smile.

And with that, he tugged her into his arms, enveloping her in a warm hug.

Missy felt tears begin to flow from her eyes.

And she could feel from Wade's shuddering breaths he was crying too… not audibly…but silently, his strong hands holding her to him tightly.

She breathed in his musky, cotton-candy scent….desperately wishing she could stay wrapped in his arms forever.

But after what felt like an eternity, they parted.

Missy's heart was broken….right now all she wanted to was kiss him…to tell him she loved him… but she was here…in the home she shared with David…

Wade ran his hands down her arms, making to take her hand, but as he did so, he gave a frown…

Catching sigh of the bruises that lingered on her arm.

He instantly pushed up her long sleeve…. his eyes blackening….

"How did you get these?" uttered the merc in a quiet voice.

But Missy pulled her arm away from him, rolling her sleeve back down her arm, doing up the button at her wrist.

"I-It's not important right now…" she said, reddening.

And it wasn't…what was more important right now, was Wade…

But Wade stood quickly.

He was angry with her, she could see it in his eyes.

Angry that she was still with David after all this….but he had Vanessa. He would be ok…

"I need to go…" uttered the merc darkly, averting his gaze from her.

And with that, he did as David had done the previous night and stalked from the apartment, before Missy could even uttered another word.

She gaped as tears flowed freely down her cheeks…

What had she done…

* * *

Wade was furious. More furious than he ever had been before.

He had seen the bruises that David had left on her arm…and yet, even after all that, she still wanted to be with him.

But there was something he could do…

Something he was going to do…

* * *

Missy was still sat on the couch, head in her hands, when she heard David come through the door almost thirty minutes later.

Right now she was inconsolable.

She was losing her best friend. A man who had been there for her. This whole time.

And she had been too blind to see it.

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_?" snapped David, coming to stop in front of her.

Missy slowly raised her head staring up at him, her face sticky with tears.

"What?" he said, his eyes full of loathing. "You still pissy about yesterday? Jeez. You realise that that was all your fault, right?"

Missy gazed at him.

"It's Wade," she uttered in a quiet voice. "He-He's sick…"

But David merely scowled down at her. "Wait a minute, let me get this straight… That utter douchebag has been here, in _my_ fucking apartment?"

Missy narrowed her eyes.

"Our apartment…" she said coldly, but David wasn't listening.

He paced around for a moment, giving a dangerous laugh.

"Fuck me, I know I thought you were stupid, but never this fucking dumb," he said pointing a finger at her. "You let him come here after everything I've said to you?"

His teeth were gritted and his voice icy.

But right now Missy wasn't even scared….right now she didn't feel anything…

"Jeez, don't you realise how long I've fucking put up with you?" he spat, as Missy got slowly to her feet. "You're a mess. You're scrawny as hell…you're just fucking bones...as if any other man would look at you twice…"

He sneered down at her.

"And yet _I_ did," he said, almost frothing at the mouth, jabbing his finger towards her. "I looked after you. And what do you do? You go running to that utter piece of shit. You know what? I'm glad he's sick. In fact I hope he's dying of some fucking venereal disease he's likely to have caught…"

Missy suddenly turned to David, her eyes blackening.

"…because _you_ deserve a dead man, " he said raising a hand to her, ready to lash out hard. "You're pathetic, look at you… just a worthless piece of fucking sh-"

But just as David's hand was about to collide with Missy's cheek, she brought her own hand up suddenly, grabbing his forearm tightly and stopping him in his tracks.

She brought herself up to her full height, almost nose-to-nose with him in with her four-inch heels.

She bared her teeth harshly, her perfectly polished fingernails digging into his arm.

"FUCK. YOU." she hissed in a vicious tone.

She gave him a hard shove sending him toppling backwards over the coffee table and onto the hardwood floor.

"Three fucking years I have put up with you," she snarled. "All of your poisonous words…all of your lies. And now for the first fucking time I finally see you for what you really are…just a manipulating asshole. I joined a fucking gym and starved myself because you called me fat…time and fucking time again…I fucking hate exercise and I love my food and you destroyed me piece by fucking piece."

David stared up at her, his jaw clenched.

"You wedged your way into my life and made me think I depended on you. But I don't. You know what, before you, I had so many people who cared for me, who wanted to see me, to hang out with me. You're the one who's pathetic. Someone who needs to manipulate people into being with you… is that what you do with your other girlfriend? Do you grind her down too? Control her and make her think that the she's not even good enough for you? Yeah I know you're cheating on me. I've known from the start, but for some reason I played blind to it," she gave an incredulous laugh. "But you know what? I am done with you!"

Missy breathed hard. All that anger…all that emotion she had kept bottled up for so long finally pouring out.

Suddenly David got to his feet.

"You're going to be alone," he spat, his chest heaving with rage. "No one in their right mind would want to be with you. You fucking bitch, you were lucky to have me!"

And with that, he made to lunge for her.

Buy Missy was too quick for him, she pulled her enormous heel from her foot and smacked him around the side of the head with the clumpy front end of the black patent stiletto.

David staggered backwards once again, giving a cry and toppling to the ground.

But Missy wasn't done yet.

She stalked towards him, her eyes black.

"Wade Wilson wanted to be with me. And I wanted to be with him. I slept with him, did you know that? And it was amazing. Better than you. But that's not saying much is it? " she said kicking him hard in the side with her other heeled foot, as let out a cry of pain. "He cared about me and I pushed him away. And now I'm gonna lose him…. And the only person that is to blame, _is you_."

She kicked him hard in the kidneys once more, her whole body shaking with anger.

"And now…. you're going to get out of my apartment," she said leaning over him, baring her teeth. "And you are going to fuck off, out of my life. Because if I see you again…..know this….."

And with that, Missy grasped up a handful of David's dark hair as he yelled out in pain, his head moving with her hand.

She brought her lips close to his face. Making sure that his blue eyes were locked onto hers.

"…..I'll kill you….and I will make it look like an accident..….do you understand me?"

He gave an immediate whimper, that Missy took as a yes.

She let go of him roughly, taking two or three steps back and folding her arms across herself, watching as he heaved himself to his feet.

He placed a hand to his side wincing, his eyes on the floor.

He no longer looked like the confident, manipulative David she had once known. Now he was an insect. A pest…that she could easily squish should she want to. She knew that now.

David didn't look back at her.

He merely grabbed his jacket and staggered out of the door.

Finally leaving her life…for good.

She was free.

* * *

 **Thanks to alylynn12, ErynLasgalen3791, FreyaCabanas, DragonMaster789, jeffhardyluvsme, Kikibaybee, kaayrakoi, cherrishish, katiesgotagun, PepperCornPie, McflyGoonieFaxFan, Guest, ImmaSlytherout, NIGHTWINGSSJSS and EliseWatson for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate it.**

 **What did you think of this one? I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**

 **You want more soon?**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Wade Wilson was breathing hard, his chest heaving with anger, as he rapped hard on the door.

Each movement for him felt like so much effort. Enery he just didn't have. But _he_ knew what needed to be done.

Behind the door Wade could hear movement, and after a long second, the door was tugged open by an attractive short blonde woman in her early thirties.

She was stood there in just her panties and vest and looked Wade up and down with a frown.

"Can I help you?" she said cocking her head at him.

But Wade didn't say a word, merely shoving past her into the small yet minimally decorated apartment.

"Hey!" said the woman with a cry. "You can't just barge in here!?"

But Wade's jaw was set, his eyes black and dangerous.

That was when he saw him…coming out of the bathroom door…doing up his zipper…

The dark-haired man before him paled instantly and backed up, as Wade stalked over.

The merc's insides were bubbling with anger, the likes of which, he had never felt before.

"Hey David," said Wade suddenly grabbing the man roughly and shoving him hard against the wall. "Long time no see…"

The blonde woman behind them screamed, but Wade was unrelenting.

He reached for David's throat.

"Do you remember when I fucking warned you about hurting her in any way?" said Wade in a deadly voice, his lips lingering close to David's face.

David gave a whimper, shaking his head.

"I told you that I would fucking dismember you…..you remember, hmmm?" snarled Wade, his grip tightening on the man's throat.

David gave a choked cry as Wade bashed his head against the wall.

"Hmmm?" he reiterated.

"Yes, yes, I do…" exclaimed David blubbing.

"That's funny.." uttered Wade. "Because I saw those bruises you left on her arm…fuck me…it looks like you almost _want_ to die?"

"No, no I don't…..I didn't!…" said the dark haired man, as Wade gave him a shove into the centre of the room.

"Don't even try lying to me," growled Wade, strutting towards David coolly. He turned towards the blonde girl. "You realise he's got a girlfriend right? The most perfect fucking woman you can imagine. And he treats her like fucking shit…each and every motherfucking day…"

The blonde girl's eyes widened. She looked quickly at David.

"I-Is this true?" she said in an incredulous voice.

But David shook his head.

"No….honey…she's not… were not…."

But before he could finish, Wade had got to him, hitting him hard in the face and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"I loved her…from the minute I met her…did you realise that?" said Wade, as David gave a groan of pain, clutching at his bloodied nose. "Oh I think you fucking did, didn't you? That is why you tried your fucking hardest to keep us apart. You ground her down bit by bit and drove her to thinking that she wasn't good enough for anyone but you. And despite all this, for some reason she still reveres you like you're some sort of fucking god."

He grabbed David roughly by the collar of his shirt once more and sent another punch flying across his jaw.

"She might not want to be with me, granted, but I can sure as hell make sure she you never fucking hurt her again, do you understand me?"

David gave another whimper, holding his hand out towards the seething merc.

"Please…" he cried. "…were not…"

But Wade threw another punch at David's face, knocking the man out cold.

The blonde girl gave a cry of fright, cowering in the corner of the room, beside the sofa.

"Don't worry," said Wade in a tired voice, heaving himself towards the door, and rubbing at his bloody knuckles. "I'm done here."

And with that he stalked from the room, breathing hard.

He knew exactly what he had done and it had felt good.

But he knew the consequences of his own actions….and Missy would never forgive him for what he had just done to her boyfriend.

Right now, Wade knew that he had only one choice…

He hung his head as he left the apartment, pulling the door closed behind him with a snap.

He was a coward…..and trying to find a way out of death is just what cowards did, right?

He pulled out the little black card from his pocket.

He knew what he needed to do…

* * *

Missy ran down the street on her high-heels, her phone clutched to her ear.

"Please, please pick up…" she murmured to herself as she hurried along the darkened sidewalk.

She had been trying Wade for the last hour, but each and every time it just immediately gone through to voicemail.

She had gone to his apartment but there was no sign of him at all.

She had been such an idiot, she knew that now…

He was with Vanessa, she realised that…but tonight she just needed to confess to him how much he meant to her…how much she missed him…each and every day…

There was only one other place that Missy could think of to look for the merc…

Rounding the darkened alleyway, she ran towards the small red door, half way down the street and shoved it open, heading inside.

Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls, was tonight, packed full of people.

Missy pushed her way through the crowd, her eyes searching this way and that, for the merc she knew so well.

Finally reaching the bar, she stopped short of a figure she recognised.

It was Vanessa, her dark hair, now down to her elbows, stood there chatting to a bespectacled bartender in a rumpled ACDC t-shirt.

Both of them looked up suddenly as Missy appeared.

Vanessa seemed to instantly recognise her, her face breaking into a wide smile.

Missy strutted up to them, her heart pounding.

"Have you seen Wade?" she asked, turning to Vanessa. "I tried calling him but he's not answering his cell."

Vanessa rubbed her red lips together, glancing at the bartender.

"I haven't seen him in about six months," said the dark-haired woman gently. "But you said he was in here last night, right Weasel?"

Missy frowned, taking a step closer to the woman.

"Four months?" she said with a confused look. "But….but aren't the two of you dating?!"

Vanessa faltered momentarily. A slight frown appeared across her brow.

"Me and Wade?" she said giving a laugh. "Oh no, sweetie. He once paid me for a night, but we never did anything. The night you came to his apartment, remember?"

Missy blinked several times.

"But he told me-" she uttered, shaking her head and giving a long pause. "I-I don't understand…..why would he lie?"

She looked at Vanessa who merely smiled knowingly.

"You know that he's been in love with you for like two years, right?" said the bartender, piping up suddenly.

Missy turned to see that he was grinning.

"He used to come in here and pine over you," continued Weasel. "Said that he couldn't be with you, because you were already with your asshol- ….um….I mean….. your boyfriend."

Missy stared down at the ground suddenly.

All these years…

All this time…

She had been such an idiot!

Right now, she couldn't think of anyone else in the world she would rather be with, than Wade Wilson.

"Ex-boyfriend," she breathed, staring up at the pair. "T-That's why I want to find him."

Both Vanessa and Weasel looked at each other, their faces both breaking into wide smiles.

"Han and Leia forever," said Vanessa with a squeal hopping up and down on the spot excitedly.

"Fuck yeah, happy endings!" said Weasel punching the air and clapping his hands together.

Missy gaped, giving them a bewildered look, as Weasel raised his voice.

"HEY YOU… DELINQUENTS," he shouted, causing hush to fall across the bar and heads to turn towards him. "ANYONE HERE SEEN WADE? TALL, HANSOME…LOOKS LIKE A LIKE A REALLLY ROUGH-AROUND-THE-EDGES RYAN REYNOLDS…"

Everyone glanced at each other, shaking their heads and much to Missy's dismay, there came no answer.

She gave a gulp, worrying at her lip, staring up at Vanessa, as the dark-haired woman threw an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll be fine…" she said in a comforting voice.

But Missy shook her head. "But you don't understand. He's sick and…really, _really_ angry…" she said gripping her phone tightly in her hand. "…and I just know he's going to do something stupid…"

Weasel looked up at Vanessa and nodded. "She's right….you don't know Wade. He's a bound to do something fucking drastic. Attention-seeking asshole."

Vanessa shot him a look, giving a frown, before turning back to Missy.

"Why don't you try giving him another call…I'm sure he'll answer…" she said encouragingly.

Missy stared down at her cell, chewing at her lip.

And with her heart already breaking, and not really knowing what else to do, she lifted the phone to her ear once again…

* * *

Wade sat in the dingy 'waiting room', toying with the phone in his hands, watching as a familiar name popped up on screen yet again.

Missy…

She was sure to be calling to give him hell for beating up her boyfriend.

But Wade couldn't answer it…

He couldn't bear to hear the disappointment, the hatred that was bound to be in her tone…

"Mr Wilson…" came a sudden voice from his left.

Wade looked up to see the plain-faced recruiter walking towards him, closely followed by two grimy-looking orderlies. "I'm so glad to see that you've changed your mind and decided to join our programme after all. It's good to have you on-board."

Wade, taking one last longing look at his ringing phone, got swiftly to his feet.

He glanced up, shooting the man a charming smile, that did nothing to hide the hurt and tiredness behind his brown eyes.

"Lead the way….." said the merc, switching off his phone, one final time…sending Missy's call straight to voicemail.

* * *

 **A totally sad chapter…..nooooo! Why do I even write these?! Sorry if that was a bit of a rubbish filler, more to come soon though if you're still interested.**

 **But you know what (or should I say,** ** _who_** **) is coming next, right don't ya?**

 **Thanks so much for such a great reaction to Missy beating the shit out of David. Thanks to ILoveThee, skylight96, Kikibaybee, FreyaCabanas, alylynn12, cherrishish, DragonMaster789, jeffhardyluvsme, kaayrakoi, ErynLasgalen3791, autumnfall1989, HahahaHarleyQuinn22, Noface, Faye, SailorSedna052, katiesgotagun, McflyGoonieFaxFan, PepperCornPie, Guest, ImmaSlytherout, EliseWatson, The Captian's Muse, Bean and BellaFantasia for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Would like to know what you thought about this crappy one (sorry!)…**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Wade pulled himself up from the ashes and stared down at his scarred, bloodied body.

His mind seemed to race at a hundred miles an hour. Well, round the clock torture will tend to do that to a guy.

He had been a coward and in the end had destroyed his own life. Turned himself into a monster.

And yet throughout it all, all he was able to think of was one shining light in the darkness.

One person who, it seemed, didn't even want him back…

He gave a shuddering breath, hanging his head, and closing his dark brown eyes….

* * *

The months had drifted by…

Missy had just finished work and she strutted down the cold darkening street, his hands shoved into the pockets of her chic beige trench.

After their confrontation, David had moved out almost instantly, packing a few bags the next morning while she was at work, leaving barely a trace of him.

The apartment was leased under her name and so she had remained there, alone but free...

For the first time in a long long time she almost felt complete again. As if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders….but there was something missing.

She had not heard from Wade since that fateful night where he had told her he had cancer. And since then each second of each day, worry consumed her.

And as the days dragged by any hope that she would ever see him again seemed to fade…

She knew she needed a new start, but she couldn't help but miss the merc terribly. Her mistake, her foolishness, had cost her everything she truly cared about.

Two weeks ago she had started a new job doing admin at the SHEILD offices in Stark towers. It was a fresh start. A chance to prove herself.

She didn't need David putting her in her place, telling her she wasn't good enough. Wade had taught her that there was more to life than listening to other people's opinions of you.

She strutted down the dingy street, carefully avoiding a puddle in her black patent heels, before arriving at a familiar door.

It was still early, so only a couple of regulars could be seen dotted around at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls.

But sat at a small table in the corner, reading a magazine, was Vanessa.

She had almost been the only one there for Missy after Wade had gone and David had exited her life.

"Hey," said Missy, setting her bag down and pulling out a chair opposite the dark-haired woman.

Vanessa immediately glanced up at her smiling and tossing her magazine down onto the table.

"Hey, how was work?" she asked kindly.

Missy gave a sigh, taking a seat. "Fine," she uttered. "I _would_ ask how _your_ work day went, but-"

Vanessa gave a groan. "Ugh, yeah," she said grimacing. "You should have _seen_ the guy I had this morning…"

Missy wrinkled her nose. "Early-bird, huh?" she uttered giving a shudder, as Vanessa laughed.

"Anyway," said the dark-haired woman, grinning. "Enough about me. Are you excited for you date tomorrow night?"

After months of moping Missy had finally given in, and agreed for Vanessa to set her up on a blind date.

"As long as you promise me again that he was never one of your clients," said Missy pursing her lips together.

Vanessa gave a snort.

"I promise," she said brightly. "Listen I think you'll really like him. And it'll be good for you get out there again."

Missy glanced down at the sticky table sadly. "Yeah I guess," she uttered quietly.

She really didn't want to go, but like Vanessa said, this would be good for her.

"So," said Vanessa, her elfin face brightening into a smile. "Shall we get a drink and we can discuss what you're going to wear?"

Missy sighed.

"Definitely," she said with a nod as the pair of them got to their feet and headed over to the bar.

* * *

It was a Friday evening and Missy was stood i her bedroom staring at her reflection.

Tonight was the night. Date night.

She had on a tight-fitting red dress that fell to her knees, black peep-toe heels and a black jacket.

Apparently her date would be meeting her at seven outside a nice restaurant across town.

But Missy was nervous.

All she wanted to do was cancel. Part of her just couldn't face making small talk with a guy she had never even met.

But this was probably the nerves talking, she told herself…

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her black clutch, and headed out the door.

She could do this.

* * *

Wade Wilson stood in Weasel's bar, pacing. This was the first person he had come to. As much as he desperately wanted to go to Missy he knew he couldn't. Not like this.

The merc had a black hooded jacket thrown over his head, hiding his scarred features behind a shadow, as Weasel stared up at him, pouring them both a large whisky.

The bar was empty apart from them, luckily for Wade.

He hated himself. Despised what he looked like.

But maybe there was hope that if he found Francis, he could get his looks back…and his life too.

So that was his mission.

"So it's really you?" asked Weasel, shaking his head in disbelief. "Where have you fucking been all this time man? I though El Cancer had well and truly done away with you."

"Oh, no El Cancer is most certainly here to stay, but luckily, or should I say un-luckily, for me, I've been gifted with an ability to heal this fucking bag of bones and never die," said Wade a little snappily. "Which is fucking brilliant for a guy who looks like roadkill."

He pointed up at his half-obscured face.

"Yeah, what you really could have done with is invisibility or the being able to fly or something…" said Weasel with an apologetic look. "One of those _cool_ superpowers."

Wade nodded, and placed his hands to the back of the small chair in front of him, hanging his head.

"Y'know Missy was pretty distraught after you left," said Weasel after long moment or two, causing Wade to immediately glance up. "She came here to find you."

"Missy did?" asked Wade with a frown, his insides churning as he thought of her. "Was she mad? I beat the shit out of her boyfriend pretty badly."

But Weasel leaned back in his chair. "No, man," he muttered shaking his head. "She ditched him. She wanted to see you, she tried calling but you never answered."

Wade stared up at his bespectacled friend, unable to speak.

"You should go see her," said Weasel encouragingly. "I'm sure shed be super stroked to see you again."

But Wade frowned. "No she wouldn't… not with me looking like this," he uttered darkly.

Weasel gave a sip of his whisky.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," he said lightly.

Wade gave a sigh, tugging down his hood.

"Yes it fucking can," he reiterated, shooting Weasel a dark scowl.

"Jeez!" said Weasel his mouth agape. "Fuck me, you look terrible!"

Wade gave a nod.

But before either man could utter another word, two female voices were suddenly heard, as the door to the bar swung open.

Wade lifted his hood once more, quickly moving around the corner and into the doorway of the back room, keeping out of sight.

"So… you need to tell me everything…" said a familiar voice as Wade peered around the corner his breath catching in his throat as he did so. "How did it go?"

For walking into the bar was Missy, in a gorgeous red dress and high heels, her caramel hair slightly curled. Clutching her arm was the dark-haired Vanessa.

Wade's heart pounded, even after all this time, Missy still managed to do this to him.

She looked beautiful. So happy and content.

She looked different from the last time he had seen her. Healthier, that spark was certainly back...

"Hi Ladies…" said Weasel in an awkward tone, shooting furtive glance at Wade's darkened corner.

Vanessa looked up at the barman.

"Missy here, has just finished her date…" said the dark-haired woman smiling.

Wade's breath caught in his throat as she watched her. It had been months since he had seen her and it wasn't until now, did all those memories, those feeling, come flooding back to him...

He was crazy about her...

Fucking crazy...

"Oh…right...your, err, date..." uttered Weasel, moving around the bar to get both women a drink. "How was it?"

Missy shrugged her shoulder giving a small sigh. "Fine…." She said gently. "He was…...nice."

"See, I told you so!" said Vanessa punching at Missy's upper arm lightly. "So? Are you going to see him again?"

Missy who placed her clutch down onto the bar, glanced down at the floor.

"Um, well he asked me to the movies next weekend," she said a little tentatively. "But I'm not sure… It's just…"

She trailed off, her voice quiet.

From the shadows Wade gave a gulp.

She looked so despondent, so unhappy….but he knew that if she saw him like this…it would only make matters worse.

He didn't want her life upset by his ugly presence.

"Listen," said Vanessa, rubbing at Missy's shoulders comfortingly. "I know that you miss Wade, but at some point you need to move on. There are plenty of lovely guys out there, just waiting to snap you up."

The merc could do nothing but look on sadly.

Missy bit her lip, taking a moment.

"I suppose it would just be a trip to the movies…" she said chewing at her lip.

"Exactly," said Vanessa grinning. "And you never know. He could turn out to be the love of your life."

Wade's stomach knotted at this thought.

He saw Weasel look in his direction sympathetically, before glancing swiftly away.

* * *

After what felt like an age, Vanessa announced that she need to head over to work, at the strip-joint down the street. So Missy giving a sigh, said her goodbyes and disappeared off home.

The bar had filled slightly and it took a moment for Wade to appear from the shadows once more.

Weasel glanced up at him as he approached the bar.

"I'm sorry, man," said the scruffy barman, shaking his head, as Wade flopped down onto a bar stool. "If I'd have known….you should have just come out and spoken to her y'know. She wouldn't have been mad at you."

"Oh she would," said Wade angrily. "And besides shes going on dates now. With guys who probably look ten thousand times better than I ever could."

Weasel gave a sigh, pouring Wade a drink.

"Well if its any consolation the guy she's dating is a complete asshole. He used to come in here from time to time. Would always end up betting all his rent money and then try to hustle drinks out of people. Massive gambling problem, said Weasel.

Wade cocked an eye.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" he asked grumpily.

Weasel shrugged. "No, I suppose not," he said defeated. "But hey, look on the bright side, there's always reconstructive surgery…...or you could wear a mask…"

Wade stared up suddenly at Weasel… his scarred lips curving up into a grin.

* * *

The days seemed to flit by and before Missy knew it, it was Saturday. The day of her next date.

The guy in question had asked her out to the movies and in the brief text conversation they had had, Missy was supposed to be meeting him outside the movie-theater at 8.30.

His name was Tom. And he seemed nice...fine...

And a trip to the movies couldn't hurt. Despite the fact that Tom had already chosen a romantic comedy for them to see.

If he'd have known her a little better he'd have realised that terrible creature-features were more her thing.

Wade would have known...

She shook this thought from her mind as she strutted down the sidewalk, jacket thrown over a simple white tshirt, black skinny jeans and heels.

She looked good. Healthy and happy.

The dark circles under her eyes were gone, she had quit the gym and managed to get back to her old, healthy size in the last couple of months. Her caramel hair was tonight, smooth and straightened and her make up subtle.

She was proud of how good she looked, after what she had been through.

Missy glanced at the time on her cell. 8.20, if she didn't hurry she was going to be late.

Late for a crappy movie...with a sort of, nice guy.

It was dark and Missy had only gone a couple of blocks when a sudden sound from behind her, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

She glanced around over her shoulder.

But there was no one there.

Quickening her pace, she clutched her purse tightly to her, crossing the street.

She only had a three more streets to go, but she the strangest feeling.

As though she was being followed...

She could hear light footsteps behind her and out of the corner of her eyes, a black shadow seemed to move around the darkened buildings.

But Missy gritted her teeth, here eyes darkening

Fuck this.

She was so so tired of shit like this happening to her.

Quickly she darted down a small side street, keeping her head bowed low... rooting around in her small bag.

Half way down, she heard the footsteps creep closer and closer...and closer...

Suddenly Missy swung around, pepper spray held aloft.

"Why the FUCK are you following me?" she said loudly, hair flying wildly behind her as she turned.

But there, standing before her, was the strangest sight...

A man, dressed in a red hooded jacket, black jeans and a hastily sewn-together mask, thrown over his head, was stood just a few feet from her, his hands raised aloft.

Missy scowled.

"I-I have pepper spray you know?" she said confidently.

The figure stared at her through holes cut through the eyes of his mask. He was quiet for a long moment before finally speaking.

"I'm just here to give you some advice..." he said, but his voice was low and gruff and odd sounding.

Missy made a face.

"Why do you sound like Batman with allergies?" she asked cutting across him.

The figure shifted from foot to foot, uneasily.

"T-This is just how I speak..." he said in the same gravelly tone.

Right..." said Missy a little unconvinced, lowering the weapon in her hands slightly.

"Look, do you want the advice or don't you?" said the man in his 'put on' voice, irritably.

Missy raised her eyebrows, folding her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure you don't want a cough sweet or something?" she said in a sarcastic tone, narrowing her eyes.

The figure gave a growl before speaking once again.

"The guy you're seeing tonight," he began. "He's got a gambling habit. Might wanna steer clear."

Missy frowned once again. What the fuck was happening?

"And you're telling me this...why exactly?" she said shaking her head.

The figure stared at her slowly before turning away and making to head off back down the alleyway.

"Wait a minute. You're not even going to tell me who you are?" shouted Missy after him, as she watched him go.

"Just call me your guardian angel," he said in the same gruff voice.

Missy faltered for second or two.

"You know guardian angels are supposed to have halos and wings and not look like they just stepped out in a crappy Spider-Man cosplay," she yelled after him.

But it was too late and the man had already disappeared off into the night, leaving the faintest scent of candy apples on the air behind him...

* * *

 **Thanks to FreyaCabanas, alylynn12, dancindonna, Faye, BellaFantasia, cherrishish, EynLasgalen3791, katiesgotagun, EliseWatson, kaayrakoi, ImmaSlytherout, Sesshomaru' .Mate, YaoiLovinKitsune and McFlyGoonieFaxFan for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **I hope some of you are still interested in reading... what do you think? Should I carry on?**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was a Thursday evening, and the presence of the masked man a mere five days ago, was still playing on Missy's mind.

At first, she had tried as hard as she could to ignore his comments.

But she had only made it as far as the ticket booth at the movie theatre where she had met Tom, her date, who had then proceeded to tell her that he was a bit short on cash this week, and asked if _she_ could pay for the movie tickets.

Missy had merely smiled, turned on her heel and walked straight out of there, leaving Tom gawping after her.

She had no time for any idiot guys and their bullshit. Not anymore.

She was going to sort her life out, find a nice guy who appreciated her. Like Wade had.

A guy who would treat her nicely, that would pick up the tab very now and again, make her laugh and that DIDN'T wear some sort of weirdo mask, that was for sure.

What the hell had been that guy's problem, turning up, disguising his voice like that? Guardian Angel? Pfft, more like mental patient, she thought.

So tonight Missy had bought herself a ginormous pizza with all of the toppings, and now sat with her laptop on her knees.

She gave a sigh propping her head up with her hand.

Should she do this? Really?

Well, she certainly wouldn't find any nice guys in Weasel's bar…

Taking a deep breath, she hit the submit button, staring down at her screen.

* * *

"She's on a dating website now?" said Wade slumping down despondently onto a rickety barstool in Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls.

Weasel who was stood wiping glasses with a dirty rag gave a shrug.

"That's what Vanessa said when she came in yesterday," he said in a slow voice. "Said that Missy's got a profile set up and everything. Getting quite a few matches as well, by the sounds of it."

Wade gave a groan, letting his head fall forwards onto the scrubbed wooden bar-top.

Weasel merely stared at him.

"Look I know your depressed man, but you should just go and talk to her," said the bespectacled man.

But Wade lifted his head slightly, shooting him Weasel a dark look.

"No what I _should_ do is find Francis and get him to change me back to the handsome rogue I once was," said Wade in a pernickety tone. "That way I can woo her back the proper way, instead of making a fucking online dating profile like some of those weirdos on those sites."

"How's the vigilante thing working out for you anyway?" Weasel asked lightly. "You fucked up any bad guys?"

But Wade gave a sigh.

"A fair fucking few," he said in a bored tone. "But not one of them will even give me a sniff on Francis' location."

"FUCK!" he exclaimed loudly, bashing his gloved fist down on the bar, causing Weasel to jump. "All I wanna do is get the girl, live a fucking normal life, eat chimichangas, binge watch Netflix and make sweet, sweet love to her each and every night. I mean is that too much to fucking ask?"

Weasel shot Wade a sympathetic look, patting his mercenary friend of the shoulder.

"Horrific Freddy Kruger-chin up buddy. Your time'll come," he said with a weak smile, before reaching down underneath the bar and pulling out a battered old ipad. "And in the meantime, why don't you do a bit of recognisance work on your lovely lady friend. Her dating profile and details of everything she's looking for in a man, are only two clicks away after all…"

Wade stared up at Weasel, giving a dark frown, before, after what felt like an eternity, snatching the ipad from his friend's hands.

* * *

Missy was all dressed up, yet again, in a gorgeous skirt and floaty blouse.

She had been matched with a guy online almost instantly and now here she was, sitting across from him in a cosy Italian restaurant.

He was dark and handsome and unfortunately reminded her a bit of David, so as of yet, she hadn't quite warmed to him.

His name was Anthony and he worked in investment banking. He lived on his own in a swanky apartment on the upper east-side of the city.

He seemed nice, but the one major downside was that he had _not_ stopped checking his phone all evening.

"A-Am I keeping you from something?" smiled Missy, as he glanced down tapping at his cell for the thirtieth time this evening.

"No, no, of course not," said the guy with a charming smile, glancing up at her immediately.

Missy toyed with her taglaitelle, before she could lift her fork to take another bite, Anthony had got to his feet.

"Actually…" he said with an apologetic face. "I probably should take this…"

And with that, he walked towards the bathrooms, lifting the phone to his ear as he did so.

Missy gave a sigh, dropping her forkful of pasta and resting her chin on her elbow, her eyes travelling down to her plate of food.

What was so bad about her, huh? Was she such terrible company?

"Mmmm what's this, tortellini?" came a sudden gruff voice in front of her.

A voice she recognised….

Missy stared up quickly, only to come to face with-

" _You_?" she said scowling and staring up into the face of the red-masked figure once again.

His outfit was slightly different this time, more zips and sewed-on patches on his sweater, and over his eyes were two white pieces of mesh where there previously had been eyeholes.

He held up a forkful of food from Anthony's plate, examining it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" said Missy exasperatedly, staring at him.

The figure gave an easy shrug.

"Just came to warn you about _this_ guy," he said in a fake voice, cocking his thumb back at Anthony who was stood against the back wall of the restaurant talking, no, shouting down the phone. "He's a _major_ workaholic. Apparently he even turned down sex with Megan Fox because he claimed stocks of crude oil were taking a turn for the worst."

Missy wrinkled her nose.

"What are you talking about?" she said, leaning back in her chair and taking in the masked man. "Who even are you?"

"Like I said, I'm just here to give you some advice on guys you need to steer well clear of," he uttered in a gravelly tone. "Like a guardi-"

"Yeah, my fucking guardian angel. You said," said Missy rolling her eyes, her voice thick with sarcasm. "So does my guardian angel even have a name?"

There was a pause where the masked man started at her through white eyes.

Missy was just about to snap at him again-

"Deadpool," he uttered in a low voice.

Missy parted her lips, her eyes travelling over his obscured face.

"Deadpool?" she repeated in a quiet tone.

The masked man gave a nod. There was something about him that Missy couldn't quite put her finger on…

"Well, _Deadpool_ , thanks for the advice," she continued with a sigh. "But I'm sure I'll be fine…."

She raised her eyebrows at him, shooting him a fake smile.

Missy watched as he slowly got to his feet, giving her a swift salute before strutting off as other restaurant-goers stared at this odd man.

It wasn't a second later that Anthony reappeared.

"Sorry about that," he said, giving her a swift smile and taking a sip of wine. "Now I'm all yours."

But before she could even say another word, his phone buzzed again and Anthony gave sudden startling roar of frustration, causing an elderly couple next to them to stare over.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to go back to the office. We're losing dollars on the price of silver as we speak," he said getting to his feet and plucking his jacket from the back of his chair. "But let's do this again? Tomorrow night?"

Missy sighed inwardly, forcing a smile and looking up at Anthony.

"I don't think so," she said in a quiet voice.

Anthony gave a frown before nodding and waltzing away without another word.

Missy stared down at her plate and pushed it away from her.

She signalled to a waiter.

"Can I skip straight to dessert please?" she asked in a glum voice. "I'll take two slices of that caramel cheesecake …and I can I have a top up of wine while you're at it too?"

The waiter nodded, shuffling away as Missy gave a sigh.

This was all that Deadpool's fault…

Annoying idiot…. whoever he even was…..

* * *

 **Thanks so much to cherrishish, McflyGonnieFaxFAn, jeffhardyluvsme, FreyaCabanas, kaayrakoi, SlytherinHolmes, dancindonna, Emiliaroosky14, Kira Tsumi, Guest, ImmaSlytherout, PepperCornPie, katiesgotagun and ErynLasgalen3791 for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **I really do appreciate every single comment you leave me. I read them through twice over at least! You keep me motivated to keep updating when I get such a lovely response!** **J**

 **Hope this one was ok for you all. What did you think?**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

It was late on Saturday evening, almost a week later, and Missy was sat on the bus.

She was dressed up ready for yet _another_ date, her hair up in a sleek ponytail with a chic black dress on.

Her next match from her online dating profile, had been a young baby-faced guy named Hugo, who worked as a barista in a trendy coffee shop on the other side of the city. She had agreed to meet him after his shift and go for a bite to eat.

Missy was scrolling through her phone, when the bus crawled to a halt, next to a stop.

Barely paying attention, she shuffled over as figure came to sit beside her.

"You should friend-request me on Candy Crush," came a sudden gravelly voice at her side. "I feel like you could do with some boosters. Getting stuck on level 80 is pretty pathetic."

A sudden frown plastered itself across her face as she slowly turned, staring up.

Sitting beside her was that red-masked Deadpool guy…again.

What the hell was his problem?

"Are you stalking me or something?" she said in a hushed tone, staring around the bus making sure no one was looking at her.

Today his outfit had changed slightly. Instead of his usual zipped sweater, he now had on a red and black spandex suit, with leather patches attached to the shoulders. But his mask still looked a little odd, just made up of a hastily sewed piece of cotton with white and black eyes.

"Pffft," growled Deadpool folding his arms across his chest. "I'm just here to-"

"Let me guess?" said Missy in a mocking tone, turning her body to face him. "Give me some friendly advice?"

She shot him a fake smile.

"What are you about to tell me today? That my date is some kind of terrorist?" she said in a sarcastic voice. She rolled her eyes turning back to her phone.

"What if he was?" said Deadpool in a fake tone. "Wouldn't you rather know that you were dating some sort of….psycho?"

Missy glanced up.

"Uh…you're one to talk about people being psycho…" she said shaking her head. "You're wearing a Halloween costume. ….IT'S JULY!"

"Hey! I don't make fun of what _you're_ wearing!" he said huskily in a loud carrying voice. "Even if you do look totally smokin' hot in that dress by the way…."

Missy peered up at him confusedly.

Her eyes searched his masked face for a long moment.

"Is this about my job?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "Is that it? You think you can save me from a couple of bad dates and give me the charm offensive and I'm just going to give you the codes to Tony Stark's lab or something?"

She couldn't read Deadpool's face, obscured by his red mask.

"Because I'm just admin," she said shaking her head. "I just make copies, take the minutes at meetings and order stationary. I can't help you with whatever it is you're trying to do."

The figure beside her was quiet for a few long seconds.

"Like I said before," Deadpool said in a low, muffled voice. "I'm just here to give you advice….about your date."

Missy gave a long sigh, folding her arms over her lap.

"Fine," she said slowly. "What's so wrong with _this_ guy? He's just a barista. He seemed….cute."

She could have sworn she heard Deadpool give a low growl.

"Coffee breath," he said in that same horse tone. "Like bad…. _really_ bad…"

Missy raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smirk.

"Do you really want to be making out with a guy who tastes like a gone-off macchiato that's been left to marinade for two weeks in a truck-stop bathroom?" he finished.

Missy made a face. "Stop…please…" she said a letting out a small laugh, before catching herself.

She glanced out of the bus window, as something in the distance suddenly caught her eye.

Her heart thudded in her chest… a horrible feeling twisting her stomach into knots of regret and sadness.

"Well…" said Missy shifting in her seat slightly. "…change of plans. This is my stop, if you'll excuse me…"

And with that she got to her feet, holding onto the overhead railing and attempting to slide past the masked man.

She wobbled unsteadily on her heels walking down the bus, as the driver pulled the vehicle to a stop.

She shot him a quick thank you and stepped off, clutching her purse to her.

But much to her annoyance however, she was swiftly joined by Deadpool, running to catch up with her.

"Well you're certainly dressed up for a date," he said in his fake gravelly tone. "And trust me _this_ isn't the neighbourhood for that outfit if you've decided to walk home, I can assure you."

He was probably right. This area of town was not the nicest. But it wasn't _here_ that she wanted to be….

"Thanks for the advice, Christian Bale" she shot at him. "You know, I think I'd warm to you a bit more if didn't keep talking in that stupid voice."

She glared at him from the corner of her eye, but Deadpool just gave a shrug.

"What stupid voice?" he uttered gruffly.

Missy gave a huff, strutting forwards on her high heels, determined.

"You don't have to follow me," she said pursing her lips together. "I'll be fine on my own, y'know. You've offered me your advice. Your work here is done."

But Deadpool kept in step with her as they turned the corner.

Her heart began to pound once more as she saw it.

The sight that met Missy's eyes was one of heart-warming, yet sad memories for her….

There before her, were the twinkling lights of the fair. The same one that had rolled into town all those many months ago…. With its ferris wheel, its hook a duck stall, its cotton candy booth…

"I came here once, with a-" Missy began to explain, but she trailed off, giving a gulp. "It doesn't matter…"

It broke Missy's heart to think of that wonderful evening spent here with Wade. She had felt herself falling for him right then and there…

She hated herself for not ditching David and telling Wade how much he had meant to her when she had the chance.

And now…well, it was too late…

"You gonna go inside?" asked the masked man to her left, glancing down at her, his hoarse voice slightly softer this time.

Missy gave another gulp.

She wanted to…

She _so_ wanted to…but-

"I can't…" she uttered, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

Oh god, she didn't want to cry…not in front of this….this, _stranger_ …

"Yeah you can…" murmured Deadpool quickly, in his low tone.

And before Missy could utter another word, the masked man had grabbed her hand in his own, tugging her down the boardwalk towards the funfair.

"What the-" said Missy a little startled. "What are you-"

But despite herself, she let out a small laugh.

They stepped under the enormous lit archway, Missy quickly pulling her hand away. But a hint of a smile seemed to linger on her face.

"You are _actually_ crazy," she said folding her arms across herself and shooting him a look. "I don't even know you!"

"Like I said. Guardian. Angel," said the man cocking his two gloved thumbs towards himself. "I'm just here to look out for you."

Missy frowned through a smirk.

All this…it was so strange….

"And what exactly have I done to deserve this?" she asked, clutching her purse tightly and strolling over to a small hoopla stall, where two teenagers were busy attempting to toss several small hoops over some small bottles, all in a line.

Deadpool instantly followed her.

"I'm just your friendly neighbourhood, Pool. At your service." he uttered, his voice low.

Missy stared up at him shooting him a look.

"So what are you, some kind of superhero?" she asked goadingly. "What's your power? Making your voice sound like an ass?"

Missy saw Deadpool stop, turning to her, but he weirdly didn't say a word.

"So why the mask?" she asked, as they moved onto the next stall, the coconut-shy, where Wade had once won her a teddy-bear. "You don't seem like shy, retiring type?"

She smirked at him, but Deadpool merely gave an inward sigh that Missy just managed to catch.

"You wouldn't want to see what's underneath…" he said in a growling tone, as he gazed up at the coconut-shy through white eyes.

Missy's lips curved into a grin.

"Why, do you look like Donald Trump under there or something?" she asked teasingly.

But the man at her side merely gave a small gulp and turned away from the stall, his head bowed low and his shoulders slumped despondently.

Missy paled, her eyes widening slightly.

She had never meant to upset this masked man….whoever he was…

"I-I'm sorry," said Missy, jogging slightly to catch up with him. "I never meant to…."

But Deadpool was already a few paces ahead of her, and in her high-heels she just could not manage to keep up.

"Hey, Guardian Angel!" she cried suddenly, causing not only Deadpool, but several other people around them, to stop and stare at her. His white eyes met with hers. "You…er….you wanna ride the teacups with me?"

The masked man stared at her for a long moment, waiting as Missy caught up, flashing him a small smile.

She tugged on his spandex-sleeve slightly and gestured with her head over to the spinning ride.

"Come on weirdo," she said quietly, pulling him along.

Missy glanced down at his outfit, all tight fitting spandex….

"I'm guessing that suit of yours doesn't have pockets for cash," she said shooting him a smirk and pulling a couple of dollars from her purse and handing it to the ride-vendor. "You are _definitely_ going to have to start carrying some money on you, if you're going to become my personal love-advisor, y'know…"

And with that she grasped the tips of his gloved fingers lightly in hers and pulled him onto the small purple teacup... and for the faintest of moments she smelled candy apples…

A scent that reminded her only of Wade Wilson…

But she barely had time to think on this and the ride started up, the pair of them sat opposite one another, their knees brushing as they did so.

* * *

Missy laughed as they headed over to the funfair exit.

The pair of them hadn't even said a word to one another since getting on the ride but their silence was comfortable…warm…

"So I guess I should head home now that I no longer have a date to go on," she said, biting her lip teasingly and chancing glance over at the masked Deadpool, as they walked side by side.

She heard him chuckle, in his deep gravelly, and yet, oh-so-fake, tone. "Hey, look on the bright side," he said lightly. "You've obviously saved yourself about three hundred dollars a month in mouthwash."

Missy gave a laugh.

"So are you going to ruin any more of my dates?" she asked goadingly, cocking an eyebrow at him.

As much as he annoyed her, she had had fun with him tonight. He had somehow managed to take her mind off Wade Wilson even if it was only for a few moments.

"Depends if you've got more dates on the cards?" he said in a meaningful voice. "Like I said…it's just advice….advice you should take, of course..."

Missy turned to him, stopping in her tracks.

She narrowed her eyes, smirking.

"So you never really answered my question," she said her eyes roving across his unfitting mask. " _Are_ you stalking me? Because I don't know whether I should be calling 911..."

He stared down at her pausing for the longest of moments.

"Well if it's any consolation, I only stalk people I like..." said Deadpool in a deep tone.

And Missy could tell that behind his mask, he was smiling.

Missy grinned, looking down at the ground, scuffing her high-heels.

"Ok then," she said blinking slowly and staring up at the masked man before her...the strangest feelings bubbling in the pit of her stomach... "Well I guess I I'll see you soon... _Deadpool._ "

She gave a laugh.

"Jeez, I still don't even really know who you are," she said shaking her head as she walked away.

"Uh, guardian angel. Get with program!" called Deadpool after her, in his same gruff voice.

But Missy merely smiled not looking back, clutching her arms around herself, as she walked back under the twinkling archway, towards home.

* * *

 **Thanks to FreyaCabanas, cherrishish, EliseWatson, ErynLasgalen3791, BellaFantasia, kaayrakoi, Emiliaroosky14, NIGHTWINGSSJSS and McflyGoonieFaxFan for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Anyone interested in me carrying on with this? What did you think of this chapter? Too fluffy?**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Missy was stood staring up at a huge cubist painting, tilting her head back and forth, her arms folded across her floaty white blouse.

It was 6pm and she was still in her work clothes, pencil skirt and enormously high heels, handbag hanging loosely from her elbow.

Missy had just come from the office and was due to meet a guy named Hamish here for their date, in a pretentious modern art gallery the other side of town.

But he was already running fifteen minutes late…and Missy was getting hungry and very, _very_ impatient.

"Ok…so what are we thinking?" came a sudden low voice at her side, causing Missy to smile to herself. "Do you thinks it's a guy getting an enema? Or just a kid playing the cello?"

She turned to see Deadpool standing at her side, arms folded, mirroring her, staring up at the huge painting before them.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks, not since she'd scheduled her last 'date' at the coffee bar.

If Missy was honest, she had been keeping her eye out for him, almost hoping that he would burst into her life unannounced once more.

Not that this date with Hamish was an excuse for this masked man to show up again, of course….

Her eyes travelled up and down his spandex covered form.

He looked different now. His outfit was now all red spandex and black leather, and covering his face was a new tight red mask with imposing white eyes. At his waist hung a brown utility belt with two large guns in holsters at his sides. But it was the swords at his back, that drew her attention the most.

"You look…..different" she said staring up at him, raising an eyebrow.

He glanced down at her, his white eyes narrowing playfully.

"Good different or bad different?" he asked, in his usual 'put-on' gruff tone.

Missy gave a smirk, turning back to the painting. "Just…different.." she said, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.

She could feel Deadpool's gaze on her.

Her heart began to pound…

"So…" he said in a playful tone, pulling up his sleeve slightly and glancing at a colourful cartoon watch on his wrist. "…Old Hamish's a bit late right? You think he's turned up, taken one look at you and then changed his mind?"

Missy gaped, shooting him an angry scowl. "Excuse me?" she said shifting her weight onto one hip.

"Well I'm just saying, you could have made a bit of an effort…still in your work clothes..." he said with a sigh. "…doesn't exactly show much interest on your part. I mean, _I_ think you look like a total smokin' hot fox….but knowing Hamish.."

"You don't _know_ Hamish!" Missy snapped.

"Neither do you…" said Deadpool in a gravelly tone, giving a shrug.

Missy frowned darkly, before turning away from him once more.

Ok, technically he was right…

She gave another audible huff, but she could see that Deadpool was merely grinning behind his mask.

"Well it's his loss, if he doesn't show," said the masked man. "I'd definitely wouldn't turn my nose up at a date with you."

Missy's lips twitched, but her gaze remained fixed on the odd, shapely canvas before her.

"So…" said Missy in a teasing voice. "If you went on a date with me, where would you whisk me off to next? The ballet? Drinks at The Ritz?"

The masked figure merely turned to her.

"Give me a break…" he said his same old gruff tone. "I know you're more a bar-fight and a handful of salted nuts kinda girl."

Missy let out a small laugh, before nudging Deadpool in the side with her hip.

"You _have_ been stalking me!" she said mockingly as he let out a small chuckle from his spandex covered mouth.

The pair strutted naturally over to a small bronze sculpture of what looked like two figures entwined.

"You think they're fucking?" said Deadpool quickly, cocking his head at the twisted model.

Missy grinned before glancing down at the small white sign beneath the sculpture.

"It's called 'The Lovers'…so probably, yeah," she said with a nod.

For the smallest of moments Missy let out a barely there sigh.

But as she did so, she saw Deadpool turn to her.

And for a moment he looked as though he was about to say something…but then quickly changed his mind, leading them over to the door to the gallery.

"I think I'm done here," said Missy pulling her cell from her pocket and checking the time.

"I doubt Hamish, is going to show," she said quietly, looking slightly despondent.

Maybe he _had_ taken one look at her and changed his mind…

"Great!" said Deadpool suddenly. "Because I'm starving. You wanna go grab like a hot dog and try and trip up some teenagers at the skate park around the corner?"

Missy frowned for a short second.

Should she go with him? Was any of this a good idea?

Well, she was STARVING…so maybe she could go for just one quick bite to eat…

And Deadpool….well, he was sort of….fun. And fun was _definitely_ something she deserved nowadays.

"Sounds….good…" she said her face breaking into a light smile.

And with that both of them strolled from the art gallery, walking close….neither of them noticing an out of breath Hamish entering through a door on the opposite side of the room…

* * *

"I haven't seen you in a while…" said Vanessa smiling as Missy took a seat opposite her. "You met anyone nice on your dates yet?"

They were at the Strip Club that Vanessa worked at, sitting in a gloomy corner, as girls on poles gyrated close by.

Missy smiled to herself.

One person definitely sprung to mind.

"No. Well…yes… " she began, blushing slightly. "But I didn't meet him from the dating site…"

She took a nervous gulp of air as Vanessa raised her eyebrows, looking intrigued.

"He's…um…" Missy glanced down at her lap. "…I met this guy…a-and he's funny and nice… and last night we hung out and it was….lovely…"

Missy had had an amazing time. After she and Deadpool had left the art gallery, he had treated her to a hot dog (remembering to bring some dollar bills with him this time) and the pair had hung out by the railings of the underground skate park, watching (and laughing) at the various teenagers as they fell off their boards.

Deadpool hadn't eaten anything and Missy just presumed it was because he didn't want to lift up his mask. She hadn't wanted to push the subject with him, so had left it at that.

"That's amazing!" said Vanessa with a squeal. "Where did you meet him?"

Missy gave another gulp.

"Well….he sort of….just turned up one night…a-and…oh, I don't know…"

She looked down sadly.

"He's just the first guy to make me feel….." Missy faltered slightly, giving a slight frown. "…to make me feel _anything_ , since Wade…"

This was true. David had treated her so badly, that that was a hard thing to get over…to trust someone like that again.

But there was just something about Deadpool that made her feel relaxed…comfortable…at home…

Vanessa merely smiled, reaching across the table, grabbing Missy's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"That's good…" she said in an encouraging voice. "So what's the lucky guy's name?"

Missy bit her lip, wincing slightly.

"Um…..Deadpool.." she murmured, the tops of her cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink.

Vanessa immediately frowned.

"Dead-what?" she said incredulously. "He sounds like one of those goddamn superheroes you see on tv…wait a minute, he doesn't wear some sort of creepy costume or anything does he?"

Missy made a face. "Well...kinda…..." she said in a quiet tone.

But Vanessa quickly shook her head.

"So, what? You met this guy at work?" she asked. "Is he one of the Avengers or something…What does he even look like?"

Missy bit her lip. "No…I…well, he sort of just showed up," she said crossing her long legs. "And….he sort of….wears a mask…"

Vanessa gave a huff, shaking her head. "So you've never even seen his face!?"

Ok, when she put it like that…

Missy looked down into her lap once more.

Maybe she had been a total idiot.

"I just…." Missy began, but she just gave a sigh. "It doesn't matter..."

Vanessa opened her mouth to speak but as he did so a surly looking man in a dark shirt strutted over towards them.

"Nessa, break's over sweetheart," he said cocking a thumb back over toward the bar.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, getting to her feet.

"Listen," she said staring down at Missy. "I only want you to be happy. But just promise me you'll be careful with this Deadpool guy. Just his name makes him sound like trouble to me. Sounds more like a supervillain than a superhero…Just make sure he's who you think he is before doing anything rash, ok?"

Missy gave a nod.

Vanessa was probably right…

* * *

But _that_ didn't stop Missy wanting to see him again…

The next day Missy had arranged to meet another guy from her matches, in the hope that Deadpool would show up.

She was sat in a nice restaurant not far from her apartment, in a wonderfully sleek lilac dress that clung to her hips, making the most of her every curve, her long caramel hair smooth and sleek, tucked behind her ears.

But to her disappointment, for the first time in weeks, Deadpool was nowhere to be seen.

She had already made it to dessert, sitting opposite her date, Dan….who had nothing but brag about himself the whole evening.

Missy shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, as Dan droned on about how up and coming he was in the world of business. The quicker she could hurry this meal along the better.

Part of her was almost hurt that Deadpool had failed to show…

But how could she rely on him when she didn't even know his real name.

"So…that's when I told him that you need pretty big balls to be in business with me…" said Dan nodding, a cocky smirk plastered across his face. "And if he couldn't handle that….then I would be looking for investment elsewhere…"

Missy gave a sigh. "Wow…that's amazing…" she said with a hint of sarcasm which Dan unfortunately failed to catch.

She placed her spoon down onto her plate as Dan cocked an eye at her, leaning forwards over the table, linking his fingers together.

"Do you have big balls?" he asked suddenly.

Missy stared up quickly.

"Excuse me?" she asked scowling.

"Do you have big balls?" he repeated with no hint of irony on his face. "You know for just a small investment of only twelve thousand dollars you could be going into business with me…"

He cocked his thumbs at himself, as Missy threw him unimpressed look, getting swiftly to her feet.

She had absolutely no interest in continuing this conversation.

"I think I'm good thanks," she said in a simpering voice, pulling a wad of cash hurriedly from her purse. "But I will give you forty dollars for my meal."

And with that she tossed the cash down onto the table, leaving the restaurant without another word to the disgruntled Dan.

Missy gave a huff, as she stepped out into the cool night air, clutching her arms over herself.

Some guys really were jerks weren't they?

She wasn't that far from her home, so even in her white high heels, she decided to walk the couple of blocks back to her apartment.

But Missy had barely gone a few yards when a sudden red and black suited figure caught up with her, completely out of breath.

"Sorry…" puffed Deadpool in a low voice, bending over, his hand on his knees, as Missy came to a stop. "….I….got held up…."

He had obviously run all the way here.

Missy made to smile, but as Deadpool pulled himself into an upright positon once more, that smile turned into a frown as she stared at him in horror.

His suit was completely covered in bullet holes, but not only that… ruby red blood was splattered all across the tight spandex and leather, making it look as though he had just walked straight out of a horror movie.

"What the…" she began, taking a sudden step away from him.

Deadpool gazed quickly down at himself before staring back up at her. "What?" he asked in his gravelly voice. "Oh this?"

With that he pointed down to the blood-stains across his torso.

"Oh the blood," he said casually. "Don't worry, it's not mine."

But this was not the answer Missy was looking for.

Perhaps Vanessa was right…..perhaps he _was_ more a supervillain after all.

She really knew nothing about him….or what he was capable of.

What David had done to her….how could she trust anyone like that again…even if if it was someone she thought she knew…

And this…

She stared up at Deadpool a little frightened.

Well, this was not what Missy needed…

Vanessa had been right. She needed to be careful. And fraternising with people like Deadpool wouldn't do her any good…

"I-I should go…" she said taking another step back, then another…

Deadpool's masked face merely stared after her, as Missy turned on her heel, disappearing off down the street and out of sight.

* * *

 **Oh no, angst is angsty… :( Don't worry my babies need to be together soon!**

 **Thanks so much to FreyaCabanas, The mad wolf, kaayrakoi, Noface, Guest, tiffanyrebecca7, katiesgotagun, EliseWatson, ErynLasgalen3791, Faye, Rayna17, YaoiLovinKitsune and ImmaSlytherout for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Let me know what you thought?**

 **Pease review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Missy walked despondently down the sidewalk towards her apartment building.

Had she been wrong for just running away from Deadpool like that?

She regretted it, she did, but right now she just needed some space…and a chance to think things through.

She had agreed to meet with Vanessa tonight after her shift, which she knew would do her good. Talking things through with a friend always did.

Clutching her purse tightly to herself Missy slowly climbed the steps up towards her building.

But just as she reached the main doors, there came a sudden voice from behind her…

"Missy…"

She bit her lip, staring down at her high-heels.

He had chased after her, she knew it.

Trying as hard as she could to keep butterflies from dancing about inside her stomach, she turned.

But the person standing in front of her was _not_ who she expected to see at all…

"D-David?" she stuttered, as she took in the tall, dark-haired man before her.

The man she had been with for two years, the man who she had loved so dearly but who had caused her so much pain and anguish…

He shot her a smile, one hand on the railing.

"Hey…." he uttered gently, his eyes wide and remorseful.

Missy gave a gulp.

Just his presence here….

That look he was giving her…

She could feel her defences crumbling down around her…

Her heart began to pound.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

David gave a sad sigh, glancing down at the steps and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I just came to see you…" he said in a quiet voice. "I missed you…"

Missy looked at him uncertainly.

She could feel herself giving in to him as he climbed the steps towards her.

All that power he had over her all that control…slowly filtering back in.

"Can we go inside and talk?" he asked placing a hand to her arm, coming to stand on the top step, mere inches away from her.

She could smell his old familiar cologne…

He gave a charm-filled smile.

And before Missy knew what she was doing she had given a nod and turned and headed inside….with David following close behind her…

* * *

"Fuck fuck fuck," said Wade, pacing back and forth across the sticky floor.

He was stood in full Deadpool costume inside of Weasel's empty bar.

He was visibly raging so, so angry at himself.

"I've fucked everything up," he said giving a frustrated roar as Weasel looked on.

"Look man, I'm sure she'll come around-" the scruffy barman offered, but Wade cut across him, slamming his gloved fist down onto the bar.

"No she won't," said Wade loudly. "I know what she's been through. Why would she even trust me?"

Wesel gave a shrug.

"I don't know…but maybe you should just come clean…tell her it's been you the whole time…" said the bespectacled man. "I'm sure she'd be so overcome with emotion she won't care that you've been right there for months all along."

Wade blinked hard behind his mask, letting his head fall to his chest.

"I've screwed everything up," he said letting out a difficult breath.

Weasel pursed his lips together shooting his friend a sympathetic look.

"Look Wade," he said. "She'll still care about you. Even looking like-"

"Wade?" came a sudden voice, cutting Weasel off.

The merc looked up quickly…

…to see Vanessa walking through the door…..

She stared up into his masked face, her brow furrowed into a deep frown.

Wade gave a sudden gulp as her eyes roved over his costume, his red and black mask, his guns…

"I-It's you isn't it?" she said, shaking her head. "You're Deadpool?"

Wade glanced over at Weasel who looked as nervous as Wade felt, before turning back to the dark-haired woman before him.

"Yes," he uttered guiltily.

Missy had obviously spoken about him.

"How?..." she asked wide-eyed, looking confused. "Why are you…I don't understand?"

The merc stared down at the ground.

"Missy can't find out…." he murmured slowly.

But Vanessa cut him off angrily.

"Why the hell not?" she said in an credulous voice. "Y-You need to talk to her, tell her that it's you…"

"No, it's not that simple," he snapped.

"She's hurting…" said Vanessa. "She thinks you're dead! She needs you…"

Wade gritted his teeth.

"What she needs this? Hmmm?" he said loudly.

And all of a sudden, without any warning Wade tugged off his mask…

Vanessa faltered, her mouth agape, as her eyes travelled over his scarred red skin…

"What happened to you?" she said after the longest of moments.

Wade gave another difficult sigh.

"It doesn't matter," he said pulling the red spandex back over his face. "All that matters is that I'm trying as hard I can to fix it ….and I just need time… I don't want Missy to ever have to see me like this…"

Vanessa stared at him sadly.

"She won't care Wade, she loves you," said Vanessa gently. "Just go see her. She's at her place right now. She just cancelled on me."

Vanessa held up her cell phone.

"She said that one of her exes has called around and she couldn't make it for our catch up anymore…"

Wade narrowed his eyes, gazing slowly up at Vanessa.

"What?" he uttered a low, dangerous voice.

Vanessa paused giving a slight frown.

"Wait…..it can't be David surely?" said Vanessa shaking her head. "She wouldn't have let him in…..right?"

But at that moment, Wade didn't want to wait a minute longer to find out…

He clenched his jaw, his masked face set and stormed past his two friends, heading swiftly out of the bar…

* * *

It wasn't twenty minutes later than he climbed the stairs to towards Missy's apartment, taking the steps two at a time.

He had warned David to stay away and yet the fucking idiot hadn't kept his promise.

If he had done anything to hurt her… Or worse, found a way to weedle his way back into Missy's life…Wade was going to kill him. There was no doubt about it….

He reached her floor, turning and heading down the corridor.

But as he finally reached her door….he found that it was already ajar…

* * *

Missy was sat on the sofa, head in her hands, trembling.

David had left just a few minutes ago and Missy's heart was still racing at a mile a minute.

Suddenly she heard the front door creak open.

Panic set in…

Had David come back?

She stared quickly up at the open door…only for her eyes to instead land on a familiar red and black suited figure.

Missy breathed a sigh of relief, her lip quivering slightly.

She could see that behind Deadpool's mask, his face was set into a deep frown, his white eyes searching the room.

"Hey…" she murmured quietly, causing his eyes to immediately fix onto hers.

"You alright?" he asked in his usual deep tone, taking a step towards her.

Missy gazed at the ceiling, trying as hard as she could to stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks.

"Mmhmm," she said with a pained expression, before glancing over at Deadpool once more.

"I'm sorry…..about earlier…" she said, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have-"

But the masked man cut across her.

"It's fine," he assured her, moving closer.

Missy twisted her hands together fretfully.

She was still in her sleek lilac dress and high heels.

Her heart and mind right now were racing…

She really didn't know what to do with herself…

Suddenly she got to her feet.

"I need to, um….I'm gonna go change…" she said an unsteady voice. "Can you…. …don't go…..ok?"

Deadpool gave a calm nod, merely watching as Missy disappeared off into her bedroom. Not even bothering to turn of the light.

She sat down onto the bed in the unlit room, removing her shoes, on at a time… watching as the moonlight drifted across the floor.

She felt exhausted….drained…

Like David had managed to somehow suck all of the life out of her, just as he used to do when they were together…

She peeled off her dress, heading over to her bureau and pulling out a tank top and a pair of grey shorts.

She quickly changed and glanced at her appearance in the mirror.

Missy let out a long breath, trying to take a moment to compose herself.

She had come so far in these last few months. She needed to remember that.

Suddenly there came a gentle knock on the door.

Standing in the doorway was Deadpool, looking over at her concernedly.

"Sorry…." she uttered, tucking a strand of her caramel hair behind her ear. "My evening's just seemed to go from bad to worse tonight…"

Deadpool didn't say a word, his white eyes merely fixed on her as she came to sit once more on the edge of the bed.

"I used to date this guy…" she started, her words a little shaky. "We were good….great…once. And then…well, he wasn't who I thought he was…."

The words were difficult for Missy to even say…

And yet here she was pouring her heart out to a complete stranger…

Someone she didn't even know…

But all she needed right now was…someone…

"He used to…" Missy gave a gulp, staring down at the wooden floorboards. "…he used to hurt me….like not always physically….but I was trapped….in this horrible life…."

She gave a difficult intake of breath.

"…but I had this…. _friend_ …" she said gently, a lone tear tracking it way down her cheek. "…his name was Wade…and he was…he told me that I needed to get out….I should have….I should have listened to him…."

She gave a tearful sigh, before pursing her lips together.

"Sorry," she said embarrassedly. "I don't know why I'm even….I barely know you…"

But Deadpool remained quiet, before slowly coming to sit down beside her on the end of the bed.

He felt the mattress shift under his weight.

"Did he hurt you tonight?" he asked in his same old gravelly tone. But his words were sincere, careful…

Missy glanced up, wiping at her cheek.

"No…" she said giving a small sniff. "He tried to charm his way back in here…but I just told him to fuck off."

Missy heard Deadpool give a chuckle behind his mask.

Missy smiled too, glancing over at his spandex-covered face.

David had indeed tried to charm her. A few soft words, a trailing of his fingers along her skin…

But Missy couldn't allow that to happen to herself again.

She _had_ told him to fuck off out of her life once more and warned him that if he ever set foot near her again she would kill him. And that was a promise.

"Jeez, he was an asshole," explained Missy giving a light-hearted sigh. "I could have done with those guns of yours!"

She let out a yawn.

This whole evening had exhausted her….

So many terrible memories flooding back into her life.

Deadpool glanced over at her.

He was quieter than normal tonight. But Missy didn't mind this.

Even through the inches of space that separated them, she could feel his warmth enveloping her, in the darkness of the room.

"I should leave you to it…" he said suddenly in a low voice, breaking Missy from her thoughts.

She stared up quickly, her lips parting.

And before Deadpool could get to his feet, Missy grabbed his gloved hand.

"Stay…." she uttered, her eyes wide. "…please…"

For the longest of moments Deadpool stared down at her hand, on top of his… his breathing, she could tell, was shallow in his chest.

All she wanted was his company, his warmth, his closeness…

And without even saying a word, he gave a slow nod.

Missy tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth and she stared down at their hands, fingers entwining.

Gently tugging them away, she scooted up the bed and pulled the covers over herself, slipping down between the sheets.

For a moment, Deadpool stared at her through large white eyes before he stood, moving around the bed, and settling himself back down on top of the covers beside her.

Missy turned herself into his body, as he placed his arm around her shoulders…

They were so natural together…

Fitting every curve of each other perfectly…

This masked man she didn't even know…

But Missy smiled despite herself.

For the first time in a long time, she felt safe…

And as her eyes fluttered closed, the last thing she could have sworn she noticed was the small of candy apples lingering in the air… but before she had the chance to think on this, she had drifted off into comfortable sleep…the best that she had had in a very long time…

* * *

 **Thanks so, so much to FreyaCabanas, Guest, kaayrakoi, SlytherinHolmes, Cj/Oddball, cherrishish, Emiliaroosky14, Guest, katiesgotagun, BellaFantasia for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter... was it ok?**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Wade Wilson was sat up on the high railing of a bridge in full Deadpool costume, a crayon in his hand and Walkman at his side blasting out 90s rap.

He hummed along to himself, grinning behind his mask.

He had had just the best night's sleep…right there beside Missy. The person he cared about most in the world…

Ok, she didn't know exactly who he was yet, but nevertheless he had been close the her, held her…and in a way that was progress…..right?

If he could just find Francis and get his old face back then he could be free to be with her for good. And he wouldn't even need a mask to do so!

Wade had left this morning before she had even woken.

He had watched her sleeping for a bit, curled up into him… but he had business to attend to…

Yesterday he had received a tip off, that a convoy of Francis and his men, would be making his way along the freeway below…any minute now…

And Wade was going to be there to capture that British asshole and get his fucking life, AND his girl back…once and for all…

* * *

Missy took in a deep breath and blinked open her eyes, as the warm morning sunlight drifted over her face.

It took her a moment to remember what had happened the previous night.

She had asked Deadpool to stay with her…

Missy had felt so, so safe and so loved, wrapped in his strong arms…

A masked-man she didn't even know…

But this morning, as she gazed about the room, there seemed to be no sign of him.

Despite this, she was still grateful to him for staying with her.

After seeing David like that, she had felt vulnerable and…..almost nervous about being alone.

This was just what David did to her…made her feel like she had no control…no hope…

Slipping out of the bedcovers, she padded across the bedroom floor on bare feet. Making her way into the living room.

She ran her fingers through her long messy hair and rubbed at her smudged make up.

Quickly flipping on the tv, she headed into the kitchen to make herself breakfast….

* * *

"Someone's not counting," uttered Wade in a playful tone as he lay across the asphalt, head propped up on his elbow. He raised his gun easily and shot the armed man, stood atop an abandoned car, right through the skull. "Six."

* * *

Missy ambled back into her living room, a piece of toast in her hand and a cup of strong coffee in the other.

Placing her cup down onto the table, she slumped down onto the couch, tucking her legs beneath her, glancing up as breaking news story appeared on her tv screen.

"A multi-car collision turned shots fired on the crosstown expressway this morning," said the newsreader, in a concerned voice. As some blurry footage of several abandoned cars came up on screen. "Gridlock has kept police from the scene. Residents are advised to remain their homes."

Missy gave a frown, as she suddenly saw a red-masked man leaping over a car, his gun held aloft.

"The assailant appears to be armed, dangerous and wearing red suit," said the newsreader.

Missy gaped as she watched the looped footage of the man she had cuddled up to mere hours ago, gun in his hand, looking _far_ more a supervillain that a superhero, that was for sure…

Missy gave a huff, scowling.

Jeez, was it so hard for her to find a normal guy for once….

But that was when she realised…

Every single one of her dates had been 'normal guys'…but she didn't want them….

She wanted Deadpool…

* * *

Wade lay in the back of the garbage truck, on his back, hand-less, staring up at the blue sky…

He gave a sigh…

Goddamn Francis!

Yet again here he was, another day further away from getting his old life back.

And a day further away from having Missy…

There was no way she could love him looking like this. No fucking way.

But right now there was no denying how he felt… he had loved her when she was with David and he still loved her now.

And if he had to wait a lifetime to be with her again, then so be it…

But every single day, he would keep trying…

* * *

 **Sorry it's only a short one today I'm a little run down with wedding planning stress and am super busy at work. Just having a bad couple of days I think.**

 **Thanks so much to kaayrakoi, ErynLasgalen3791, cherrishish, jeffhardyluvsme, McflyGoonieFaxFan, FreyaCabanas, Guest, katiesgotagun and ImmaSlytherout for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Sorry to be a bit rubbish, apologies everyone! But please do let me know how it was…**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

A long day had passed, and Missy had not seen, nor heard from Deadpool.

Sat at her desk in her office, she opened up a new web page on her PC.

She had her head propped up glumly on her elbow, looking sadly up at the screen.

Perhaps Deadpool had got himself hurt on that bridge yesterday….

Or even worse than that, just hadn't wanted to see her anymore…

Maybe asking him to stay like that had been a mistake.

But either way, she was ever so slightly irritated.

What was it with guys and their inability to communicate?

But maybe it was just her, maybe she had frightened him off.

Either way, there was only one way to find out…

Missy gave an annoyed huff, typing the name of her dating site into her browser.

* * *

Wade ambled out of his bedroom in the apartment he shared with Blind Al.

Unluckily for him, on his return from 'superhero camp', he had come back to find that he had of course been kicked out from his old apartment for not paying rent for three months. So after putting out a craigslist ad he had spent the last few months here with his blind, elderly roomie.

Though, on the plus side, _this_ apartment was strategically placed ever so slightly closer to Missy, so that at least was a bonus.

After a horribly painful night, his hand had finally grown back. His decision to cut it off had been stupid….but soooo worth it.

He strutted into the kitchen, spotting Al sat on the couch, listening to Dog the Bounty Hunter playing on the TV in front of her.

"You're finally up…" said she in a grouchy voice.

"Ah well you know what they say," said Wade in a simpering voice. "The early bird catches the worm."

"It's almost noon…" said Al flatly.

But Wade merely ignored her, grabbing a sugary marshmallow cereal from a cupboard and pulling his 'borrowed' ipad towards him.

He hadn't seen Missy in almost two days.

How could he, with a missing hand?

But he already missed her…seeing her smile…her laugh…

She drove him crazy…

But a few clicks later he gave a deep frown as he saw what was scheduled on her dating page for tonight…

* * *

Missy stared at her appearance in the mirror, brushing her long caramel, slightly-tonged hair over her shoulder.

She looked good, pretty black fitted dress on, off at the shoulders…make up smoky but sexy…

She had organised a date with yet another guy, Jason.

But all of this effort….it wasn't for him…

She let out a nervous breath as there was a sudden beep from a car horn just outside her apartment.

Here goes nothing, she thought to herself…

Leaving her apartment, small black clutch in her hand she strutted down the stairs, out of the doors and into the warm evening air.

Jason was stood at the bottom of the stone steps, leaning up against his flash, red sports car arms folded.

Missy hadn't really done much research when it came to choosing him for tonight's date, all she wanted was for Deadpool to show up…as he reliably always did. She didn't have his cell number or didn't know where he lived. So this seemed as good a way of getting him to show up as any…

But she was still pretty angry with him….

And angry at herself too….

At least, if nothing else, all this _,_ was a good way of making Deadpool jealous…

She came to a halt at the bottom of the steps, glancing up as Jason edged away from the car and leaned into her, kissing her cheek gently.

"Mellissa, good to meet you," he said in a charming voice.

Ok, he was good looking, with his dark brown hair and nice smile, but it wasn't him she was interested in… it was another person…

A figure, in fact, that was currently striding up the street towards her, his masked face set.

So was this it? Was he seriously only going to ever show up when she organised bad dates for herself?

She frowned back towards Deadpool as he came to a stop beside them.

Jason looked up at the red and black suited man a little unnerved.

"C-Can I help you?" he asked, taking a step away and trying to pull Missy away too.

But Missy stood firm, as Deadpool ignored Jason's comment, his white eyes fixed on her instead.

"Are you _seriously_ on another date?" Deadpool asked in his gravelly tone, his voice full of irritation.

Missy gaped, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

After she gone days without hearing from him… that was his only comment to her…

"And?" she snapped, her eyes blackening. She felt hurt by his tone. "Why do you even care?"

Jason looked back and forth between them, a little confused.

"You know why…" uttered Deadpool in a low voice. His mask showed his features set into a deep scowl.

But Missy shook her head, shooting him an incredulous look.

"Do I?" she said, sounding surprised.

The masked figure merely stared at her meaningfully behind white eyes, but didn't reply.

There was a long stony silence as the pair seethed.

Jason at their side suddenly opened his mouth to speak, when Missy cut across him, placing her hands to her slim hips.

"So," she said crisply. "do you have a good reason why I shouldn't go on a date with _this_ guy?"

She cocked her thumb at Jason, who merely stood there uncomfortably.

"Hmm?" she continued, glaring at Deadpool. "Because I'm guessing that's the only reason you've come here."

The red and black spandex-clad figure just stared back at her, scowling behind his mask.

He was quiet for a moment, before answering.

"He's got twenty-seven unpaid parking tickets, if you must know. Do you really want to a date a guy like that?" said Deadpool in a reprimanding tone.

But this only caused Missy's fury to mount.

"And why shouldn't I, hmmm?" she said folding her arms over herself crossly.

"Because he's not right for you!" said Deadpool loudly, his tone slightly different this time.

Missy blinked once, a flicker of something like recognition flurrying up inside her, but she pushed this away. She was too angry right now to think on anything else.

"What? And you are?" she shouted harshly. "I don't even know you. You hang around you ruin my dates. Give me your … _advice_ …"

Right now Missy was hurting.

Everything that had ever happened to her had been all her fault….

David….

Losing Wade…

She had pushed him away… lost the man she loved because of her own foolishness…

And now she had caught herself… playing make-believe with some masked superhero she didn't even really know…

But before she could open her mouth to speak, a loud ringing was heard from Deadpool's pocket, cutting through the tension like a knife.

Looking down guilty, he plucked his glittery pink cell from his belt, staring down at the name on the screen for a moment before taking the call, holding it swiftly to his ear and turning away.

Leaving Missy hurt and fuming behind him…

* * *

Wade took a few steps away from Missy.

His heart was currently pounding in his chest, his blood-pressure probably through the roof.

She could be so frustrating sometimes…

"Weasel what the fuck do you want?" he snapped down the phone.

"That's a nice way to greet your friend," said Weasel in a hurt voice. "Listen, that British douche just came by looking for you, with a whole load of flunkies in tow. Told him I'd never heard of you, but he didn't seem convinced. Just thought I outa give you a heads up…"

Wade gave a growl under his breath.

It Francis was looking for him now, all the better…

"Thanks," said Wade in a more civil tone. "I appreciate it buddy."

"No problem, but I-" said Weasel, but Wade hung up the phone, turning back to Missy and Jason.

Jason was still stood awkwardly at Missy's side, but _her_ eyes were fixed onto Wade, a frown still stuck between her brows.

She looked hurt, staring at him expectantly…

But before either of them… _or Jason_ …could utter another sound, a clattering was heard at their feet…

Wade stared down to see a small blue and chrome canister roll between them.

He gave a sudden frown , realisation dawning on his features, as the canister emitted a sudden puff of green gas….

Wade could do nothing but stare up into Missy's widening eyes as he felt consciousness slipping away from him and the world began to spin….

He heard a thump of a body hitting the ground….

….then another….

….and then a third, his own, as he suddenly and without a word, blacked out….

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Thanks to cherrishish, jeffhardyluvsme, Guest, dancindonna, kaayrakoi, FreyaCabanas, Dragonmaster789, ImmaSlytherout, HarleyWilson, McflyGoonieFaxFan, ZabuzasGirl, AngiMK, Kira Tsumi, Shadowlover1222 and EliseWatson for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate it!**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter… :)**

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Missy blinked open her eyes.

Her head was pounding and her body felt bruised and cold….. _really_ cold.

And her arms….almost as if she couldn't move them.

It took her a long moment to realisation to finally dawn on her…

She gave a blink, then another, staring around, at what looked the inside of a large cold storage room.

She was sat on the hard floor, with her back to what felt like icy steel, her hands bound at the wrists.

Missy's turned her head, giving a gulp, to see Deadpool, sat on her left, his head hanging limp at his chest.

What the hell had happened? Where was she?

She had the faintest recollection of a canister landing at their feet, emitting some sort of overpowering gas.

But from there, her memory was hazy…

All she knew right now, was that they needed to get out of here. She was freezing, in only her tight black dress and high heels. Her small clutch that contained her cell phone, was unfortunately nowhere to be seen.

Missy gritted her teeth, tugging at her bonds, but it was no use. They felt like handcuffs, jangling against the steel behind her as she wriggled.

She gave an irritated huff, glaring at the unconscious masked man.

"Psssst," she said in an annoyed tone, but Deadpool didn't move.

She was still irritated with him for his attitude earlier this evening.

Missy's frowned deepened as she shifted herself closer to him, giving him a nudge.

"Hey," she uttered.

At this, the red-suited man, gave a sudden jolt.

" _Chimichangas_ …" he uttered in a light tone.

"Hey wake up," said Missy gazing at him, as he lifted his head.

It took him a couple of second to shake himself into consciousness.

"What the fuck?" she said, his voice higher than his usual gruff one, with the slightest hint of something there than Missy recognised. But right now she was too pre-occupied to pay too much attention to this.

Deadpool turned his head, his white eyes landing on her.

"You ok?" he asked instantly, his voice obscured and deeper this time, his tone full of concern.

Missy softened slightly.

"I-I'm fine," she uttered, glancing down into her lap momentarily. "What the hell happened?"

Deadpool gave a growl under his breath.

"I have this guy after me…well actually I'm after him…" he said with a heavy sigh. "….it's a long story…"

Missy gave a the slightest of frowns. She felt bad. Deadpool obviously had more on his plate that dealing with her and her god-awful dates every other day…

"Ok," she uttered chewing on her lip. "Save it for when we get out of here then…"

She tugged at her bonds.

"You have any idea of how we might do that though?" she continued, glancing up at him, encouragingly. "I'm freezing."

Wade stared at her, but before he could say another word there came a groan from Missy's right.

She shifted around, craning her neck to see the, now-stirring, figure of her dark-haired date. _Damn_ …what was his name again?

"What the hell?" came his slurred voice. "Where- where are we?"

Missy saw him turn his head violently this way and that, ratting at the cuffs at his wrists. "WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" he began to yell.

Missy rolled her eyes, as Deadpool, at her side, tutted.

"Hey third wheel, you wanna keep it down over there," he snapped in a gravelly tone. "I'm trying to figure a way to keep this gorgeous girl here and myself, out of harm's way…..and if you wanna keep yelling like that, by all means do…that way I can ditch your ass here gulit-free."

Missy gave a smirk, shifting herself back towards Deadpool, as her date fell silent.

"So do you actually have _any_ sort of plan?" she asked the masked man, cocking her head at him.

He merely stared back at her through white eyes.

"Of course…" he said firmly. "….ok, well, maybe not…but give me a second…."

Missy cocked an eyebrow at him.

"If I can just get these handcuffs off…" he uttered in a gruff tone, before suddenly stopping mid-sentence. He glanced over at Missy. "You don't happen to have a knife hidden in that heart-attack inducing dress of yours do you?"

Missy pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Unfortunately not," she uttered coolly. "What were you going do anyway… _cut off your hands_?"

"Yup," uttered Deadpool simply, causing Missy to frown. "The guy who is responsible for getting us trapped in here is also responsible for giving me super healing powers…they would have grown back eventually."

Missy shook her head.

Wow, she really knew nothing about this guy, did she? Was he joking? Surely he had to be….right?

She bit her lip.

"Can you pick the lock?" she said suddenly. "I have a couple of bobby pins in my hair, if they'd help?"

At her side her 'date' gave a whimper, but both ignored him.

Deadpool gave a nod, his white eyes fixed on Missy. "I could work with a bobby pin," he uttered with a shrug.

Missy instantly edged closer to the masked man.

"How exactly are we going to do this?" she said with a small frown.

Both of their hands were currently tied behind them.

"How about, if I scoot around…" uttered Deadpool, shifting along the cold floor.

Missy wiggled with all her might, dropping her head down as far as she could without topping over.

Her date merely staring on, speechless.

"Can you reach…?" asked Missy in a strained voice. "It's right ther- OWWW! Careful asshole!"

Missy snapped, as Deadpool's gloved hand pulled at her smooth caramel locks painfully.

"Sorry!" he murmured quickly in a low voice, and within a second he had plucked the bobby pin from her hair.

Missy pulled herself upright once more, watching as he carefully unpicked the lock.

In less than a minute, Deadpool was free. Tossing away his shackles, he turned to Missy, beginning to undo hers.

"I _would_ say thanks," she said in a light tone, as she tugged her hands loose, feeling the cuffs fall to the floor. "But you're the one who got us into this mess in the first place…"

She turned, shooting him a look, as the masked-man pulled her to her feet.

Missy wobbled unsteadily for a moment on her black peep-toe high heels, but Deadpool caught her swiftly around the middle.

Her breath seemed to catch in her throat for the shortest of moments, as she gazed up into his spandex-clad face.

She could see the rise and fall of his chest beneath the suit, see the tension in his strong arms as he held her….

Her heart fluttered…

Suddenly a loud cough broke through their silence…

"Excuse me?" came her date's quiet voice from the corner of the room. "A-Aren't you going to get me out of these cuffs too?"

Deadpool gave a loud sigh. "Look Jordan-"

"Uh, its Jason…" contradicted the dark-haired man.

Deadpool gave a scowl, visible even through his mask. "Well, whatever your fucking name is…y'know you're kinda ruining a moment here…"

Missy glanced suddenly up at the mask man. His hand still at her waist.

"He is?" she said smirking, parting her lips slightly and pressing herself further into Deadpool's taut chest.

"Mmmmhmm," said the masked figure, staring back at her.

Her breathing shallowed.

But again there came a loud 'ahem' from their left.

"Alright, alright!" snarled Deadpool in his gruff tone, letting go of her and stalking over to Jason, crouching down beside him and starting to undo his bonds. "But don't say I don't ever do anything for you!"

Jason gave an incredulous look. "I don't even know you!" he said loudly, scooting back against the wall, the moment his cuffs were off.

Missy rolled her eyes, but just at that moment, the door to the chiller room was thrown open and there silhouetted in the doorway was a large burly man.

"Wait!" said Deadpool with a whine as all three of them gazed around. "You're not Francis!"

But the man in the doorway merely took an intimating step towards them, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"No, but if you're good little kids, I can take you to him, piece by piece…" he said, giving a dangerous chuckle.

Missy gulped, as Deadpool stepped in front of her, shielding her from the man's view.

"Are those my guns?" said the masked man in an accusing tone. "Because if they are, you have made a big fucking mistake."

The burly man before them, gave a snide laugh, as Missy spotted Deadpool's utility belt, with two large weapons on either side, squeezed around the man's belly.

The hulking-great man made to open his mouth to speak, but before he could even make a move, Deadpool, as quick as a flash had lunged forwards, grabbing one of his own guns from the man's holster and shot the man through the kneecap.

"YOOOOOOWWWEEEEAAAAAA!" cried the man, collapsing to the ground, blood instantly pooling on the floor.

Missy gaped in horror as Deadpool snatched up his utility belt, and turned to her, holding out a gloved hand.

"M'lady…" he offered, grinning behind his mask.

Missy narrowed her eyes at him for the longest of moments.

Geez, he really _was_ crazy wasn't he?

But eventuall she gave in, nodding and taking his hand, allowing him to lead her out of the chiller room, their fingers entwined.

They stepped over the still-howling man and his ever widening pool of blood as Jason scrambled swiftly to his feet.

"H-Hey, wait for me!" he yelled, quickly running after them.

They headed out into a long corridor of what looked like a long-abandoned restaurant.

The place was quiet, save from the burly man's cries of pain behind them.

There seemed to be no one else here.

"So…" uttered Missy glancing up into Deadpool's masked face as they marched from the corridor, pushing open a door that led outside. "Is that what I'm going to be doing from now on if I keep hanging out with you? Escaping from bad guys?"

The masked man gave a chuckle.

"Don't worry Ol' Deadpool'll protect you," he said in a low voice.

Missy smiled down at her shoes before glancing up at him once more.

"So you going to go find that…. _Francis_ guy?" she asked carefully. "You both seem pretty determined to bring each other down."

But Deadpool stared down at her, tugging her closer to him as they walked.

They gazed around, finding themselves in a dingy back-alley, just a few streets away from Missy's apartment.

"Naaahh, not tonight at least," he said in a gruff tone. "Like you said, I'm responsible for getting us trapped in there like that, and I guess I should be responsible for walking my _damsel in distress_ home too… And besides, I kinda want to _definitely_ know that you're not going to go home with _Justin_ over there…"

He cocked a thumb back at Jason who was running along behind them.

Missy shot Deadpool a look.

"Only if you promise to stop speaking in that terrible voice," she said mockingly, giving him a small nudge with her hip. "You sound like Batman swallowed a razorblade."

She smirked over at him goadingly, as the masked man stared down at her shooting her a smile behind his mask.

"I can't promise anything…" he said in his same old gravelly tone, causing Missy to give a sarcastic sigh.

"Then I guess I can't promise I won't go on another date with Jonathan-" she said raising her eyebrows.

"ITS JASON!" came a sudden loud voice from behind them.

They both turned to see Jason standing there, dark-hair flying wildly, eyes wide and terrified.

"W-We got kidnapped…..a-and then _you_ just shot a guy…" he said in an incredulous voice. "A-And you two are….are….FLIRTING?!"

He glared at Missy, gesturing to her with both hands.

"And YOU! What makes you think I would even WANT to go on another date with you, HUH?! You're both…..CRAZY!"

Missy gave a the slightest of frowns and was about to make a snappy retort, but Deadpool suddenly stepped in front of her, flexing his muscles.

His white eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Have you even fucking seen her?" said Deadpool in a dark voice, gesturing back at Missy. "She's a fucking ten! An eleven even! A guy like you would be fucking lucky to have her. I sure as hell know I would. And you're calling _us_ crazy…."

Missy gave a gulp.

"Go on…" continued Deadpool in a deadly voice. "Fuck off."

Jason gave an uneasy look at the intimidating Deadpool, before hurriedly turning on his heel, and heading off in the opposite direction.

"Oh and by the way," called Deadpool after him, cupping his hand around his spandex-covered mouth. "I made sure your car was towed. You'll find it at the city lot, hopefully being crushed into a cube right about now."

Deadpool turned back to Missy…. a grin plastered across his obscured features.

But Missy wasn't smiling back… her look was instead, one of worry.

Right now, her eyes were sad…

Pained…

Full of hurt…and loss…

She slowly took his gloved hand once more, staring at him for the longest of moments reassuringly.

"Can you take me home?…." she asked in a quiet voice, after what felt like a lifetime, staring up into his masked face, sadly. "…there's something I need to tell you.….about me…."

* * *

 **Sorry no Francis… but be patient. He'll get what's coming to him. And in the meantime, the next chapter….perhaps some truths will** ** _finally_** **come out…**

 **Thanks so much to cherrishish, dancindonna, kaayrakoi, ZabuzasGirl, jeffhardyluvsme, BellaFantasia, ImmaSlytherout, katiesgotagun, bellacullenstar07 and FreyaCabanas for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **Let me know what your thought were on this chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Missy pushed open the door to her apartment, her other hand still clutched tightly in Deadpool's.

She had found her clutch bag shoved into a bush outside her building with her keys still inside. Her cell phone was, of course, missing but that was something that could be replaced easily enough…

She and the masked man had not spoken a word on their long trip back, Missy merely staring down at the ground almost the entire time, her face filled with hurt and guilt.

She liked Deadpool more than she could describe…but something was holding her back…

A loss she had now finally realised she was still not over.

But she needed to explain this to Deadpool…

Explain to him, why even after all this time, she was still in pain…

Her feet ached after walking several blocks in sky-high peep-toe heels, but right now she didn't care.

She just needed to talk. To tell this masked-man everything she found so hard to admit to even herself.

Brushing back her long caramel hair, she looked up into Deadpool's masked face, as he quietly shut the front door behind her.

Despite being knocked out, thrown into a cold storage room and cuffed, Missy still looked fine, her make-up was a little smudged and her black tight-fitting dress a little dusty, but otherwise she still looked ok.

Deadpool turned to her, staring up into her face slowly. His body was tense, his stance full of dread, his red and black spandex clad-shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"I told you about my ex," said Missy in a quiet voice, after a moment or two, avoiding his eye. She stood, hands gripping the back of the couch. "H-His name was David…..I-I think I loved him….once…"

The words for her were difficult…

She composed herself for a long moment, as Deadpool waited patiently, before carrying on.

"He cheated on me…" she said her tone flat. Her words matter-of-fact. "Twice. The second time I just think I let it happen. I was so scared of being alone and having no one to love me…."

Missy took a breath, her hands trembling. She gripped the back of the sofa hard.

"He hurt me…all his words…every day…he would call me fat…..belittle me in front of his friends, _my_ friends…" she said her voice breaking slightly. "And I would just let him. Even to this day I don't know why. I think I was scared. Not of him. But of being alone."

Missy gave a gulp, her eyes fixed on the back of the couch…on her white knuckles.

"He hurt me," she repeated. "He hit me and left bruises….but I still wouldn't leave him. He was like this power over me and even after all this time….all of that... it's still there. I constantly feel broken…like I'll never be myself again. He's out of my life and I'm happier without him in it. Of course I am. But he's still there…..in my head….making me doubt myself…making me feel like I'm not good enough…."

Deadpool stayed silent, his white eyes staring at her. His face blank and unreadable.

"But I had this friend," she said, her voice wavering. "His name was Wade…and he was the only person I knew that could make me forget David's voice in my head. Make me feel like myself again….Wade made me feel like there was someone else out there who could love me… for who _I_ was. Not for the person David had tried to manipulate me into being."

Her heart thudded inside her chest.

She was in pain…so much pain…

"I-I just…I can't do this…not right now…." she said, moving away from the couch and turning to face Deadpool fully. "I just…..I need time….I lost my friend and I-…"

She paused, trying as hard as she could to stop tears from falling.

"…..I just think I'm scared…. that I'm going to get hurt…" she said eventually, in an honest voice staring up into Deadpool's masked face. "…I'm really sorry….I just-"

Her eyes were sad….full of sorrow and pain…

All of these months she had just bottled all this up.

Not allowed herself to mourn…or be sad…

She had tried to be strong…but in doing that…she had been in pain….each and every day….trying to put right and forget her regrets…her failures…

She was broken….

"Did you love him?" asked Deadpool suddenly, his voice different now…familiar…

Missy gave a gulp…her heart pounding…

…as she stared up slowly…

She gave a nod…

"Yes…." she breathed, repeating the words he Wade had said to her all those many months ago... "….I was crazy about him…."

A second passed..

And another…

Her heard thudding in her ribcage, her eyes wide, tears flowing freely down her cheeks now...as she stared up at the masked man….a man she had known for so little time…but knew so well…who smelled like cotton candy through his red and black suit…just like Wade Wilson had….

Missy gave a sob, as realisation finally dawned on her…

"I'm crazy about you too…" said Deadpool in a quite tone….his voice normal….not gruff….or put on…but the voice of…

"Wade?" said Missy in a pained voice, tilting her head.

She breathed hard, staring up at him.

Wade stared back at her, cocking his head sympathetically, as tears spilled over her powdered cheeks.

Missy took a step towards him, gaping….

She didn't know what to say….or do…so many thought racing around inside her head…

She came to stand a mere breath away from him, shaking her head and gazing up into his masked face…

Missy placed a hand to his leather-clad chest. Beneath the hardened material, she could feel his heart pounding inside his ribcage, hard and fast.

 _Wade Wilson's_ alive and beating heart…

"I don't-…" she murmured, shaking her head difficultly.

She gave another painful gulp, reaching up to his mask, making to tug it from his face.

But Wade stopped her, grasping both of her wrists gently.

"What's under there…" he said shaking his own head, as Missy sobbed at the sound of his voice. A Voice she had missed for so so long. "It's not a pretty sight….I'm not… _me_ under there anymore…"

But Missy tugged her hands away, hurt.

She took a step away from him, a frown plastering itself across her tear-strewn features.

"You told me you were dying," she said throwing him an accusing look, pointing at him with her perfectly polished fingernail. "I thought you were….I thought you were dead!"

Tears ran down her cheeks, her hair flying furiously as she paced around the room on her high-heels.

She turned back to him, so so angry…

So hurt…

"Prove its you," she said loudly, gazing at him, her eyes full of pain and anguish. "Prove its really you!"

In an instant and before Missy could say another word, Wade had pulled the red and black mask off his head.

He stood there staring at her…

… his once handsome features, scarred and red….

But his brown eyes were sad, and full of shame.

Missy's gaze travelled slowly over his face, her breathing shallowing…

"I thought that you and David…" he said after a second or two. He shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers. "…I was pretty distraught…..and the cancer…it just…I was offered a way out and I took it….."

He suddenly stared down at the ground, as if embarrassed by her stare.

"…my biggest regret is leaving you…you need to know that," he said simply, letting out a sad breath of air.

* * *

Wade glanced up into Missy's beautiful features, his stomach twisted into knots.

She was so beautiful…and what was he? Just a monster.

He knew that it was likely she would never want to see him again after this…and who could blame her…

He was so embarrassed about how he looked…ashamed of even allowing her to be witness to his ugliness…for inflicting that upon her…

Missy stared at him for a long time, her green eyes never leaving his face…

But she didn't say a word.

He knew how angry she must be right about now, he could see her chest rising and falling with each difficult breath she took.

But then..

…all of a sudden, and without even a gesture from either of them…..

Missy stormed over to him…

Her face set…

And without any warning, she pressed her lips to his….

* * *

Missy kissed Wade hard, taking in his taste, the feel of his lips beneath hers….

He was her everything…

And she had almost lost him once. There was no way she was going to let that happen again.

It took Wade a long moment to finally begin to kiss her back.

He tasted like candy-apples…the sweetest thing she had ever had on her lips….

Missy felt his gloved hands slip around her waist, holding her tightly to him as if scared he too was going to lose her again.

After what felt like a forever, the pair pulled away, both breathing hard, their pupils dilated and their lips red.

Missy frowned staring up into Wade's scarred face, her hand reaching up to his cheek.

"I don't care about anything else Wade. Just don't ever leave me again," she said in what was barely a whisper. "Do you promise me that?"

Wade stared at her for the longest of minutes, like she was the most precious jewel he had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh I fucking promise," he uttered breathlessly.

Missy let out a smile…taking in a sharp intake of breath, before reaching down for his hand.

She once again gazed up into his eyes, her lips lingering near to his.

She was, at that moment, so full of want…so full of need…for the man she loved more than anything in this world…

Missy suddenly backed up, pulling Wade towards her, biting her lip teasingly as she did so.

Wade gave her a questioning look.

But Missy merely smiled, tugging him backwards towards her bedroom.

"I think you're going to need to show me how to get this fucking suit off," she said with a purr.

And, in an instant, Wade had closed the gap between them, letting out a needy growl.

Missy smiled into his mouth, letting out a small squeal of delight and longing as Wade grabbed her by her bare thighs and lifted her easily.

He too, giving a playful grin, as he carried her into the bedroom…

The two of them right at that moment happier that they had been in a long time…

And _both_ of them were DEFINITELY about to find out, _just_ how much they had missed one another…

* * *

 **Thanks to FreyaCabanas, cherrishish, katiesgotagun, PepperCornPie, jeffhardyluvsme, BellaFantasia, ZabuzasGirl, ErynLasgalen3791, YaoiLovinKitsune, ImmaSlytherout, Wade Winston Wilson 26 and dancindonna for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry if I've missed anyone. My reviews are playing up a little on the site.**

 **Well, what did you think? Was that ok? Would love to hear what you thought of it... :)**

 **Please review!**


End file.
